The Threads of Our Souls
by Untamed Loner
Summary: The pull of soul mates cannot be ignored. Jasper and Bella find themselves caught in a wirlwind of memories from past lives, as a dark threat starts closing in. If there's one thing they've learned over the centuries, it's this: True love never dies.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight

Chapter One

_November 1862_

"Isabelle! Come back! You can't go running around without shoes!"

I raced across the front lawn of my family's farm house, my skirts pulled up to my knees to make it easier. My sister called me back from the porch, but I ignored her. I needed to get to him before he left.

My feet slipped on the grass beneath my feet, still wet from the early morning dew. As I rounded the old oak tree at the corner of the road, I skidded to a halt.

There, standing at the bottom of the front porch steps of our neighbor's plantation house, was my best friend and the love of my life, Jasper Whitlock. He was hugging his mother goodbye as she cried on his shoulder. He patted her back and pulled away, moving towards his horse.

"Jasper! Wait!" I screamed, picking up my skirts and running towards him again.

At the sound of my voice, he spun around. His entire face lit up as he ran towards me, meeting me halfway. I didn't hesitate as I flung myself into his arms.

"Belle. I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time," Jasper murmured into my hair.

I clutched him tighter, burying my face in his chest.

"Please don't go, Jazz. There are other men to fight in the war. You don't have to go," I sniffled, tears falling down my face.

"My sweet little southern Belle," Jasper sighed. "I promise it'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it and we'll get married in the same church as your Ma and Pa."

I sobbed brokenly, praying he was right, terrified he was wrong.

"What'll I do if you don't come back to me?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Isabelle, you know as well as I do, nothing will tear us apart for long. If something happens to me, we'll meet again later," Jasper reminded me.

A small smile came over my face as the little reminder. Our souls were forever bond to each others. Over the course of our relationship, memories had gradually returned to us from experiences we'd never had. Jasper and I had been together for centuries, tied together by an ancient priestess that had blessed the two of us for helping her in the early twelfth century. Every time we found each other in our next lives, the memories of our previous lives came back to us, proving that we belonged together. All it took was a kiss.

"If you don't return from this war, Jasper Whitlock, I will kill you," I threatened.

Jasper laughed, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on my lips. Memories flashed behind my eyelids and I smiled at the comfort they brought.

"You have a deal, darlin'. If I die in this war, you can kill me," Jasper chuckled.

"Come back to me," I whispered, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Always," Jasper murmured, kissing me again.

We made sure to make it count. This was the last time I would be in his arms for God knows how long. I just prayed God would return him to me safe and sound soon.

"Jasper. Son, it's time for you to go," Mr. Whitlock called from the porch.

Jasper lifted his head, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. Taking one of my hands in his, he walked me back to his horse. He hugged his family one last time, gave me one last kiss, and saddled up.

"I love you, Belle," Jasper told me softly.

"I love you, too, Jazz," I answered, my voice breaking.

With one last smile, he turned his horse down the road and rode off to join his regiment in the next town over. I watched until he and his horse vanished from sight completely. Mrs. Whitlock wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug when the tears started falling.

"Don't you worry, sweet pea. Our Jasper will come back to us," Mrs. Whitlock assured me.

"I just hope he comes back soon," I admitted.

With a sad smile, Mrs. Whitlock turned me towards their house, leading me inside with her two youngest daughters. Mr. Whitlock stood on the stairs, his face stoic as he looked off in the direction his son had disappeared.

"I'll send word to your Ma and Pa that you'll be staying with us for breakfast, shall I?" Mrs. Whitlock asked.

"Thank you, ma'am," I nodded, glancing down the road one last time.

* * *

_August 1863_

I looked out the front window, watching for the postman to come up the drive, hopefully with a letter from my Jasper. It had been almost nine months since I had last seen his face, nine months since I had last held him in my arms, nine months since I had last heard his beautiful laugh. Waiting for his letters was pure torture.

"Really, Isabelle. I don't know why you stand there day in and day out, waiting. You know how hard it is for him to find time to write," Jessica scoffed.

I didn't spare my old sister a glance, squinting through the early morning fog. I had been having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for a few days now. That, combined with the ache in my heart led me to believe something had happened to Jasper. I was praying it wasn't the worst. He couldn't be…

Finally, I spotted a rider come up the drive. Excitement rushing through me, I hurriedly opened the door, running down the steps to meet him.

Only, it was the postman who was riding up our drive. I felt fear grip my heart as I recognized the Confederate uniform the man was wearing. Folding my hands it my skirt, I tried to tamp down the fluttering of my heart. The young man dismounted, removing his hat in the process.

"'Scuse me, miss. I'm looking for a Miss Isabelle Swain. I was told by the family down the road that she resides here," the officer explained, bowing slightly.

"I… I'm Isabelle," I stuttered, my nerves kicking into overdrive.

I heard the door open and close behind me, but couldn't be bothered to turn away from the officer before me. His eyes clouded over when I confirmed who I was.

"I'm sorry to inform you, miss, that Major Jasper Whitlock was killed in battle earlier this week. This letter was left among his things for you. I'm deeply sorry for your loss, miss," the officer informed me.

There was a gasp behind me, but it didn't register in her mind. Nothing made sense at this point. With a shaking hand, I reached out to take the letter from the young man's grasp. Putting his hat back on, he tipped it to me before climbing back on his horse and riding away.

I looked down at the letter in my hand, seeing my Jasper's familiar script on the front. Still staring at the letter, I turned back towards the house, walking up the stairs in a daze.

"Isabelle, dear? Are you alright?" Mama asked.

I didn't answer her, simply moved past her and into the house. I walked upstairs to the room Jessica and I shared. I sat down on my bed, tracing the letters on the front with my eyes.

Suddenly, the tears came and I screamed out in utter agony. The letter fell from my fingers as I collapsed onto my bed, unable to stop screaming as I soaked my pillow. I felt arms wrap around me, but they weren't the arms I longed for. The kiss that was placed against my temple wasn't the kiss I hungered for.

Jasper wasn't coming home. He'd never hold me again. He'd never kiss me again. There would be no more sneaking out at night to meet him by the lake at the edge of our properties. He would never laugh at my blush again. I would never hear the worlds "I love you" fall from his lips just before he pulled me close. All the promises we'd made each other had vanished with one lone soldier riding up my driveway.

"Belle, sweetheart. Why don't you rest?" my father suggested.

I couldn't answer him. I kept replaying the soldier's words in my head. Jasper was gone.

* * *

There was no body to bury at Jasper's funeral. It had been lost in battle, possibly taken by the enemy. The pain in my chest rippled whenever I imagined my Jasper laying on the ground somewhere, no one to give him a proper burial.

I didn't cry at the funeral. I was completely numb to the pain by then. Mrs. Whitlock sat beside me, holding my hand as she sobbed uncontrollably. I tried to be supportive, but my broken heart didn't allow me to do much. I spent most of the service staring at the coffin filled with some of Jasper's things.

When the service was over, most of the attendants returned to the Whitlock's to console the family. I couldn't go to his house. I couldn't walk through the front door and not imagine Jasper coming down the stairs, smiling to see me waiting for him. I wouldn't be able to resist walking up to his room, just to be surrounded by his things. It would hurt too much.

Instead, I returned home and went up to my room. I stayed lying on the bed, staring blankly at my bedside table. The letter Jasper had written sat, unopened, beside a small portrait of him Mrs. Whitlock had given me last Christmas.

Slowly, I sat up, reaching out to pick up the letter. The weight of the world fell on my shoulders as I slowly opened the letter, tracing my fingers over the very piece of paper his had held in his hands at some point.

Breathing deeply, I began reading.

_My sweet little southern Belle,_

_If you're reading this, darlin', I've broken my promise. I will not be returning to you and, for that, I am truly sorry. Sorry I won't be able to see your face as you walk down the aisle in your wedding dress, your Pa by your side. Sorry that I won't be able to grow old with you, watching our children and grandchildren fill up the house we would have had. Sorry I won't be able to see your beautiful face slowly change over the years._

_But, my love, I am not sorry I joined this war. Darlin', this war is important and needs to be fought. I have met some amazing men during my time here. I have told all of them about you and the love that we share. Everyone I've met knows that you are the most important thing to me._

_My sweet Belle, please don't stop living simply because I no longer can live beside you. Take strength in the knowledge that we have been separated before and met again. Nothing can keep us apart, Isabelle. Someday, we will find each other again and remind each other with a kiss of all the memories of our past together. Those memories have been the comfort that kept me sane when I could hear the sound of men screaming and crying as they took their last breaths. I hope they help you through the following decades without me, darlin'._

_Know that I will always love you and that I am waiting for you on the other side. I'll see you soon, sweetheart._

_Love always,_

_Your Jasper_

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear splattered onto the page. I cried out, quickly blotting the spot, terrified of marring my last connection to him. Thankfully, I teardrop didn't do any damage. I carefully folded his letter, placing it back beside his portrait.

I lowered myself onto my bed, staring at his smiling face. My heart felt a little lighter as I slipped into dreams of my past with Jasper.

* * *

_April 1904_

I smiled brightly as I laid in my bed, surrounded by my sister's family. Having never moved on from the heartbreak that came from losing Jasper, I had never married. Instead, I had lived with Jessica and her husband, helping to raise their five children.

The preacher had been summoned a short time ago. We all knew my life was coming to an end. It had taken forty-one years, but I was finally going to join Jasper. We would be together again.

"Aunt Belle? Can you hear me?"

I looked over to see the youngest of my sister's children, Lily. She was already crying, grasping my hand.

"Come now, Lily. Don't cry, sweet pea. I'm going to join my Jasper. Be happy for your aunt," I admonished, smiling at the young girl.

"But, we want you to stay with us," Lily sniffed.

"Lily," Susan, the oldest, scolded.

Lily blinked up at her older sister, but quickly turned to look back at me when I took a ragged breath. That brought on a round of coughing. My chest ached with the pain as the only boy, Daniel, helped me to sit up. Blood covered the handkerchief I held to my mouth, more coming out as I hacked.

"Please, Aunt Belle. We'll take care of you," Lily pleaded.

"My sweet girl, I'll always be watching over you. Anytime you feel lonely, you just close your eyes and talk to me. I'll listen and tell God to help you," I promised.

Big tears continued to roll down her face, but she nodded her head, conceding defeat.

"We'll let you rest, Aunt Belle. Danny will stay with you," Susan said, ushering her sisters out.

Daniel settled into the chair beside my bed, looking down at his hands. I smiled at the young man he had become.

"You take care of your sisters, now, you hear? I'll be watching you," I warned teasingly.

"I will, Aunt Belle," Daniel smiled sadly.

"Good boy," I sighed.

Daniel was quiet for a time. I allowed my thoughts to drift to my Jasper, as they had done many times over the years. I could still recall his face perfectly. There hadn't been a night I didn't dream of him.

I smiled again as my memories overcame me. Before I knew it, my memories had shifted into dreams.

* * *

"Isabelle Swain passed away early Tuesday morning, surrounded by her sister's family. She passed with a smile on her face, knowing she would be joining her one true love, Jasper Whitlock. I can't recall a time since I met Miss Isabelle that she didn't love Jasper. For years she's been claiming they were true soul mates and nothing could break the bond they shared.

"I believe Isabelle was right. Right now, she is sitting up in heaven, happy with her love again. She has no more pain. Her body and soul have both been healed. One day, we will meet Isabelle again. I can imagine the proud look on her face as she introduces us all to her Major Jasper Whitlock. There is no doubt about it. Jasper and Belle belong together and together they will be. Forever."

* * *

**Okay, so it's kinda short, but it's just the opening chapter! The chapters will pick up length next time. What did you guys think, though? Look good?**


	2. Chapter 2: Souls Recognize

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Two

_Present Day_

**Jasper's POV**

Looking into the mirror in my bedroom, I studied by golden colored eyes, deciding if a quick hunt was needed before school. I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair as I watched my reflection. The loose curls bounced back into place, undisturbed.

It had been fifty five years this month that Alice and I had been a part of the Cullen family; over one-hundred forty years since I had been changed into a vampire by Maria. The memories of my time with her still haunt me despite the years I have spent away from her.

Deciding that I had enough control over my thirst to go to school without a hunt before hand, I turned from the mirror and thoughts of my life before the Cullens. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed my siblings were waiting for me by the door.

"Jazz! Hurry up! We're going to be late," Alice complained, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Calm down, Alice. We'll get there in plenty of time," Edward assured her.

Alice frowned up at him, shaking her pixie black hair at him. Edward smirked at me and shrugged.

"Damn, I hate going to school. Next time we move, I say we get 'homeschooled'," Emmett complained.

"No!" Alice whined, turning wide eyes on him.

"Jeeze, Alice, will you relax? What has you so wound up?" Edward asked, running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Nothing. I'm just really eager to get to school today," Alice grinned.

"Whatever," Rosalie grumbled, brushing past us to her car.

Personally, I had to agree with Rosalie. I didn't see what made today so special. It was just another boring Monday at Forks High. Nothing ever happened in this town.

"Come on, bro. You can ride with me and Rosie and help keep her calm," Emmett grinned, slinging a hulking arm over my shoulder.

"I heard that, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled from the garage.

"You kids enjoy school. Be good," Esme called, coming down the stairs, Carlisle behind her.

"No worries, Mom. I'll keep Jazz, here, on a tight leash. He won't snap at anyone," Emmett teased.

"Shut up and get in the car, Emmett," I insisted, rolling my eyes.

I walked out the door, hoping into Rosalie's bright red convertible. Edward and Alice walked over to his Volvo. As soon as Emmett climbed into the passenger seat of the BMW, Rosalie spun tires out of the driveway.

"So, why do you think Alice is so excited?" Emmett asked me.

"How should I know? I'm not the mind reader in the family," I shrugged, looking out the window.

"You should've asked Edward," Rosalie said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't think about it," Emmett frowned.

"I'm sure we'll know before the end of the day. No way Alice can keep it to herself," I sighed.

Rosalie nodded as she pulled into her parking spot at the school. I groaned softly as we climbed out. Edward pulled in beside Rosalie and he and Alice climbed out. Alice glanced around the parking lot. She suddenly started bouncing clapping her hands together.

"What's got her going, Edward?" I asked for Emmett.

"She's blocking me," Edward grumbled, glaring at our sister.

"Bummer, dude," Emmett chuckled.

Edward turned his glare on our brother.

"No fighting! We have to get inside," Alice demanded.

"Evil little pixie," Edward mumbled.

"I heard that," Alice called, skipping into the school.

The rest of us followed, all shaking our heads at our eccentric sister.

* * *

By lunch time, Alice still hadn't revealed the reason for her excitement. We were sitting at our usual table, away from the humans. They tended to avoid us without our help, but with my tentative control over my thirst, it was best to keep them all at a distance.

Alice let out a light squeak, for our ears only. I glanced up to see what had caused the reaction, but she was staring at the cafeteria doors. I looked over and saw one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever laid eyes on walk in.

Her dark brown hair fell in waves down her back, stopping just above her jeans. Her chocolate colored eyes were focused on the girl beside her who was chatting animatedly. Her sinuous body flowed like water over stone as she walked across the polished tiled floor. She scanned the room, her eyes briefly going over our table. I smiled when she did a double take and blushed when our eyes connected.

I was surprised to feel a jolt run through me as our gazes locked. For that moment, everything became clear and I wanted nothing more than to walk across the crowded cafeteria, pull the girl into my arms, and kiss her until we both forgot everything else. I needed her lips on mine more than I needed the blood that sustained me. An empty feeling overcame me when she looked back at her companion. I found myself willing her to look back over at me.

"Oh, no."

I turned at Alice's whimper. Edward's gaze was fixated on the girl as well, but his eyes were black and he was growling softly. I growled in response, not liking the fact that he was eying the girl. A wave of possessiveness washed over me and I fought against the urge to tackle Edward to the ground, tearing his limbs apart in the process.

"Edward. Don't. You'll regret it," Alice murmured, touching his arm.

He ignored her, watching the girl as she moved about the cafeteria. I was suddenly hit with his desire to drain the girl and gasped, clutching the table. Instantly, I began sending out calming waves.

Edward's eyes flashed to me. A passage of understanding flashed between us. Without a word the two of us stood up and left the cafeteria. Alice would tell Emmett and Rosalie what was going on. Right now, we needed to hunt.

After we had drained half a herd of elk, Edward finally looked up at me, his control back.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I've never felt anything like that. I was seriously going to take her right then," Edward apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go talk to Carlisle. Maybe he knows what's wrong," I suggested.

I tried to keep my cool about me, but I couldn't help the rough timber of my voice as I pictured Edward draining the girl. He winced as my thoughts projected into his mind.

"Sorry. Let's go," I mumbled, clapping his back.

Edward nodded and we began running towards home. It took us very little time before we were breezing through the front door. Esme came out to greet us, her face puckered in a worried frown.

"What happened? Why are you home early?" Esme asked.

"Something happened at school. Is Carlisle home or at the hospital?" I asked.

"He's up in his office," Esme answered.

"Don't worry, Esme. It'll be fine. We just have a few questions," Edward assured her.

She nodded and followed us up to Carlisle's study. Before we even knocked, he called for us to come in. I walked in, Edward behind me. Esme walked over to her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. One of his hands reached up to cover hers, a silent support.

"So, what happened today at school?" Carlisle asked, looking between the two of us.

"Alice had been acting odd all morning, really excited about something. At lunch today, we finally realized why. There's a new girl at school. She's Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. As soon as she walked in, I… I almost lost control. I was going to drain her right then and there, consequences be damned," Edward explained to Carlisle.

Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh, Edward," Esme whispered, moving forward to hug her eldest son.

I could feel the concern and love pouring off of her and it made me smile slightly. I knew Edward was worried about her and Carlisle's reaction. Both of them held concern for Edward and the girl.

_Isabella._

The name whispered across what remained of my soul causing me to shiver. Edward gave me a curious glance, but I was just as confused as him.

"I wonder, she might just be your singer, Edward," Carlisle frowned thoughtfully.

"I thought they were just a myth," Edward gaped.

"Oh, no. The 'la tua cantante' is very much real. Their blood calls to a certain vampire so strongly, the vampire is practically powerless against draining them. I'm actually surprised you managed to resist her, if she is your singer. It must've taken a great deal of restraint," Carlisle smiled proudly.

"Jasper helped me. He sent me a calming wave so I could get out of there," Edward admitted.

Carlisle looked at me, but I just shrugged.

"I couldn't let him attack her in the cafeteria," I pointed out.

"Well done, Jasper. I'm very proud of both of you," Carlisle nodded.

"As am I. Edward, we'll need to take extra precautions until you're certain you won't attack Isabella," Esme insisted gently.

"Of course, Esme," Edward agreed easily.

"The best solution would be to always hunt before you go to school. Perhaps you can spend some time around her, slowly desensitize yourself to her scent," Carlisle advised.

"I can try, though, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be alone with her," Edward winced.

"Of course not. One of us would have to be with you. Emmett would be ideal. He's powerful enough to force you into leaving if you feel as if you are going to attack her. Alice would be a good choice as well. She could see the problem before it arose and get you out without Isabella noticing. And then Jasper did well with you today. Yes, I think with your siblings at school, you will do fine," Carlisle decided.

"Uh, Carlisle? There's something else," I started.

All three of them gave me their full attention. I shifted slightly in my chair, suddenly nervous.

"When Isabella looked at me, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. If Alice hadn't broken my concentration, I might have. And when Edward was watching her, I wanted to tear him apart for even looking at her," I told him.

Carlisle frowned, his fingers steepled in front of him. I felt my nerves kick up as I waited for his answer.

_What's he thinking, Edward?_

I glanced over at my brother, but he didn't acknowledge he had even heard my question.

"I am not sure what that might mean, Jasper. I've never heard of anything like that happening. Of course, we form a connection with our mates upon sight, but I've never heard of a vampire having such a strong reaction. Normally, it's just a recognized bond and both parties instantly know," Carlisle explained.

"It wasn't like that. I seriously felt like I might cease to exist if I didn't kiss her," I sighed, frustrated at trying to explain the emotions that had run through me.

"Calm down, Jasper. We'll figure this out. In the mean time, just take extra cautions when around her. I'm fairly certain you would scare her if you tried to kiss her without getting to know her first," Carlisle assured me.

I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know if I can be around her right now. If I get too close, I might lose control. The others will have to help Edward until I'm sure I won't scare or hurt her," I decided.

"If you're sure?" Carlisle questioned.

I nodded, assuring Carlisle of my decision. There was a slight pang in my chest at the thought of staying away from Isabella, but I wouldn't have her afraid of me. I hoped it wouldn't take too long before I gained control over my impulses.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. You're going to be late for school if you don't leave now," Charlie called up the stairs.

I was staring into my mirror, building up the courage to walk down the steps, climb in my new truck, and drive to Forks High. Glancing down at my attire, I decided it was as good as it was going to get. Jeans and a t-shirt really was the only thing I could imagine wearing. I didn't need to draw anymore attention to myself. I wanted to blend in as much as possible today.

Running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to smooth the waves, I took a deep breath. I couldn't put it off any longer. It was time.

As I walked down the stairs, I focused on my feet. I didn't want to trip and end up sporting a new bruise mid-day. The students of Forks High would learn soon enough that I was not exactly Miss Graceful.

"Good luck today, kiddo," Charlie smiled as I walked past him to the door.

"Thanks, Dad. Have fun at work," I nodded.

Charlie waved once as the screen door slammed behind me. I hurried down the steps, grateful for a brief pause in the near constant rain that seemed to hang over head. My truck came to life with a deafening roar. The beast shook the entire way to school, jerking to a stop in the parking lot. All the students in the parking lot looked over as I climbed down.

_Just look down. Don't make eye contact. Maybe they'll leave you alone._

Yeah, right. Already, a dark haired boy was making his way over to me. I bit my lip as I debated whether to run in the opposite direction or just accept my fate. Before I had come to a decision, the boy was upon me.

"Hi. You're Isabella Swan, right?"

I sighed heavily, steeling my reserve before smiling up at him.

"I actually go by Bella, but yes," I answered.

"Hey. I'm Eric. Do you need any help finding the main office for classes? I'd be more than happy to be your personal guide for your first day at the illustrious Forks High," Eric offered.

I bit back a laugh, but decided to take him up on his offer.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," I murmured.

"No problem at all, Bella. If you ever need anything, you just let me know," Eric winked.

I tried really hard not to show my unease, but my cursed blush had other ideas. I felt my face heat up and groaned internally. Why did I have to be my father's daughter?

"So, here's the main office. Mrs. Cope will have your schedule. I'll wait for you out here," Eric explained.

I nodded my thanks and walked into the spacious room. An older woman was sitting behind the front desk, Mrs. Cope written upon a desk plaque in front of her. I walked over to her desk and patiently waited for her to notice me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule," I told her.

"Ah, yes. Charlie's daughter. Welcome to Forks, dear," Mrs. Cope smiled, handing me a sheet.

"Thank you," I blushed.

Eric was waiting for me outside the doors. He grinned when I walked up to him.

"So, what's the first class?" Eric asked.

I glanced down at my schedule.

"English," I answered.

"Awesome. Me too. Right this way, Miss Swan," Eric bowed, holding out an arm.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I moved past him. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

By lunch, I had met the rest of Eric's friends. One of his guy friends, Mike Newton, had already tried to hit on me twice since meeting me. Although, he did it very subtly, it still made me extremely uncomfortable. Mike was cute, in a puppy dog kind of way, but I wasn't used to so much attention from guys.

Luckily, Jessica Stanley had saved me. Jessica was the gossip queen of the school. She knew everything about everyone and didn't hesitate to share, whether you asked or not.

"You're so lucky, Bella, being new. All the guys are going to go after you. Although, you should try to wear something a little more flattering. Once the novelty starts to wear off, you'll have to rely on your looks just like the rest of us," Jessica informed me, flipping a brown curl behind her shoulder.

I nodded, not really paying attention. I had no intention of attracting any of the boys at this school. I would leave that all to her.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to snag one of the Cullens," Jessica shrugged, pushing open the cafeteria door.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked, contributing to our conversation for the first time.

"They're the scandal of the town. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted all five children. Two of them are together, but they're all really close. It's kinda gross to water, really. They're sitting at the corner table.

"Emmett is the big guy with black curly hair. He's with Rosalie, the blond Barbie doll girl. Edward is the one with bronze colored hair and looked like he's bored. Alice is the black haired little one. She's really weird. I'd stay away from her. And, then, there's Jasper. He has blond curly hair and looks like he's in pain.

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They're actually Hales, but everyone calls the whole family Cullen. All the others were adopted individually. They all tend to stay to themselves, but maybe you'll get lucky and land Edward," Jessica grinned.

I glanced around the room as we moved into the lunch line. I spotted the Cullens easily. Jessica had left out one major fact.

All five of them were breathtakingly beautiful.

I recognized each of them by Jessica's description and noticed that Alice was watching me, smiling wide and bouncing in her seat. I quickly glanced away, uncertain if that was good or bad. My eyes connected with Jasper's and I inhaled sharply.

An unfamiliar jolt darted through my body, originating from my chest. I found myself craving his lips on mine. I'd never so much as held hands with a boy, but I suddenly wanted Jasper's arms branded around my waist, his lips on mine, his body pressed against me completely.

"Bella? Hello?"

I turned away from his hypnotizing golden eyes and focused on Jessica.

"You okay?" Jessica asked, glancing between me and Jasper.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just got a little distracted," I murmured, walking down the line.

I glanced back at Jasper to see him staring at his brother. I watched as the two of them stood up instantaneously and walked out of the cafeteria. When the doors closed behind him, a pain filled my chest and I suddenly felt like crying.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! What's wrong?" Jessica asked, grabbing my arm.

I quickly pulled back the tears and shook my head.

"Sorry. I must be tired. I don't know what came over me," I admitted.

"Let's go sit down and eat. Maybe it'll help," Jessica suggested, still frowning.

I nodded and followed her over to the table that held the rest of the people I'd met earlier. Angela smiled at me as I took the empty seat beside her. I returned her smile.

Angela was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. I'd instantly liked her as soon as Eric introduced us. She was quiet with light brown hair and eyes that seemed to observe everything going on around her. Her tall frame towered over my own, but she was too sweet to be intimidating. Besides, she was skinny as a pole. I seriously doubted she could do much damage, even if she wanted to.

"Hey, Bella. How was your morning?" Angela asked.

"Pretty good. Jessica has caught me up on all the Forks High drama," I told her.

"Yeah, Jess is pretty good at that," Angela laughed.

"Well, if I didn't tell her, who would?" Jessica asked.

"No one. She would've had to find out for herself," Angela answered.

"Exactly and it would've taken forever. I saved her time and energy. She should be thanking me," Jessica stated.

"Thank you, Jessica, for taking pity on me," I teased.

"You're welcome," Jessica nodded before giggling.

Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. I grinned, taking a bite of my salad before Jessica could notice.

"Hey, Bella. How do you like the exceptional cuisine that our chef has prepared today?" Eric asked, sliding in beside me.

"Oh, it's just wonderful," I told him.

"Seriously, Eric? Laying it on a little thick man," Mike snorted, elbowing Eric.

"Whatever, dude. You're just pissed cause I got to her first," Eric retorted.

"Whatever," Mike mumbled.

I gritted my teeth, holding back the stinging remark I wanted to give them both. Neither one of them "got me". Honestly! They were like two year olds with a cookie!

"So, Bella, what are your plans for this weekend?" Mike asked.

Really? It was only Monday.

"Nothing right now. My dad and I might go down to La Push to visit some friends, but nothing's definite," I shrugged.

"Great. Wanna go to Port Angeles and catch a movie?" Mike asked.

"Um, I don't know. I still have a lot of unpacking to do and I'm not sure Charlie will like me going out so soon after moving, you know?" I hedged.

"Sure. Just let me know when you want to do it and we'll go then," Mike smiled.

Ugh. The boy could not take a hint.

"Sorry, Mike, but Bella's first free weekend will be spent with Angela and I. We'll be going prom dress shopping," Jessica intervened.

I didn't know which was worse. Prom dress shopping or a date with Mike. Both sounded torturous. Though, maybe with Angela along it wouldn't be so bad. And, it's not like I actually had to buy a dress. I really didn't like the idea of going to prom.

Thankfully, the bell chose that moment to ring. I jumped out of my seat and raced out the doors. Unfortunately, I didn't lose my tour guide. Eric caught up with me quickly and asked his now familiar question.

"What's your next class?"

"Biology."

* * *

I arrived home to an empty house. Relieved to have some time before Charlie began peppering me with questions about my first day, I plopped onto the couch. As my eyes drifted closed, an image of Jasper flashed across my memory. I smiled as I recalled his perfectly chiseled features.

Jasper was all man despite only being eighteen. Not an ounce of youthfulness clung to his face or body. His lean muscles had rippled beneath his shirt as he walked with his brother out the door. I could help, but imagine those strong arms holding me close.

I wondered vaguely what his voice sounded like. Was it a deep bass? A soft baritone? I couldn't imagine him with a high voice. No, his voice would be rough.

More than anything, I wanted to hear him say my name just before he placed his lips on mine. The thought alone sent a shiver through my body. It didn't bode well for if he ever actually did kiss me.

Jessica's words came back to me.

"_They all tend to stay to themselves, but maybe you'll get lucky and land Edward."_

I had no intention of "landing Edward", but the thought of landing Jasper was something I was definitely interested in.

The clock above the fireplace rang four o'clock. I jumped up, realizing I had just spent two hours fantasizing about Jasper Hale. Charlie would be home in another hour. I needed to get started on dinner.

Hurrying into the kitchen, I took inventory of the cabinets. Finding the ingredients to make spaghetti, I set to boiling water. As I cooked, my thoughts drifted on ways to get close to Jasper. By the time dinner was ready and Charlie had come home, I was no closer than I had been when I started.

Tomorrow, I'd have to ask Angela what she thought about me going after one of the illustrious Cullens.

I laughed to myself at the use of one of Eric's words. I'd have to tell him tomorrow.

"Good day at school, Bells?" Charlie asked, hanging up his gun belt.

"Great day, Dad," I smiled.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but I didn't elaborate as we sat down to eat dinner.

I couldn't wait to see Jasper again. Maybe get a chance to talk to him.

The morning couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope this cleared up some questions you guys had. I would like to say, just in case you missed it, ALICE AND EDWARD ARE NOT TOGETHER! ALICE AND JASPER ARE NOT TOGETHER! There! Now, you can't say you didn't know!**

**All the reviews have been totally awesome! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter just as much! Next chapter will be up within the next two days!**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three

**Bella's POV**

Jasper wasn't at school on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. On Thursday, I became slightly depressed. By Friday I had given up.

When I came to school Tuesday morning, I had waited in the parking lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jasper before school started. Where his siblings showed up without him, disappointment had hit me. When he didn't show up again on Wednesday and Thursday, I'd been worried.

I parked my truck in my usual spot, glancing over to where the Cullens usually parked. They were all standing around, talking amongst themselves. My heart rate picked up and I gasped as I realized that Jasper was with them, laughing with Edward and Emmett.

As if they heard me, all three turned in my direction. I felt the blush that always seemed to hide just below the surface make an appearance. I bit my lip as I hurriedly grabbed my bag and busied myself with getting out of my truck.

I began walking towards the school entrance, conveniently located close to the Cullens cars. While I drew closer, Edward raised his hand in greeting. I kept my eyes on his as I nodded my head. I was too embarrassed to look at his brother.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you're ready for a fun filled afternoon of bacteria," Edward grinned.

I laughed at his over enthusiasm that was so obviously forced.

Edward was in my biology class and my lab partner. He's shown up on Tuesday, taking the empty seat beside me. I'd been surprised that the chair belonged to the brother of the man who had invaded my every thought since seeing him the day before. We had formed a sort of friendship over the past few days.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," I admitted with a shrug.

"You'd best be ready to get us an A. I have a grade point average to maintain, you know," Edward warned.

"Oh, please. You could pass that class if you were asleep," I scoffed.

It was Edward's turn to laugh as I rolled my eyes. He continued to smile at me as he reached out a hand to pat Jasper's shoulder.

"So, Bella, you have yet to meet the last member of my family. This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin. Jazz, this is Isabella Swan, otherwise known as Bella," Edward introduced.

I had met Edward's siblings on Wednesday when Edward had invited me to join them for lunch. I liked Alice and Emmett, but Rosalie seemed to dislike me on sight. I could understand why. They were all so unbelievably beautiful and perfect; I was extremely inadequate in comparison.

My gaze shifted to Edward's older brother and my breath got caught in my throat. I had to swallow the impulse to throw my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach at the thought.

"A pleasure," Jasper smiled, holding out his hand.

I shivered slightly at his voice. I was slightly rough, just like I'd expected, with the tiniest hint of a southern accent. The tenor was deep, but not exactly a bass. The sound slid across my ears like silk, soft and smooth. I felt it through my entire body.

I realized his hand was still waiting for mine and quickly put my hand in his, blushing all the while. I expected a simple handshake. Instead, he raised my hand to his lips, placing a kiss across my knuckles. I bit my bottom lip as he pulled away, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too," I murmured, blushing.

Jasper chuckled lightly, his eyes sweeping across my face. I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly nervous. Our eyes met again and I felt the urge return.

If this was going to happen every time I looked at Jasper Hale, I was going to die of heart palpitations.

"So, Bella, what are your plans this weekend?" Alice asked, bouncing over to me.

I smiled at her exuberance, thankful for the distraction.

"I don't really have plans. My dad is going fishing with some friends from La Push. I'll be home alone most of the time," I told her.

She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You should come over to our house! You can meet our parents and I can do something about those horrid outfits you've been wearing," Alice insisted.

I blushed, looking down at my clothes. I had taken care this morning to wear a swoop neck buttoned shirt with a tank top underneath. The jeans were the nicest I owned and my shoes were the best I could do with my limited balance. But, compared to the five people around me, I might as well have been wearing a burlap sack.

"Just so long as you don't try to put me in heels, Alice," I agreed.

"Deal! Oh, I'm so excited!" Alice cried, linking our arms just as the first bell rang.

"We'll talk details at lunch," Alice assured me.

I nodded, turning towards my first class. As soon as I walked in, Eric waved me over. I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally for the bad attempts at flirting that was sure to plague me for the class.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't decide whether I was angry or thrilled that Alice had invited Bella over to our house for Saturday. On one hand, I could barely control myself when I spent five minutes with the girl. I couldn't imagine spending the whole day knowing she was near. On the other hand, I craved her nearness like I craved blood. Both seemed essential to my survival.

Listening to the stories Edward had been telling me all week hadn't helped ease the ache above my heart that had persisted all week. Alice and Emmett seemed to like her as well. Alice kept telling everyone that she and Bella were going to be best friends, overly excited at the idea. I couldn't work up the courage to ask Alice if she saw Bella and I together.

I watched as she sat across the table from me, talking to Alice about this weekend. Or rather, listening to Alice talk. I was surprised to feel genuine happiness coming from her as Alice talked her ear off. She seemed to really enjoy being around my family. It was surprising, to say the least. Humans normally avoided us at all costs.

Emmett and Rosalie were lost in their own little world, leaving Edward and I to listen to Alice and Bella.

I sensed a pang of jealousy and glanced around, searching for the source. I found it coming from a girl three tables away from us. She had frizzy hair and was watching Bella through narrowed eyes. I was instantly on alert, searching for any hostility coming from her.

Edward tensed beside me, keeping his gaze on Bella. I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye, listening to my thoughts.

_There's a girl staring at Bella,_ I growled to him.

He searched the picture in my mind and smiled slightly. I let out a growl low enough for only our kind to hear. Emmett shifted beside me, sensing the tenseness of the situation. Rosalie glared at me, a warning to get myself under control.

"That's Jessica. She's jealous of Bella being accepted into our group so easily. She wanted to be the first one to 'nail a Cullen'," Edward informed me.

I didn't bother to hide my surprise at the information. I would've never thought a human would be interested in getting near one of us. We set off danger signals like crazy to the human brain. Without even realizing it, they tended to avoid us at all costs.

"Oh, she's terrified of us, but she's too obsessed with image to care," Edward chuckled.

"Stupid girl," I grumbled, focusing back on Bella.

Emmett's body shook beside me from silent laughter. I felt a grin creep on my face from his emotions. Rosalie sighed, shaking her head at us all.

She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary which was good. Alice had kept her distracted from what was happening on the other side of the table. They had apparently moved on to Bella's taste in clothing.

"Honestly, Bella. How are you going to attract any attention in those rags?" Alice asked.

I stifled a growl. I didn't want other boys looking at my Bella. And she was mine. Even if she didn't know it yet. I felt her emotions whenever she looked at me. I was pleased to discover this morning, when I kissed her hand, she desired me just as much as I desired her. Unfortunately, Carlisle was correct. She wasn't ready for me to kiss her. Her emotions were confusing her and she didn't understand her desire for me.

"Really, Alice, I don't want to be noticed," Bella huffed.

_Good girl_.

I was the only one allowed to look at my Bella. Anyone else was going to find themselves lost in the woods with the world's greatest predator.

Edward shot me a warning look, but I ignored him.

"But what about Eric? I know he likes you. And Mike. He wanted to take you to the movies this weekend. Why'd you say no?" Alice whined.

I gritted my teeth to keep from snarling at my sister. My eyes sought out the two boys she'd named and knew I could easily remove the problem if it persisted.

"I don't like either of them that way. They're friends, nothing more. I don't want to encourage them," Bella insisted.

"There has to be someone you're interested in," Alice groaned.

Bella blushed and bowed her head, hiding her face from sight. Intrigued, I leaned forward, interested on what she would say.

"There's no one, Alice. I'm not interested in anyone," Bella assured her.

Alice huffed, crossing her arms. Bella peaked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Bella teased.

"I can tell," Alice mock glared.

Both girls smiled at each other at the exact same time.

The bell rang a moment later, signaling the end of lunch. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't see Bella again until the end of the day, if I was lucky. If not, I'd have to wait until she came over to our house on Saturday.

"Come on, Bella. Biology awaits," Edward grinned.

"Oh, joy," Bella grumbled.

I watched as the two of them walked ahead of the rest of us. My heart swelled when she glanced behind and met my gaze. She blushed prettily before facing forward again. I smirked, satisfied that I could cause the reaction without so much as a word.

I was suddenly determined to get a moment alone with her after school.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of another torture period of gym class. I dashed out to my truck, eager to escape another attack from Eric or Mike, begging me for a date this weekend. I was tired of telling them I just wanted to be friends. Neither one seemed to understand the word no.

As I was pulling my keys out of my bag, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed slightly, steeling myself to another round of torture, this time of the romantic kind. Could it even be considered romantic? Maybe a little more stalker-ish.

"Bella?"

I breathed a sigh of relief at the voice. Not Mike or Eric. I spun around to see Jasper standing behind me. He gave me a concerned look. I felt the now familiar tug in my chest as our eyes connected.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else," I admitted, smiling slightly.

Jasper returned my smile, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"I hope my presence in preferred to who ever you thought I was," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I'm not so sure. I was kinda looking forward to turning down Mike and Eric again," I told him teasingly.

"Are they bothering you?" Jasper asked, his expression turning neutral as he looked over the top of my truck..

"Not really. They just can't take a hint. Maybe I'll spell it out for them next time," I shrugged.

"Would you like for me to take care of it?" Jasper asked, looking down at me.

His eyes were dark with repressed anger. I had the distinct feeling that if Jasper took care of it Eric and Mike would end up in the hospital and Jasper would end up in jail. Feeling a shiver run down my spine at the thought, I shook my head.

"They're harmless. Just incredibly persistent," I assured him.

"If it becomes more…" Jasper trailed off.

"Thank you. That's sweet," I whispered.

A warm feeling spread through my stomach at what he offered. Protection. From two boys who wouldn't stand a chance against this man. And there was no doubt about it. Jasper was all man, even at eighteen.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Jasper murmured, running the back of his knuckles down my jaw.

I shivered from the contact. His hands were freezing, but they left a trail of fire in their path. Jasper smiled slightly before turning and going over to where his siblings were waiting for him.

I leaned against my truck, struggling to catch my breath. With one touch, Jasper had evoked more emotion from me than anything else. I wondered again what his kiss would feel like.

Realizing I had been standing by my truck to several moments, I blushed and opened the door, shoving my bag in before me.

"Bella! Wait!"

I groaned, dropping my head against the opened door. I should've escaped while I still had the chance.

Turning, I saw Mike running towards me.

"I'm glad I caught you. I know you've said no before, but would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Mike asked.

"I can't, Mike. I have to make dinner for Charlie," I told him.

"We can leave after," Mike offered.

"I want to get my homework done so I can have the weekend to relax," I countered.

"What about tomorrow then?" Mike persisted.

"I'm going over to the Cullens during the day. Alice wants to spend some time together. Apparently, my wardrobe needs work," I sighed.

"What about Saturday night? Come on, Bella. Give a guy a break," Mike teased.

"Mike, is it possible for us to just be friends? I'm really not interested in having a boyfriend right now," I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"We can go to the movies as friends, Bella," Mike pointed out.

"Not alone together. If you made it a group thing, then yeah," I agreed.

"Great! I'll get a group together and we can go out tomorrow night!" Mike grinned.

"Sure," I nodded, kicking myself.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Mike called, jogging to his car.

I hurried into my truck, eager to get away before Eric could corner me as well. I pulled out of the parking lot, berating myself for allowing Mike to convince me to go to the movies.

* * *

Saturday morning, Edward and Alice pulled into my driveway to pick me up. Charlie had already left for a day of fishing, so I locked the house after I left. Alice smiled widely at me as I climbed into the back seat.

"Our parents are so excited to meet you, Bella. And I can't wait to get you into some better clothes!" Alice smiled, bouncing in her seat.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let her hog you all day," Edward assured me, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Edward laughed as Alice pouted.

"You should be thanking me, Bella. I dress our entire family. I don't share my talents with just anyone," Alice informed me.

"Yes, oh, wise one," I bowed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I joined Edward in laughing at her.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that Mike Newton was talking to you yesterday. Did you finally agree to go on a date with him?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, Alice! I did not. I told him the only way I'd go to the movies with him is if he could get a group together," I told her.

"Aw, what if he makes it a group date?" Alice cooed.

I stiffened, suspicion taking over.

"Do you think he'd really do that?" I asked.

"Maybe," Alice shrugged.

"I doubt Mike has the brain capacity to pull off such a move. I'd say you're safe, Bella," Edward scoffed.

"You never know, Edward. Men tend to be more creative when they're trying to catch a girl," Alice denied.

"Mike Newton isn't a man, Alice. He's a boy," Edward corrected.

"Whatever he is, I don't want to date him!" I insisted strongly.

"We could always go with you," Edward offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward agreed.

"I'm sure Jazz would come, too, if we asked him. He loves a good movie," Alice added.

The idea of going out tonight suddenly seemed much brighter.

"Here we are," Edward announced.

I looked out through the front window and gaped at the huge house before me.

The soft, faded white color gave the appearance of age without appearing old. Three stories rose above, large windows placed throughout. The rectangular building fit in perfectly among the woods surrounding it. I could hear the faint sound of water running and noticed a river behind the house.

"This is where you live?" I stared.

"Yep. Nice, isn't it?" Alice grinned.

I could only nod.

"Our mother loves to decorate," Edward explained.

I stepped out and followed them into the house. There was a couple waiting in the front room, obviously Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle had blond hair that was perfectly combed and stood a good six inches above his wife. Esme gave me a bright smile, tucking a lock of wavy caramel colored hair behind her ear.

"Dad, Mom, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is our father, Carlisle, and our mother, Esme," Edward introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear," Esme smiled, reaching forward to take my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied, taking her hand.

"Our children have told us much about you," Carlisle said, taking my hand.

I noticed they both had cold hands. It seemed to be a common factor among the entire family. Along with the golden eyes.

"I've heard nothing but good things about you both," I nodded.

"Where are the others?" Alice asked.

"Jasper is in his study. Emmett and Rosalie went out for the day," Carlisle answered.

"I'll go get him," Alice offered, skipping up the stairs.

I turned back to the Cullens and offered a hesitant smile.

"You have a beautiful home. Edward told me you're interested in decorating," I addressed Esme.

"Thank you. I do enjoy it. Carlisle allows me free reign in every house we buy. I'm always remodeling a room," Esme admitted with a laugh.

"You've done a wonderful job here," I told her.

Esme smiled widely at me.

"Edward informed us that you are interested in literature. When you take a tour, one of them should bring you by my study. It has the largest collection of books in the house. Jasper's study has quite a few books on the Civil War Era. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to allow you to peak in," Carlisle grinned.

"That would be amazing," I agreed, eagerly accepting.

"Come on. We'll go see if we can find where Alice disappeared to," Edward offered, indicating for me to precede him.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," Esme said.

"You, too," I called as Edward pulled me up the stairs.

"Jasper, Alice, and I share the third story. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are on the second floor," Edward informed me.

"You call them by their names?" I asked, curious.

"They aren't our real parents. It doesn't bother them, though Esme loves it when we call her 'mom'," Edward explained.

"That makes sense," I nodded.

"Here we go. Jasper's study," Edward grinned, opening the door.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked around the room. Books lined the walls all the way around the large room. More were stacked on top of a table in between chairs by a fireplace. A desk sat off to one side, where Jasper sat, reading. Alice was standing in front of him, her arms crossed. They both looked up when we walked in.

"There you are. I tried to get him to come down, but he refuses to put down the book," Alice huffed.

"That's alright. It was worth it to see this," I admitted, staring at the books.

"Feel free to look around," Jasper offered, smiling.

Instantly, I moved to a section, scanning the bindings.

"Are all of these on the Civil War?" I asked.

"Most of them, but I do have other interests," Jasper chuckled.

I blushed and glanced over at him. All three of them were watching me. I shifted under their gazes.

"You can come look at the boring, old books later. Right now, we have got to get you out of those clothes!" Alice insisted, grabbing my arm.

She began dragging me from the room. I looked behind, begging Jasper and Edward for help. The two just waved, smiling all the while.

"Don't bother objecting. You promised as long as I didn't put you in heels I could change your outfit," Alice reminded me.

I sighed as she led me into her room. She barely let me catch a glance at lavender walls before I was dragged into her closet, which was bigger than my bedroom.

"This is your closet?" I gaped.

"Yep. Now, strip! I have lots of outfits and we only have so much time!" Alice ordered.

I groaned, resigned to my fate. Hopefully someone would come save me before Alice completely lost control.

* * *

Three hours and countless outfits later, Edward knocked on Alice's door.

"Alice? There's a phone call for Bella," Edward informed us.

"Oh, thank God!" I breathed, hurrying out of the closet.

Edward chuckled at me as I raced out of the room and down the stairs. Of course, being me, I tripped halfway down. I squeezed my eyes closed, bracing my hands in front of me in hopes of catching my fall. Instead of ending up sprawled out at the bottom of the stair case, I found myself floating in midair. Opening one eye to peak, I saw Jasper had me wrapped in his arms, holding me up.

"How…?" I asked, completely confused.

I hadn't seen him when I'd come out of Alice's room or as I'd hurried down the stairs. I was certain he hadn't been in the living room.

"I was coming up the stairs. You must have not noticed," Jasper explained.

I frowned, not believing him at all. I was extremely aware of Jasper whenever he was near me. Even now my body was thrumming with awareness, my lips practically begging for his.

"No, I didn't see you. You weren't even in the room," I denied, shaking my head.

Jasper placed me on my feet, his eyes boring into mine. I bit my lip, suddenly nervous.

"You were distracted. I believe Esme is waiting in the kitchen with your phone call," Jasper insisted.

Still frowning, I moved past him to the kitchen. Esme smiled brightly at me as she held out the phone.

"It's a boy. I believe he said his name was Mike," Esme murmured.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hey, Bella. So, I got a few people to agree to tonight. I'll come by to pick you up around six?" Mike offered.

"Oh, that's okay, Mike. I'll just meet you there," I assured him.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've never been before, right?" Mike asked.

I could hear the frown in his voice and tried hard not to smile.

"I'm sure I can find it," I replied.

"Well, if you're sure. We're meeting at the movie theater and then going to dinner," Mike informed me.

"Okay. See you tonight," I agreed.

"Bye, Bella."

I handed the phone back to Esme.

"I'm sorry he called here. I was expecting him to leave a message at my house," I blushed.

"It's no problem, Bella. We get phone calls all the time for Carlisle," Esme insisted.

I gave her a small smile.

"Is Jasper on the cross country team?" I asked suddenly.

"No. None of the children play sports. Why?" Esme asked.

"I fell down the stairs on my way in here and Jasper appeared out of no where. He managed to catch me and keep me from landing at the bottom of the staircase," I told her.

"Hmm. Well, Jasper is extremely fast. It's a good thing he was there to catch you. It would've been horrible if you'd gotten hurt," Esme frowned, brushing my hair.

I nodded, giving her another smile before turning to leave the room.

"Would you like lunch soon, Bella?" Esme offered.

"Oh, um, sure. That would be nice," I agreed.

"I'll bring it up once it's finished," Esme smiled.

"Thank you," I blushed, walking out.

I frowned as I made my way back up to Alice's room. I knew there was something going on with the Cullens. I couldn't imagine what though. They were such a nice family.

"Hey, Bella! Heard you almost took a nose dive off the stairs. Nice," Emmett grinned, holding up a hand.

I blinked and glanced around the room.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Outside. I was with Rosie," Emmett explained.

I continued to stare at him, even more confused. Emmett just grinned and wiggled his fingers.

"Come on! High five for falling!" Emmett laughed.

I reached up my hand and touched it to his. I wasn't surprised to find that his skin was just as cold as the rest of the family.

"Do all of you have poor circulation? Your skin is freezing," I stated.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that," Emmett answered, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed, not understanding the joke. Rosalie chose that moment to walk in. She gave me a cold look before taking Emmett's hand and dragging him up the stairs. Edward passed them on his way down and frowned at the two of them. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Bella. You want to take a break from clothes and come check out my music collection?" Edward offered.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Maybe I could get some answers out of him.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Three is done! You guys have been really awesome with the reviews! I'm so excited that you all are enjoying it! I absolutely am loving writing this one!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Four

**Jasper's POV**

I listened as Bella spoke to Newton about tonight. I growled softly at him calling her. I didn't like other guys paying her attention. It helped that I could feel her irritation and embarrassment as she hung up on him. I winced slightly as she asked Esme about my speed. Thankfully, Esme did a good job of redirecting her.

Alice swept into my study, smiling widely. I kept part of my mind focused on Bella as I turned to face her.

"Oh, Jazz! I'm so excited!" Alice cried, clapping.

"Yes, I can feel that, Alice. What's up?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I just had the most wonderful vision!" Alice squealed.

"What about?" I asked.

"You," Alice grinned.

I frowned, not sure if I wanted to know what exactly Alice had seen. She tapped her toes as she waited for my response.

"Do I even want to hear about it?" I sighed.

"Well, I suppose it could be a surprise," Alice frowned.

_"Hey, Bella. You want to take a break from clothes and come check out my music collection?"_

"_Sure."_

"Oh. I guess I better go keep an eye on him. I'm very surprised at him, though. He's doing marvelous with his thirst," Alice smiled.

"I've noticed. I think the night visits help," I admitted.

"I still say it's creepy that you two sit outside her window and watch her sleep," Alice sniffed, turning away.

"I know, but it helps with his blood thirst and it's the only way I can be close to her," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Jazz. I'm sorry. I know you care about her. Maybe you can get closer to her tonight. Save her from Mike and Eric," Alice suggested softly.

"Why do you insist on her grabbing their attention?" I growled, glaring at her.

"I don't really want her to go after them! I'm trying to help her realize who she really likes," Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" I demanded, suddenly nervous.

"Well, I'd tell you, but I have to go make sure Edward doesn't eat your Bella. Be ready at six," Alice called, walking out of my study.

I frowned after her, not liking the thought of Bella being interested in anyone but me. Unless… Alice meant me. She had called Bella mine. Was she trying to tell me something?

I groaned softly, thumping my head against my chair.

I really hated it when Alice did her cryptic shit. Her and Edward were the pros of the family at it. No one could figure out what the two of them were talking about most of the time.

Tonight, though. Tonight would be a good night for me to make another move to get closer to my Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I worried my bottom lip as Edward drove down the road towards Port Angeles. Alice was chattering happily in the front passenger seat, leaving Jasper sitting beside me in the back seat.

Edward hadn't been very forthcoming with information earlier. I looked at the three people in the car with me. None of them were related and, yet, they all shared identical characteristics. It just didn't make sense.

We were less than five minutes away from the movie theater. I could only imagine what everyone's reactions would be when I showed up with the Cullens behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that Mike would not be happy. Hopefully one of the other girls would be able to capture his attention.

"Did Mike say where to meet them?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Um, no. He just said the movies," I shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find them," Edward assured us.

I glanced over at Jasper to find him watching me. I blushed, glancing down to hide my face. I peaked through my hair to see him smiling, still watching me. I bit my lip again and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Here we are. God, I hope they didn't pick that new chick flick," Edward grumbled climbing out of the car.

Alice giggled as she followed his example. Jasper winked at me before opening his door and sliding out. I was about to move to my own door when a hand was suddenly extended into the car. I reached out and placed my hand in his. His cold grip was steady as he pulled me out of the car and to his side.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Any time," Jasper smiled.

I took a deep breath as the all too familiar urge rushed through me. I had to take a step back before I pressed myself against him and dragged his lips to mine. I glanced around to see that Alice and Edward were already walking towards the theater. Jasper extended his arm in a very old fashioned move.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked.

I gave him a curious look, but placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. His arm felt like stone beneath my fingers and I was briefly amazed at his obvious strength. He began leading me forward, following Edward and Alice.

"You're very traditional, aren't you?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned, looking down at me.

"Most guys today don't offer a girl their arm. We're lucky if we get offered a hand. I've noticed most guys prefer to just wrap their arms around the girl's waist," I informed him.

"I'm not most guys," Jasper murmured, bringing his face close to mine.

I stopped breathing as I felt his cool breath wash over my face. The scent was entirely too intoxicating and I wavered on my feet. Jasper reached out to steady me.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Fine," I gasped, embarrassed at my breathy tone.

Jasper smiled slight before continuing on the path he'd been taking. I looked up to see Edward and Alice greeting our classmates in front of the theater. I tried to hide a smile as I noticed Jessica practically undressing Edward with her eyes. He looked decidedly uncomfortable as she scooted closer to him.

"Your friend is making my brother extremely uncomfortable," Jasper whispered, laughter in his voice.

"She can't help it. He's incredibly sexy," I teased.

I thought I heard him growl and glanced over at him. He face was hard as he glared in Edward's direction.

"You find Edward… sexy?" Jasper asked, his voice dangerous.

"Not particularly. I mean, you're all unbelievably gorgeous, but Edward is a little too straight-laced to be sexy for me. I prefer a little more rugged look," I admitted with a slight shrug.

I felt Jasper relax beside me and had to smile at his reaction. The next instant, we were standing among the rest of the Forks High students. Mike was pouting, glaring at Jasper as he took in our close proximity and my arm linked through his. Eric didn't look too thrilled either.

"Hey, Bella. Jasper," Angela greeted, waving.

"Hey, Angela. How's your weekend been so far?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Alright, I guess. I had to babysit the twins last night while my parents went out," Angela sighed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"At least you're free for the night," I pointed out.

"True. I think I would've gone crazy otherwise," Angela laughed.

"Nice outfit, Bella. I'm surprised you're not in your usual jeans and t-shirt," Jessica giggled.

I blushed and looked down at the outfit Alice had forced me into. The blouse was a dark green flow-y thing with a swoop neck collar. Paired with dark jeans and black ballet flats, it was one of the nicest outfits I'd ever worn.

"Thanks, Jess," I murmured.

"It's not difficult for Bella to look good. She makes jeans and a t-shirt look like the height of fashion," Jasper insisted, coming to my defense.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly in thanks. He gave me a quick wink and returned my smile.

"Are we going to go see this movie or what?" Lauren snapped.

"Relax. We've got plenty of time," Tyler assured her.

"What movie are we seeing?" Alice asked excitedly.

"The vote was for _Stardust_. That cool with you guys?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Edward shrugged.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"This guy trying to get a fallen star for this girl he's into as a birthday present. From the previews, it looks pretty good," Angela answered.

"So, it's a chick flick?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah, but it's got pirates and sword fights. The guys will enjoy parts of it, I'm sure," Angela smiled.

"That's a relief," Eric chuckled.

"Can we get the tickets already?" Lauren asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Keep your pants on. Well, for now. Later, however…" Tyler trailed off suggestively.

Lauren giggled, running her fingers down his arm.

"Only if you pay for my ticket and dinner, baby," Lauren cooed.

I tried not to gag as I watched the exchange. It was really disgusting seeing the two of them flirt. If it could even be called flirting.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper murmured, leading me into the line.

I smiled up at him, grateful for moving us away from the overly intense couple. As Jasper and I made our way to the front of the line, I began getting nervous. I didn't want Jasper to think I expected him to pay for me just because we were standing together. When we reached the front of the line, I indicated for Jasper to go ahead of me.

"You go first. I'll take the next window," I insisted.

He frowned at me, but moved forward. I sighed, a little relieved that he hadn't put up a fight. He turned to me after he was finished and took hold of my hand, pulling me away from the windows.

"Jasper. I still need to get my ticket," I argued, pulling against him.

"A gentleman would never allow a lady to pay her own way. Please, allow me the honor of seeing to your needs tonight," Jasper pleaded.

"You don't have to do this, Jasper. I can pay my own way," I whispered, complete enraptured in his gaze.

"I know you can. However, I want to do this for you, Bella. Please let me," Jasper breathed, his eyes begging.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't say no to him. Despite the fact that I disagreed with him.

"Let me at least buy the popcorn and drinks," I countered.

"Only if you allow me to buy you dinner," Jasper grinned.

"So my choice is dinner later or snacks here?" I asked.

"No. Either way, I'm buying your dinner. However, I will give you the option of purchasing your snacks for the movie," Jasper corrected.

I resisted the urge to stamp my foot just barely. Instead, I glared at him as I spun around to order a bag of popcorn and a soda. Try as I might, I couldn't ignore Jasper's presence behind me. I refused to look at him, however.

"Hey, Bella. Sit with me during the movie?" Mike asked, smiling sweetly.

I debated briefly on agreeing, still a little miffed at Jasper, as I paid for my purchases and moved to allow the next person in line to order. Mike seemed to think I was trying to come up with a way to turn him down and quickly moved to reassure me.

"I promise. Only as friends," Mike swore, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sure, Mike," I sighed, not seeing any way to get out of it gracefully.

I heard a soft growl behind me and turned to see Jasper glaring at Mike. Fortunately, Mike was too busy talking away in my ear to notice. I gave him a confused look, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. Concerned, I stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jasper?"

He looked down at me, his hard eyes softening slightly. My stomach flipped knowing I caused his anger to disperse somewhat. That I had such an effect on a man like Jasper was thrilling.

"Sorry. I just know that you don't like him and he's pushing his luck," Jasper murmured, placing a hand over my own.

"Don't worry about Mike. He's practically harmless. Besides, you'll protect me from any unwanted advances, right?" I teased.

"Of course, Isabella," Jasper agreed, smiling softly.

I shivered as he used my full name. The syllables rolled of his tongue like sweet honey.

"We'd better hurry if we want to get good seats," Mike interrupted.

Jasper sighed, closing his eyes briefly. I smiled and squeezed his arm. He opened his eyes and lifted one corner of his mouth.

"Maybe he'll fall asleep during the previews and we can make an escape," I whispered to him.

He laughed gently, shaking his head at me.

"You are incredible," Jasper smiled.

"Thank you," I grinned, leading him into the theater.

I followed Mike to a row of seats. Alice, Edward, Angela, and Ben were sitting a few rows in front of us. I laughed slightly when I noticed Jessica had positioned herself in the seat beside Edward. Lauren and Tyler were off in one of the corners, making out already.

It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed I had been holding onto Jasper's arm the entire time. I blushed, quickly removing my hand. Jasper gave me a concerned look as he took the seat to my left.

"So, do you think this will be any good?" Mike asked on my right.

I bit my lip and turned to face him. He was smiling widely, encouraging me to carry on a conversation with him.

"Um, I'm not sure. I didn't see any previews," I admitted.

"Angela seems to think it'll be really good," Mike informed me.

"Our interests are similar. Hopefully we like the same kind of movies," I shrugged.

"I just hope it has some good action scenes. Romance and all that love crap is for chicks," Mike said.

"I beg to differ, Mike. From your statement, I would assume you've never been in love and, therefore, never had a woman do a romantic and sweet thing for you. I can assure you there is nothing in the world that compares. Love and romance is not just for 'chicks'," Jasper replied steadily.

I smiled at his almost bored tone even while I was awed by his response to Mike's statement. I felt myself wondering who had managed to capture Jasper's heart and done romantic things for him. Jealousy swept through me immediately and I wanted to scream that Jasper was mine and no girl would be allowed to go anywhere near him again.

Jasper frowned at me and I noticed I was glaring at him. I blushed again and quickly turned towards the screen. Thankfully, the movie chose that moment to start and talking stopped throughout the theater. I settled into my seat and tried to focus on what was happening in the movie.

Unfortunately, Jasper's presence made it nearly impossible. I was aware of every move he made, every breath he took. It was driving me crazy and I found myself sneaking glances in his direction more than once. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Jasper seemed to be watching me as well.

I jumped slightly when I felt one of his fingers trace across my knuckles and along the side of my hand. He chuckled softly beside me as his fingers continued to learn the back of my hand.

Feeling a little bold, I flipped my hand over, giving him access to my palm. His fingers paused for a brief moment and I worried that I may have done the wrong thing. Before I could close my fingers into a fist, Jasper started tracing along the path of my life lines. I shivered at the slightly ticklish feel.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper whispered.

I started as I realized the lights had come back on and everyone was standing up. I blushed, embarrassed at getting so caught up in Jasper.

I heard him chuckle slightly beside me before he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. I noticed Mike standing behind me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We should go. Everyone is waiting for us," Mike insisted.

Jasper tugged on my hand gently, pulling me towards the stairs. I stumbled along behind him, blushing as I missed one of the small steps and bumped into his back. He turned around and steadied me with a hand. Mike, who was just a step behind me, grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I've got her," Jasper told Mike, his eyes narrowed.

Mike huffed, but removed his hands. Jasper pulled me forward to walk in front of him. He placed my hand on the railing and began guiding me with a hand in the small of my back.

Once safely on the ground floor, I sighed and turned to face the two behind me. Jasper indicated for me to precede them down the walkway towards the exit. I bit my lip as I led the way.

Thankfully, the rest of our group was waiting outside, all talking happily about the movie. Alice and Edward quickly moved over to talk with Jasper. Mike took the opportunity to talk to me.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" Mike asked.

"Um, yeah. I guess so," I shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad, as far as chick flicks go," Mike nodded.

"I've never been much of a chick flick girl," I admitted.

Mike smiled as we began walking towards the parking lot as a group. I noticed Alice, Edward, and Jasper were at the back of the group, talking quietly amongst themselves. Mike had maneuvered us to the front, slightly separated from the rest of the group.

"Do you like Italian?" Mike asked.

"Yes. It's actually one of my favorites," I smiled.

"Well, this place will be perfect for you. It's supposed to be pretty good, but I've never eaten there. The girls all recommended it," Mike explained.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something to eat, even if it's just spaghetti," I assured him.

"Oh, come on. Live a little. Try something new," Mike encouraged.

"What if I don't like it?" I asked.

"What if you do?" Mike countered.

"Touché," I laughed.

Mike smiled at me as we walked up the steps to the little Italian restaurant. He held the door open, waving me forward.

"Thanks," I murmured.

The hostess who greeted us looked dead on her feet, but perked up when she noticed Edward and Jasper walk in. I stuffed down the jealousy I felt as she preceded to flirt with them on the way to the table.

"Bella," Jasper called.

I glanced over to see him indicating for me to sit in the seat he had pulled out for me. I blushed as I took the seat. He sat down right beside me with Alice on my other side.

"You and Mike seemed pretty cozy on the way over here," Alice smiled, talking softly.

I felt my eyes widen as I jerked around to stare at her. She giggled slightly, looking across the table.

"What are you talking about? He was just asking if I like Italian," I argued, my voice hushed so as not to be overheard.

"Oh, Bella, really. He was trying to make a move. He's thoroughly disappointed that you aren't sitting next to him," Alice scoffed.

"You're crazy, Alice," I denied.

Alice raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Mike's direction. I glanced over quickly to see him glaring daggers at Jasper. Biting my lip in confusion, I straightened up and snatched the menu up.

"See anything good?" Jasper asked.

I gasped as his breath tickled my ear. I turned to see his face less than an inch away from my own. I gulped, trying to jump start my brain into working properly.

"Um, I think so," I answered slowly.

Jasper smiled before turning back to his own menu. I blinked and shook my head, looking around to see if anyone had noticed our exchange. From the put out look on Mike's face, I guessed he had.

After our waitress came to take our order, everyone began talking about the movie again. I managed to catch the basics from the discussion, but couldn't have told them anything about any part of the movie. All my attention had been focused on the stunning blond man beside me.

The discussion through dinner drifted from the movie to prom to summer plans. I couldn't concentrate on the conversation. I was too busy trying to focus on my food. With Jasper beside me, even the simplest tasks seemed incredibly difficult.

I noticed that none of the Cullens ate much of their food. I knew Jasper hadn't eaten anything in the theater and Alice and Edward hadn't eaten lunch, but none of them seemed hungry. I peeked over at Jasper and Alice's plates to see them practically untouched.

"Do you guys not like the food?" I asked at one point.

"I'm not hungry," Jasper answered.

"Me neither," Alice agreed.

"But you guys haven't eaten anything all day," I frowned.

"Don't worry, Bella. Maybe you just didn't notice us eating," Alice suggested.

I continued to frown, unsure if I should believe her or not. Maybe they had a condition or something. It could have something to do with their cold skin.

I had to put a pause on my thoughts as the bills came and everyone prepared to leave. I tried to convince Jasper to let me pay for my own meal, but he wouldn't hear it.

"We had a deal, Bella. You bought the popcorn at the theater," Jasper reminded me.

"But you didn't eat any of it," I pointed out.

"I never said I would. We just agreed you would pay for it," Jasper smiled.

I glared at him, acting upset at being tricked. On the inside, I was shaking my head and smiling at him. The man definitely knew how to work me.

Outside the restaurant, we said goodbye to our classmates. Mike made his way over to me, but Alice saved me from having to weasel my way out of another discussion.

"Come on, Bella. I'm sure Charlie will be wanting you home before it gets too late," Alice laughed.

"Yeah. We're going to La Push tomorrow. He'll want to get an early start on his fishing," I grinned.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward froze around me. I frowned up at them.

"You're going to La Push?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Yes. My dad's best friend lives there. I'm friends with his son," I told them.

"Who's your dad's friend?" Jasper asked.

"Billy Black," I answered.

"Bella, you need to be careful while you're there. Some of the Quileute's aren't exactly safe to be around," Jasper said, holding my gaze.

"What do you mean? Like gangs and stuff?" I asked, a little worried.

"Sort of like gangs. Just be careful? And call me when you get home, please?" Jasper requested.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. I was about to tell him how ridiculous they were being, but the worried and pained look on Jasper's face had me quickly rethinking my response. He grabbed hold of my hand, his eyes pleading with me.

"Alright. I'll be extra careful and call you when I get home. Although, I don't really need to worry about gangs. I cause enough damage all by myself," I teased.

Jasper smiled slightly and brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek. I unconsciously found myself leaning into his touch, craving his skin against mine.

We had come to a stop and I realized we were outside of the car. Alice and Edward were waiting inside, the car running.

"You've become very important to me, Isabella. Try to keep yourself safe for me," Jasper murmured.

I couldn't breathe as I slowly nodded. Jasper's eyes searched my face and I felt my heart speed up. I bit my lip nervously as he leaned closer to me. My eyes moved to his lips and I licked my own in anticipation. I was finally going to taste him.

A car horn interrupted the moment, startling us both. Jasper quickly swung me around, my back against the car. He stood in front of me, blocking my view of the car that had honked.

"You guys alright?" Mike called.

I groaned, thumping my head against Jasper's back. His body vibrated with a silent growl. I had no doubt that he was glaring at Mike for interrupting us.

"Fine," Jasper snapped.

"Alright. See you in school on Monday," Mike waved before driving off.

I sighed as Jasper turned around to face me. His expression was dark, dangerous. My heart rate increased again as he turned his fierce gaze on me. His face softened slightly and he ran his fingers across my cheek again.

"I'm sorry," Jasper murmured.

I gulped, trying to fight down the traitorous tears that suddenly threatened to come up. I quickly shook my head and turned towards the car.

Before I could open the door, Jasper grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him. My eyes were wide as I looked up into his nearly black eyes.

"Maybe I should clarify why I'm sorry. I am not sorry for almost kissing you. I am sorry that idiot, Newton, interrupted us. Unfortunately, I will not insult either of us by attempting to kiss you now. The next time, however, I will not be stopped, Isabella," Jasper assured me.

His words were almost like a threat. A shivered worked down my spine at the thought of "next time". Hopefully it would come soon.

* * *

**Okay, guys! Chapter Four is complete. Sorry it took so long. I was having computer problems this week and it took a while to fix. I plan on starting Chapter Five within the next day or so. I'm hoping to have it posted before Sunday. Finger crossed I actually get it done!**


	5. Chapter 5: Legendary Feelings

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Five

**Bella's POV**

The alarm woke me up early Sunday morning, stealing the fantastic dream I had been having. In my dream, Jasper hadn't been interrupted. Simply remembering his phantom lips on mine cause a shiver to work down my spine.

"Bells? You awake?" Charlie called through the door.

"Yeah," I groaned, rolling out of bed.

"We need to be leaving here in about an hour. Harry wants to be leaving the dock around seven," Charlie told me.

"Alright," I agreed, my voice rough from sleep.

I heard his footsteps walk down the steps as I stretched. With one hour, I could afford to take a little time in getting ready. I didn't rush through my morning rituals, but I didn't exactly take my time either. At six thirty, I was ready, fifteen minutes before Charlie said we'd leave.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, putting down the paper.

"Yep," I answered.

"Good. We'll get there earlier than expected," Charlie grinned, grabbing his keys.

I followed him out the door and to my truck. I sent up a silent thank you that he didn't go to the cruiser. I hated riding in that thing.

"Are you going to be okay with Jake for the day?" Charlie asked as we took the fifteen minute drive.

"Of course. I know Jake and I haven't seen each other in a while, but we're still friends," I smiled.

I hoped I was right. How awkward would it be to spend all day with Jake if he didn't even want me around?

Fortunately, I didn't have time to worry about it much. Even as the thought entered my head, we pulled onto the reservation. I watched the small houses go by as we neared the Black's. Charlie parked in front of the red wood paneled house.

I stumbled out of the passenger seat, almost falling in the process. I started when I felt two arms wrap around me, lifting me off the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Bells! What the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Jake. Nice to see you, too," I laughed as he placed me back on the ground.

"You know I always love seeing you, Bells," Jake said, rolling his eyes at me.

"It's still nice to hear instead of 'what the hell are you doing here'," I pointed out.

Instead of looking properly scolded, Jake threw back his head and laughed. I smiled at the happy sound, forgetting that I was supposed to be causing him shame.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jake asked.

He slung his arm over my shoulder and began steering me towards the house. I saw Billy sitting on the front porch, watching Charlie load up the back of the truck. He smiled when he saw me approaching with Jake.

"Morning, Bella. How're you?" Billy asked.

"Pretty good, Billy. You?" I asked, leaning down to hug him.

"Doing alright. Now, you two kids don't do anything stupid today, you hear? And if you do happen to do anything stupid, don't let that old fart know," Billy grinned, indicating Charlie.

"Hey! I heard that, you bastard!" Charlie laughed, slapping Billy's shoulder.

"Damn. Finally got those hearing aids, huh?" Billy smirked.

"Careful. I might decide to push you off the side of the boat. Harry'd help me," Charlie threatened.

The two traded insults as Charlie pushed Billy towards the truck. Once Billy was situated in the passenger seat, Charlie turned to give us The Look.

"Now, you two behave. Or else," Charlie warned.

I tried not to laugh as Charlie went around and climbed into the driver's seat. Billy rolled his eyes at us through the window. Jake's body was shaking with silent laughter as the truck started. We watched as it disappeared down the road.

As soon as it was out of sight, we turned to each other and busted up laughing.

"Now, young lady, you heard your father. You best behave yourself. Or else," Jake mimicked.

I giggled at his imitation of Charlie.

"Or else? Psh! Charlie needs to read a few more parenting books," I scoffed, still grinning.

"Seriously. Where did he come up with that one?" Jake chuckled, shaking his head.

"It couldn't have been that hard. 'Or else'. What a threat," I sighed, disappointed.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Jake asked, turning back towards the house.

"Nope. Why? Are you cooking?" I asked, smirking.

"Actually, I was hoping you would. I seem to remember you could cook pretty well. Let's see if you've improved any over the past few years," Jake teased.

"I'm the guest! You're supposed to take care of me!" I argued.

"You're not a guest. You're family," Jake replied.

I sighed heavily as I followed him into the house, secretly thrilled that he viewed me as a member of his family after all these years.

* * *

Three hours of TV watching after an hour on breakfast, we were walking down First Beach. The cold wind blew off the water, making me shiver. Jake seemed completely at ease, smiling the whole time.

"So, Bella, have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" Jake asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" I asked, frowning up at him.

"This is where they tell them. We normally have a big bon-fire and the entire reservation shows up. It's pretty cool. Dad tells the stories and we have cookouts," Jake explained.

"Sounds like fun," I mused.

"Yeah. It is," Jake agreed.

"So what are the legends?" I asked, curious.

"Most of them are about the Quileute Protectors. Our people are supposedly descendents of wolves. A few generations ago, the tribe had Protectors from the cold ones. My great-grandfather was apparently the Alpha to a pack of werewolves. He made a pact with the cold ones. If they didn't bite humans or come onto Quileute land, we wouldn't reveal their secret and attack them. Werewolves and vampires don't exactly get along," Jake grinned.

I stared up at him, my face blank.

"What are the cold ones?" I asked.

"We would call them vampires today. The Cullens were a family of vampires living in Forks when my great-grandfather lived. You probably know their descendents. I heard they go to Forks high. They don't come on the rez, though. Probably because of the old legends. They're pretty much banned," Jake answered.

"How is that possible? The Cullens just moved here a few years before me," I frowned.

"Maybe they're just coming back. Or maybe, they're the same vampires and have returned, thinking everyone who knew them are now dead," Jake teased.

I looked down at the sand, my thoughts running too quickly through my head for me to catch. Jake hip bumped me, chuckling softly.

"Did I scare you, Bells? They're just stories. No need to worry," Jake assured me.

"Yeah. Sure," I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house. I want to show you my baby," Jake urged.

I filed away the information Jake had given me for later. Once I was home, I planned on doing a little more research about the cold ones.

* * *

Turns out, Jake's baby was a black 1986 VW Rabbit.

"Been working on her for a while now. I'm hoping to have her up and running before I get my license," Jake informed me, petting the car's hood.

I furrowed my brows, looking from Jake to the car and back.

"I just have a little more work to do on the engine," Jake sighed.

"Um. That's great," I said slowly.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, smiling.

I turned around, looking at all the things he had in the small "garage". It was a cozy area, despite the fact that is was where he worked on his car. I noticed a small couch on one side and moved to take a seat. Jake was busy tinkering on the engine, talking to me while he did so.

"How do you like school so far?" Jake asked.

"It's alright. The classes are pretty easy," I shrugged.

"That's good. I know Charlie's glad you're here. He's missed you these past few years. You should've seen him when you told him you were coming to live with him. I don't think he stopped smiling the whole week after," Jake laughed.

I smiled, thinking about an over-excited Charlie.

"I'm glad I moved back here. It's turned out to be exactly what I needed," I murmured, folding my legs underneath me.

Jake peaked up at me from under the hood.

"I'm glad you moved back, too. I've missed my best friend. Hey! Next time it rains, you should come over and we'll make mud pies!" Jake grinned.

"I have school tomorrow, Jake," I teased.

He laughed, nodding his head.

"Okay, so it rains a lot here. Next weekend, then. What do you say?" Jake asked, sounding eager.

"Maybe I could stop by for a little bit," I hedged, smiling.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had such a busy social life," Jake scoffed, sticking his nose in the air.

"I'm teasing, Jake, and you know it. I could stop by next Sunday, if you'd like," I offered.

"Of course I'd like," Jake snorted, looking at me like I was crazy.

I smiled and relaxed further by lying down on the sofa completely.

"Well, that's good. Cause I was coming whether you liked it or not," I informed him.

"Oh-ho. Well, then," Jake huffed, laughing.

I giggled as he went back to working on the car.

"Jake? Hey, man, you out here?"

I frowned towards the door of the garage. Jake didn't even bother to look up from the car.

"Yeah, Quil. In the garage," Jake called.

Two boys came to stand in the entrance to the small garage. I sat up quickly, suddenly uncomfortable. Both sets of eyes shifted to me. One of them smiled wickedly while the other simply gave me a curious look.

"Jake, you sly dog, you didn't tell us you had company," the one smiling complained.

"Guys, meet Bella. Bella, meet Quil and Embry. Back off her, Quil. She is definitely off limits to you," Jake warned.

The one who was smiling just smiled wider.

"You know how much I love a challenge," Quil sighed contently.

"Seriously, man. Leave her alone," Jake growled.

"Alright, alright," Quil consented, holding up his hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Jake's told us a lot about you," Embry smiled, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," I returned, shaking his hand.

"Ah, yes. The infamous Bella Swan. It certainly is nice to meet you," Quil smirked.

"Likewise," I agreed, leaning away from him slightly.

This caused them both to laugh and Jake to grin at me.

"Leave her alone, you idiots. You'll scare her off and she'll never come back around," Jake scolded.

"Aw, come on, Jake. We're just teasing her," Quil whined.

"How's the car coming, Jake?" Embry asked, walking over to the piece of metal.

"Good. I need a few more parts and then she'll be done. In plenty of time for me to get my license," Jake grinned.

"Awesome," Embry nodded.

"Dude, we can totally get a better fuel injector than that piece of crap you've got in there now. I know this guy who…"

I tuned out as they started discussing car parts. Not really my thing. Instead, I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, allowing my mind to drift.

* * *

Charlie and Billy didn't return home until after dinner. Jake and I had spent the afternoon in the garage with his friends. After Quil and Embry left, we had travelled inside for dinner and spent the rest of the evening watching TV.

When the dads came home, Charlie was immediately ready to leave. He had to work the next day and I had school. We arrived home and Charlie barely paused to kick off his shoes at the door before trudging up the steps to bed.

Remembering my promise to Jasper, I waited until his door closed before going into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. I pulled out the sheet of paper that had the Cullen's phone number on it from my book bag and dialed.

Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carlisle. It's Bella. Is Jasper still awake?" I asked, glancing at the clock.

It was a little late to be calling, but a promise was a promise.

"Oh, sure. Hold on one moment, Bella. He's been waiting for your call," Carlisle said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I hope he wasn't too worried. Nothing too unusual happened. I didn't even fall," I laughed.

Carlisle laughed as well before getting off to get Jasper. Within a minute, his voice came through the phone.

"Bella?"

I shivered at his deep southern drawl. I had to lean against the wall to keep my legs from giving out underneath me.

"Hey. I'm home. Safe and sound," I assured him.

"Good," Jasper breathed.

I wondered briefly at the relief in his voice. Then, I remembered the stories that Jake had told me. Was it possible the Cullen's had grown up hearing the same stories? Maybe there was a deep seated mistrust.

"I missed you today," Jasper murmured, sending a thrill through me.

"You did?" I asked, in awe of this man.

"Yes. The hours passed by too slow and I cursed every tick of the second hand for taking it's time," Jasper answered.

"I missed you, too," I admitted breathlessly.

I couldn't be sure if it was the static of the phone or if he growled.

"I wish I didn't have to wait all night to see you," I sighed.

"I know. It feels like forever," Jasper agreed.

"You will be at school, right?" I asked, gripped with a panic that he would disappear for a week again.

"Yes. I need to see you as soon as possible. If I could, I'd see you tonight," Jasper said.

"I know what you mean," I mumbled.

"You should probably get to sleep, Bella. The sooner you close those eyes, the sooner I can see them tomorrow," Jasper suggested.

I bit my lip, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early," Jasper promised.

"Okay. Goodnight, Jasper," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well."

With that, I hung up the phone. My hand lingered on the receiver, holding onto the last connection. After a few minutes, I trudged upstairs to start up my ancient computer. There was some research I needed to do.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm from a vivid dream. I sat up in bed, shaking the dream from my head. The images wouldn't leave.

Memories of last night came flooding back and I gasped, looking over at my computer.

I had figured it out. The Cullens, the legends, the werewolves. All of it. Too many of the online sites had been similar to each other.

Vampires were known for being cold, like death. They were incredibly fast. They didn't eat food. They're bodies were hard as rock. They were superhuman strong. It all added up to one thing.

The Cullens were vampires.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I stood in the parking lot of Forks high, eagerly waiting for Bella's truck to pull in. My siblings were all gathered around the car, talking amongst themselves as we did every morning. This was the first time I wasn't participating.

Saturday night had been amazing, for the most part. Mike Newton would definitely need to be put in his place. Thankfully, Eric hadn't made any moves on her. If he tried anything today, he would be added to my hit list.

The only thing that saved Mike from getting pummeled Saturday, was Bella's obvious discomfort with his attentions. And the fact that it caused her to turn to me for protection.

I had loved every minute spent with Bella on my arm. Her heated touch had felt amazing to my cold skin. I had been unable to stop touching her through the movie. The darkened theater heightened my sense of her. The desire pouring from her throughout the evening had nearly undone my carefully constructed self-control.

I hated the fact that Jessica made Bella feel self-conscious. The jealousy radiating from the girl explained her actions, but nothing could excuse anyone from hurting my Bella in any way. Of course, jealousy from my Bella was a different thing entirely. She had felt it twice during the whole night. Once in the theater when we were discussing romance and the other in the restaurant. I didn't know why she felt jealous, but I had hoped it was because of the thought of me with another girl. I know I was jealous at the thought of her with another man.

I smiled, remembering her irritation at me paying for her ticket and dinner. I may not remember much from my human life, but I was raised a gentleman and some things just stick with you. I was certain my father would've whipped me if I'd allowed Bella to pay.

I loved the fact that she was so easily embarrassed. Throughout the night, she would catch herself touching me and blush, bringing blood to her cheeks. Surprisingly, her blood didn't tempt me at all. She was the first human I'd met I didn't want to suck dry.

I nearly jumped out of my skin from my eagerness as I heard Bella's truck draw closer to the school. I was completely focused on the entrance, waiting for the ugly orange beast. My entire body relaxed as soon as the truck came into view. I watched as she parked in her usual spot, a few parking spots over from ours in the row behind us.

Before I knew it, I was walking over to open the door for her and helping her out. She smiled up at me as I set her on her feet.

"Good morning," Bella greeted.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked, leaning in to grab her back.

"Very well. I did have an interesting dream, though," Bella admitted.

"What about?" I asked.

Last night, Edward and I had sat outside Bella's window like we did most nights. I had noticed some strange emotions coming from her throughout the night. I was curious to find their reasoning.

"Well, the first one was about my best friend, Jake, becoming a wolf. That was a little strange, but I chalked it up to the legends he told me yesterday. The second was about vampires. Another legend he told me," Bella shrugged.

I felt my entire body tense as she looked up at me with those endless brown eyes. She was staring straight into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. I tasted her emotions, wondering if she knew, but she was relatively calm. The usual flutter of excitement that came from being near each other was present, as was the desire, but her emotions weren't much different from Saturday night. Except, maybe they were stronger.

"Interesting. You'll have to tell me the legends sometime," I coughed, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Your family was in one of them. Or, rather, Carlisle's family," Bella informed me.

"Really?" I asked, becoming more and more concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. No one really believes in vampires and werewolves. I'm sure they won't hold the legends against you," Bella smiled, giving me a wink.

I relaxed. She thought it was all folklore. Of course, I would have to tell her the truth someday. I only hoped she wouldn't turn away from me when I did.

"Bella! How was your Sunday?" Alice asked, skipping over to hug Bella.

"It was different. I spent the entire afternoon in a garage while three boys talked cars," Bella answered, wrinkling her nose.

"Sounds awful. I bet you would've preferred to talk about shopping, right?" Alice grinned.

"Ugh. I'm not sure which is worse," Bella groaned.

Alice laughed, not taking offense.

"You seemed to have survived the weekend in one piece," Edward observed.

"Yep. Didn't even fall once while I was at La Push," Bella beamed, obviously proud of herself.

"Well, that's good. I didn't miss anything," Emmett chuckled.

"No, Emmett, you didn't. Nothing I did on Sunday was high five worthy," Bella sighed dramatically.

"That means you're bound to have to catch up soon. I hope I'm around to witness it," Emmett smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"Just don't push me down any stairs, okay?" Bella requested.

Emmett threw back his head and laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bella. You're way too much fun to kill," Emmett told her.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Bella smiled.

"Come on. We'd better get you to class," I murmured, ushering her towards the doors.

Bella waved at my siblings, promising Alice she would be sitting with us for lunch. I groaned internally. I wasn't sure how much longer we'd be able to go without Bella bringing up our eating habits again.

We arrived at her classroom too early for my tastes. She turned to me as we stopped by the door. I reached up and brushed my fingers along her jaw line. She shivered, leaning into my hand. My breathing stopped as I felt her emotions. There was a new one that had been building since we'd first seen each other.

"See you at lunch," Bella said, her voice softer than silk.

I nodded, still unsure about the emotion I'd been feeling from her. It wasn't until I was halfway through third period that I realized what she was feeling. I couldn't believe it. I'd felt it from so many different people, but I'd never had this particular kind felt towards me. It was… amazing.

Bella was in love with me.

* * *

**Okay, it's a little later than I wanted it, but we lost power for a little while here and then I had problems with my family that just… was not fun. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truthful Confessions

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Six

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella as we walked into the lunch room together. She was talking animatedly about a government project she would be working on, but I was too busy basking in her emotions to pay close attention. She turned to me as we came to stand in line.

"Are you actually going to eat today?" Bella asked.

I sensed a hint of amusement and mischief, as well as uncertainty, coming from her. I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Maybe I'll just steal off your tray," I teased.

"You're more than welcome to," Bella agreed easily.

She was still a little uncertain, but her emotions were relatively happy. I searched for my new found favorite, sighing when I felt it. I was pleased to discover the emotion was constant despite the fact that other emotions were often stronger at certain times.

"Do you think our forefathers would be happy about the way our country is run today?" Bella asked as we walked.

"I don't see why not. The United States is a fine nation. True we have problems, but what nation doesn't? The main factor that the founding fathers were looking for was freedom and we've upheld that standard to today," I shrugged, paying for her lunch.

She frowned as I collected my change.

"You really should stop buying my food for me," Bella sighed.

"Why? I like taking care of you," I insisted.

"It's… weird. I'm not used to it," Bella shifted.

"You should get used to it. I plan on doing it often," I murmured.

I smiled smugly as she shivered slightly, a blush gracing her cheekbones. I guided her towards our table with a hand on her lower back. She sighed as I pulled out her chair for her. If I couldn't feel her giddiness at my gesture, I would think she didn't like me acting the gentleman.

My family greeted us easily. Alice quickly pulled my Bella into a discussion about taking a shopping trip the coming weekend. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering to each other, both giving off vast amounts of lust. Edward was listening to Alice and Bella, his fingers tapping across the table as if it were a piano.

I placed my arm on the back of Bella's chair and was rewarded with her warmth when she leaned back into my arm. I closed my eyes, smiling at her pleasant emotions. I found the love and noticed it had changed slightly. Now, not only was she feeling love for me, but for my whole family. Of course, the love was different. She felt familial love for my family. I was the only one who would feel her committed romantic love.

She laughed at something Edward said and my heart flipped. Bella was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on and her laugh was pure music.

"What do you think, Jasper?"

I started at the sound of my name, my eyes snapping open. Bella was looking up at me, the rest of my family suddenly paying attention to us as well.

"Of what, darlin'?" I asked softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Next weekend. The six of us taking a trip to Port Angeles together," Bella repeated.

"A whole day spent with you? Do you even have to ask?" I smiled.

She blushed and looked down, hiding her face from my family. I chuckled and tightened my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, perfect! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice cried, clapping her hands.

Bella looked up and smiled at the over-excited pixie.

"It's just shopping, Alice," Bella reminded her.

"Just shopping? Just shopping! Bella! That's like me saying it's just a book about Pride and Prejudice or something!" Alice gaped.

Bella giggled, shaking her head at Alice's outraged expression.

"Really, Bella. You could take some pointers from Alice. You're choices tend towards the unusual," Rosalie spoke up.

I fought down the urge to hiss at my sister. Rosalie was speaking of more than just her clothing choices. Bella may not realize it, but the rest of us certainly did.

Rosalie was the only member of my family who did not approve of me being with Bella. The day she came home from school and found out I was already in love with her, she and Emmett had taken an extended hunting trip for the night. She hadn't talked to me for three days after finding out. She only spoke then to give me her opinion of the foolishness of falling for a human.

I had thought warning her away from Bella had been working, but apparently she was growing tired of keeping her comments to herself.

Bella looked over to Rosalie, completely un-phased.

"You know, you're not the first person to mention that. Unfortunately, I've never been one to care what other people think of me. I find that caring about ones appearance extremely petty," Bella informed her.

The look of outrage on Rosalie's face would've made a lesser person cower, but Bella just turned back to Alice. Rosalie didn't bother to hide her hiss at the casual dismissal.

Luckily, the bell rang a moment later and everyone stood up to go to their next class. I quickly grabbed hold of Bella's hand, pulling her away from my family. I stopped when we reached her next class and moved her against the wall.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. She's just a little… concerned about me," I murmured, brushing my fingers across her jaw.

"It's okay, Jasper. She's your twin. She's bound to think that no girl is good enough for you. I'm willing to be patient and prove my worthiness," Bella smiled, leaning into my touch.

I closed my eyes, feeling an onslaught of love coming off Bella. The emotion had a dizzying effect causing me to sway slightly. Bella reached out and touched my waist, steadying me.

"Are you alright?" Bella whispered, concerned.

"Fine," I grunted, opening my eyes.

Our faces were less than an inch apart. Just a little further and my lips would be pressed against hers. I heard her heart rate increase and her breathing pick up as I focused my attention on her plump lips.

"Hale! Swan! No PDA in school!"

I growled at the voice of the vice principal of the school, cursing the man to hell. Bella gasped, pulling away from me. It felt like losing an arm and I ached to reach out and pull her back against me.

"See you after school?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes," I growled, my irritation at losing her warmth evident in my voice.

Bella smiled slightly, squeezing my hand briefly, before disappearing into her class just as the tardy bell rang. I sighed heavily, rubbing my hand over my face. I knew I'd be late to class, but couldn't bring myself to care at the moment as I made my way across the building.

That was the second time my kiss with Bella had been interrupted. The next time, I would not be stopped. I would make sure of it.

* * *

I waited for Bella by her truck, glaring at the ground. The few hours we had spent apart had done nothing to ease my irritation. In fact, the time had only made it worse. If she was near me, I could take strength in her warmth and the peace of her emotions.

I watched the front doors of the school, searching for my girl's mahogany hair. I finally spotted her walking with Newton. I growled at how close he was to her, the emotions coming off him overly friendly. Forcing myself to stay standing by her truck instead of storming over there to rip him apart proved to be extremely difficult. Bella's annoyance at him was the only thing that saved him.

Luckily, Bella extracted herself from him easily enough and was quickly walking towards me. When she noticed me leaning against the truck waiting for her, she smiled causing my stiff stance to relax. I sighed as she reached out her hand to intertwine our fingers. I pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying my face into the top of her head.

"How were your last two classes?" Bella asked softly.

"Far too long," I murmured, breathing in her scent.

I felt her smile against my chest and couldn't contain my own. The thrill that had shot through her at my words eased the vice around my heart that seemed to form whenever she was away from me.

"I'd better be getting home. I need to start that history project and fix dinner for Charlie," Bella sighed.

I tightened my arms around her, unwilling to let her go just yet.

"Can I call you tonight?" I asked.

Bella pulled away to look up at me, her bottom lip between her teeth. I reached for her emotions and felt her excitement and nerves. I tried not to smile as I waited for her answer.

"I'd like that," Bella whispered.

"Me too. If I can't be with you, at least I can hear your voice," I smiled.

She shivered in my arms and I was intrigued by the slight amount of lust coming off her.

"I love the sound of your voice," Bella admitted, blushing fiercely as she realized she's spoken aloud.

I chuckled and pulled her head back against my chest.

"Your voice is the sweetest sound in the world. Your laughter is pure music. Your touch is softer than silk. Your eyes captivate everyone with a single glance. And your lips… your lips are just begging to be kissed," I growled, my desire taking over as I felt hers spike.

The sound of her heart rate increasing pounded through my ears. I leaned forward, intent on finally keeping my promise.

"JASPER!"

I growled, furious at being stopped again. I jerked up and glared at my psychic sister, planning ways of causing her pain very soon.

All those thoughts disappeared at the look on her face. There was the sound of tires squealing close by. Bella gasped, turning quickly in my arms.

"Jasper!" Bella cried.

I looked up and followed her gaze. I barely had time to register a black SUV skidding towards us before I jerked Bella down to the ground, covering her body with my own. A scream ripped from her throat as I reached out, stopping the vehicle. The sound of metal crunching beneath my hand drowned out the screams of the students witnessing the accident. The car lurched to a stop, rocking slightly as it hit Bella's truck.

I looked down, worried about the still girl beneath me. Her eyes were widened in shock as she stared at my hand against the SUV's door. I removed the hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, my voice rough with worry.

Her eyes flashed to mine, terror lighting them up.

"Bella!"

"Some one call an ambulance!"

"Call Chief Swan!"

"Where's the principal?"

I ignored all the voices, completely focused on Bella. I felt her terror and shock swirling inside her. Soon, they would burst and I wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the strong emotions. I quickly sought to calm her, easing her down from the whirlwind.

"Bella? Darlin', talk to me," I pleaded, my concern mounting.

"Wha-… How?" Bella stuttered, glancing between me and the car.

"Shh. It's okay. Are you hurt?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, taking inventory of her body. Slowly, she shifted into a seated position.

"My head hurts a little," Bella answered.

I ran my fingers along her scalp, searching for any injury. I couldn't smell her blood, but there was blood. Probably from the person driving the car. Glass was scattered along the ground. No doubt some of it had imbedded itself in the driver.

I found a bump at the back of her head. She hissed as my cold hands made contact.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my hand retreating.

"Why are you sorry? You saved us both," Bella frowned, taking my hand.

Before I could answer, the sound of sirens echoed through the parking lot. People were still talking, some crying. I glanced around us, trying to decide if there was room to stand. I rose up slowly, looking for my siblings.

Alice was watching me, her brows furrowed in concern. I gave a slight nod and her face relaxed. The others were gathered around her, all frowning at the wreck. I looked down at Bella and reached out a hand to help her up. She took hold of my hand, allowing me to pull her up and against my chest. She leaned heavily against me signaling how dizzy she actually was.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Fine. Just dizzy," Bella breathed, clutching her head.

"The ambulance is here. We'll have to go to the hospital," I told her.

She groaned and turned her head into my chest. I held her close, a wave of panic crashing over me. How close had I come to losing her? If Alice hadn't seen it… If she hadn't screamed my name… What would've happened?

Bella was trembling against me, tears streaming down her face. I tightened my hold on her, whispering words of comfort as I worked to calm her down.

By the time we were loaded into the ambulance, Bella had stopped crying. She was still clutching my shirt tightly. The medics had tried to put us in separate ambulances, but I had refused to release her.

We arrived at the hospital and Bella was taken into an examination room. The nurses forced me to stay in the waiting room. I watched as they wheeled the reason for my existence away on a stretcer.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jasper?"

I hissed, not wanting to put up with her shit at that moment. I spun away from her, intent on leaving my family behind. Unfortunately, they wouldn't leave me be.

"You're going to get us exposed! Do you have any idea what this means? We're going to have to relocate. The Volturi could come here and obliterate the entire town. We could all be killed. I knew it was a bad idea for you to get involved with a human," Rosalie growled.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I shouted, spinning on her.

Her golden eyes narrowed at me as we faced off. My fists were clenched at my sides in an attempt to keep from hitting her.

"You're going to destroy this family," Rosalie vowed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Rosalie. You are the only one who has a problem with her. Bella loves this family and this family loves Bella. You can deny it all you want, but I can feel it. Any one of us would've done the same thing. Except you," I rumbled.

"Jasper. You need to calm down," Alice insisted softly.

I rounded on her, my rage about to boil over.

"Bella is going to need you to be calm. If you go in to see her like this, you are going to scare her," Alice spoke slowly.

I closed my eyes and allowed her words to sink in. The last thing I wanted to do was scare Bella. She was scared enough already.

"You're going to have a lot of questions to answer, Jazz. She saw you stop the car. She's already noticed things. You're going to have to tell her something soon," Edward added.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"She already knows the truth. Her friend, Jacob Black, told her the Quileute legends. She doesn't believe they're true, though," I informed them.

"You can't tell her, Jasper. It'll ruin this family. We'll have to leave Forks," Rosalie argued.

"Babe, chill. Jazz knows what he's doing. Besides, Bella's cool," Emmett soothed.

Rosalie huffed, rolling her eyes at her husband. Emmett grinned at me, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"I'm going to find Carlisle," I sighed, turning away from them.

No one followed me as I walked down the halls, searching for my adopted father. I found him at the nurses' station, looking through a file. He turned as I came up beside him.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine. A little shaken up, but fine. No concussion, but that bump is likely to cause her some pain. She's lucky you were there to push her under the truck," Carlisle said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't push her under the truck," I frowned, confused.

Carlisle smiled, closing his file. He shook his head as we walked towards her room.

"You have found an amazing woman, Jasper. I hope you plan on telling her about us soon. Esme and I both approve," Carlisle nodded, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to, but we're going to have a problem with Rosalie," I told him.

"I'll have a talk with her," Carlisle assured me.

He stopped outside a closed door. I went to open it, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Charlie Swan is in with her right now. I don't know what she's told him, but you need to be careful," Carlisle murmured.

I nodded, showing I understood as I tugged away from him and opened the door. I stopped as I saw Bella lying out on the bed, talking to Charlie. They both looked up when I walked in. The smile that spread across my Bella's face erased all the tension that had developed over my disagreement with Rosalie.

"Dad, this is Jasper Hale, Dr. Cullen's son. Jasper, this is my dad, Charlie Swan," Bella introduced, holding out her hand for me.

I walked forward, taking hold of her hand while reaching over the bed to shake hands with her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I nodded.

"Same here. Bells told me you managed to push her under the truck before the SUV could hit her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir," I agreed.

"Thank you. It would've been a lot worse if you hadn't been there," Charlie said gruffly.

I closed my eyes as images of Bella's prone body, sprawled out on the pavement, flashed through my head. Just the thought of her lifeless brown eyes had me trembling.

I felt the warm hand I held squeeze my own. I glanced down to see Bella giving me a small smile. I returned it hesitantly, still shaken over the images in my head.

"Bells? Dr. Cullen said he needs me to sign some release papers. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Dad. Jasper will stay with me," Bella smiled, looking at me for confirmation.

"I won't leave her side, sir," I assured him.

Charlie nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I brought Bella's hand to my lips, inhaling her scent. She pulse sped up beneath my fingers and I luxuriated in her reaction to my touch.

"We need to talk," Bella breathed.

"I know," I sighed, cuddling into her hand.

Her fingers brushed against my cheek, soothing my worries.

"How did you stop the car?" Bella asked, her voice quiet.

I stared at her, testing her emotions. She was relatively calm, accepting. She was waiting, already anticipating my answer.

"You already know," I murmured.

I watched her throat as she swallowed. She was nervous, unsure of herself.

"It… It sounds silly," Bella laughed slightly.

"The truth is often stranger than fiction," I told her.

She nodded, her resolve strengthening. I inhaled her scent, worried this might be the last time I was this close to her.

"You're insanely fast. You don't eat food. You're always freezing cold. You're eyes change from golden to black and back. You're strong enough to stop a skidding SUV with one hand," Bella listed.

"Yes," I exhaled.

Bella blinked up at me, her eyes clouded with her troubled emotions.

"You drink blood."

The statement was likely meant to be a question, but there was no question in her voice or her eyes. She already knew.

"Yes," I answered.

"You're a vampire," Bella stated.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm hoping it'll inspire me to write faster. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure if I like the fact that I took the car scene from the books, but it fit in so well and it absolutely refused to be erased! The story has spoken! Hahaha!**

**See you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Soul's Halves

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Seven

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure what exactly to say to Jasper as he stood by my bed, watching me. I mean, really. What could I say? He had just admitted to me that he was a vampire; that the legends Jake had told me were true. Not to mention, he'd just saved my life less than an hour before. I felt like my brain was on overload.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jasper asked, his voice quiet.

Did I want him to leave? I had to take a moment and think about that.

It wasn't as if my feelings towards him had changed at all. I still liked him. I wasn't suddenly terrified of being alone in the room with him. I knew I'd have questions that only he could answer. And, if I was completely honest, I liked his hand holding mine. It gave me a sense of stability.

"No," I finally decided.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief so deep it had me smiling. He returned my smile with one of his own. My hand was raised to his cheek and he nuzzled into my palm.

"I suppose you have some questions for me," Jasper sighed.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what they are right now. I think I've gone into shock," I admitted, giggling a little hysterically.

He frowned down at me, his brows drawing together in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little… overwhelmed, I guess. Um, do you think you could give me tonight and tomorrow to just… think?" I asked, suddenly unsure of what to do.

A hurt look flashed across Jasper's face for the briefest second before he schooled his features into a calm mask. I bit my lip, worried I'd done the wrong thing.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Would you prefer me not to come to school tomorrow?" Jasper offered.

"No!" I shouted.

He gave me a startled look. I knew my constant change in responses was confusing him, but I couldn't help it.

"I mean, I don't want you to be disadvantaged because of me. Besides, I doubt Charlie will let me out of the house tomorrow," I huffed, giving him a small smile.

If I was hoping for a smile in return, I was sorely disappointed. Jasper just frowned more, skimming his hand across my hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Jasper murmured.

"Jasper! We already went over this. You saved my life. If you hadn't been there, I would've been sandwiched between two trucks," I whined.

He actually winced, as if the image caused him physical pain. I squeezed his hand, telling him everything I couldn't put into words.

"Alright, Isabella. I will give you tonight and tomorrow. However, if you make your decision sooner than that, please feel free to call me. I can assure you, day or night, you will not put me at a disadvantage," Jasper smiled softly.

I bit my lip and nodded my understanding. He raised my hand to his lips, brushing them against my knuckles. I felt tears fill my eyes at the incredibly sweet gesture.

Charlie and Carlisle chose that moment to walk into my room, both smiling widely.

"Good news, Bells. Dr. Cullen says you're good to go home," Charlie informed me.

"However, I do suggest you take it easy for the next day or so. If you start feeling dizzy or are having trouble seeing, call me immediately," Carlisle instructed.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Carlisle," I nodded.

"Alright, then, Bells. Let's get you home. No cooking tonight. I'll order pizza or something. And no school tomorrow. Take the day to relax," Charlie ordered.

I gave Jasper a wry look as Charlie helped me from the hospital bed. He smiled tightly in response, his hands behind his back as he nervously shifted. I'd never seen him look nervous before and was wondering what was going through his head, but Charlie didn't pause as he dragged me out of the room.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle and I watched as Charlie pulled Bella from the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Carlisle turned to me. I sighed, sinking onto the bed.

"She figured it out," I mumbled, running my hand over my face.

"I heard," Carlisle admitted.

"She wants me to leave her alone until tomorrow night," I continued, staring at the wall.

"I know."

"What am I going to do, Carlisle? What if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? I can't live without her. I need her more than I need blood," I groaned, my head falling into my hands.

"The only thing you can do is give her space. Be patient. I highly doubt that girl is going to turn on you, Jasper. She lied to everyone to protect you," Carlisle pointed out.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to take in his words. I knew that Bella loved me, despite the fact that she hadn't told me yet. I also knew that, until recently, she thought I was human. Hopefully, the knowledge of what I really was wouldn't take her away from me.

"Come on, son. Esme is waiting for us at home. She's very worried about you," Carlisle smiled, clapping my shoulder.

I nodded, standing up and following him out of the room.

"Do you think it would be wrong to stay outside her window tonight? Technically, I wouldn't be with her and I'm not sure I can go a whole day without at least seeing her," I explained desperately.

Carlisle stopped in the middle of the hallway to look me over, his face solemn.

"I understand that Edward is doing better with his thirst," Carlisle questioned.

"Yes. Much better," I agreed, wondering where Carlisle was going with this.

"Jasper, I think that even without Bella knowing you are there, your presence wouldn't go unnoticed. You two are so connected, her subconscious would know you were there, even if she doesn't realize it," Carlisle said.

I sighed, knowing Carlisle was right. Bella had asked me for space. I would respect her decision and leave her alone until tomorrow night. However, as soon as the sun set, I would be knocking on her door.

* * *

I had been away from Bella for nearly twenty seven hours. I hadn't been able to pay attention in school all day. My thoughts kept drifting to what Bella was doing and if she was thinking about me. My eyes kept searching her out, my mind forgetting that she wasn't there. I was secretly hoping that she would come running into my classroom, telling me it didn't matter as long as I loved her. Of course, life didn't work out that way.

By eight o'clock that night, I was preparing to walk out the front door to go see Bella, possibly for the last time. Esme came over, wrapping her arms around me in reassurance.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Jasper," Esme whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I nodded tersely, not wanting to show how unsure of myself I was.

"Are you sure you don't want Edward or Alice to go with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I don't want to scare or overwhelm her," I declined.

"We're here if you need us, Jasper. No matter what happens tonight, your family will always be behind you," Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded again, feeling venom pool in my eyes.

Turning, I grabbed the door knob and moved to walk outside.

"Oh!"

I stopped, looking down at the beauty before me. She had her hand raised, as if to knock on the door. I hesitantly sought out her emotions, but they didn't tell me anything except that she was nervous.

"Bella," I croaked.

"Hi. Umm… can I come in?" Bella asked, unsure.

"Of course," I mumbled, opening the door wider and moving to allow her entrance.

I looked behind me and noticed Esme and Carlisle had made themselves scarce. I was grateful that Bella wouldn't have to be in a room with more than one of us while she gave me my sentence.

"Would you like anything?" I offered tentatively.

She turned to face me as she walked further into the room.

"No thanks. Maybe later," Bella shrugged.

I allowed myself to feel a little bit of hope. If there was a later, surely that didn't mean she was going to tell me she never wanted to see me again. Plus, she had come here. She hadn't waited for me to come to her. That had to be a good sign.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Fine. I woke up this morning with a slight headache, but it was gone by the time I got out of the shower," Bella answered easily.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked, motioning to the couch.

"No. I feel better standing," Bella smiled guiltily.

I nodded, moving to lean against the wall furthest away from her. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel pressured.

I watched as she moved around the room, picking up a few of Esme's pictures and collectables. My nerves were starting to kick in again. Why was she taking so long? Her emotions had calmed down since I'd opened the door. Was she preparing herself to tell me to go to hell? No, Bella would never do that. Would she? I doubt she'd ever been in this situation before. There was no telling what she might do.

"Why do your eyes change color?" Bella asked suddenly, staring at a picture of Rosalie and Emmett in London.

"My eyes are black when I'm thirsty. After I've hunted, they go back to gold," I told her, pleased that we were getting somewhere.

"Do you hunt humans?" Bella asked, moving to a picture of Alice shopping in Paris.

"No. We hunt animals. If we hunted humans, our eyes would be red. Carlisle believes that by hunting humans, we lose our humanity. Hunting animals allows us to hold onto some of it. We're not bad people. We just have a different diet than humans," I smirked.

That got a smile and a slight laugh. My hope built a little more.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty," I grinned.

Bella turned to me, giving me an annoyed smile.

"I was born in 1843," I chuckled.

Her eyes widened and my smirk widened when I felt her shock.

"Wow. That's… a long time ago," Bella murmured.

"Not so long ago," I shrugged.

"Considering my grandparents weren't even alive, it was a long time ago," Bella argued, shaking her head.

"Only to humans," I replied.

She didn't answer, just gave me a curious look, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"How did you become a vampire?" Bella asked.

I closed my eyes, pieces of my past flashing behind my eyelids. I felt my hands ball into fists as I heard _her _voice, taunting me. My lips were pulled back over my teeth as I felt all the marks inflicted on me during that time.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a warm hand placed against my chest. I growled, my mind still trapped in the past.

"It's okay, Jasper. You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

Bella's soft voice broke through the nightmare and brought me back to the present. I looked down, realizing her hand was still on my chest. Before she could remove it, I grabbed hold of her wrist and brought her hand to my cheek. I turned my head, breathing in her sweet scent.

I felt her fear spike slightly as I nuzzled into her, but I also felt her determination. Sighing, I dropped her hand and faced her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I brought it up," Bella shook her head.

"I will tell you how vampires are made. My story will be saved for a later date," I offered.

Bella nodded, smiling softly.

"A vampire has to bite a human in order for the human to become a vampire. The venom from our fangs enters the bloodstream, slowly stopping the heart from beating. After three excruciating days of painful burning, the human is a vampire," I explained.

"Do you remember anything from your human life?" Bella asked after she absorbed that last statement.

"No. Most vampires forget their human lives. It's difficult to look back through our new eyes and mind. The only way to even attempt to remember is to think about your human life for the first year or so. Unfortunately, most newborns are too focused on the thirst to try to remember their human lives," I informed her.

She nodded, frowning down at the space between our shoes. I waited, giving her time to accept everything I'd just told her.

"What happened that first day?" Bella whispered, still looking down.

I wasn't quite sure which day she was talking about; the first day I saw her or the first day we met.

"Which first day would that be?" I asked.

"My first day at school. I walked into the cafeteria and looked over you and your family. When our eyes connected something… happened," Bella clarified.

Every muscle in my body tightened as I remembered the jolt of desire that had flared through me as soon as our eyes had connected. Knowing she had felt the same desire was awe-inspiring… incredible… unbelievable… all those things and so many more.

"Before I can answer your question, I need to explain a little bit about how vampires work. When we are changed into vampires, we're basically stuck in that same phase of life forever. It takes a lot to change us, a strong emotion. For the past one hundred forty years, I have been living in this world without a mate.

"Most vampires find their mate and the two instantly know. A connection is formed that bonds the two together. Nothing can break the bond except death. That first day, in the cafeteria, I found my mate in you. You're it for me, Isabella. From that day forward, I was hooked; a complete goner. There is nothing more important to me than you, not even blood," I told her.

Her brown eyes stared into my own golden eyes, glistening with tears. I cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear as it slid down. Her emotions were all over the place, from ecstatic to uncertainty to love. They all swirled around as she was unable to choose one.

"You don't have to love me back, darlin'. I don't want you to feel as though you have to love me the way I love you," I murmured, wiping away more tears.

I was surprised when she snorted and started laughing.

"Oh, Jasper, please tell me you aren't that dense," Bella gasped, still laughing.

I was confused and mildly insulted as she continued laughing at me. If it wasn't for the love that was coming off of her, I would've probably been extremely insulted and completely embarrassed.

"Jasper, from the first moment I saw you, all I wanted to do was be with you. I wanted to have your arms wrapped around me, your lips pressed against mine. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I wanted to be with you more than anything else in the world," Bella admitted.

I knew my eyes went black, but I didn't care as I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her waist. She was effectively trapped against me. A gasp escaped her lips as I pulled her flush against me.

"Y-your eyes are black," Bella stuttered.

"Because I want you. I want to finally feel those lips of your pressed against mine. I won't stop this time, Isabella," I warned.

Instead of answering, Bella reached up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled herself up to my lips. The moment our lips touched, a stronger shock than anything I'd ever felt struck through me. By the way Bella tensed in my arms, I could only assume she felt it as well.

My eyes snapped open as images flashed through my mind. A voice sounded in my head, echoing slightly.

"_Each a half of the other's Soul_

_Together through eternity sown. _

_The Soul shall meet, each time reborn, _

_Until never again shall the Soul be torn. _

_A kiss to awaken memories from the past _

_Shall ensure the Soul's true love will forever last."_

As the words finished, an image of myself and Bella, standing in the middle of a meadow with an old woman played before my eyes. I watched as the old woman mouthed the words in my head, waving her hands across Bella and I. Bella was beaming up at me, her hands placed firmly in my own as I smiled down at her.

As the old woman finished, Bella and I leaned closer to one another until our lips connected, closing the old woman's spell. A strong wind danced around us, blowing both our hair around.

It was then that I noticed we were both wearing clothing from around the twelfth century. As the image faded, darkness came to replace it. Before I realized it, I was flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling, with the other half of my soul lying on top of me.

* * *

**Yay! They finally kissed! Hahaha! I bet you're all extremely happy! Now, don't go thinking that just because they kissed that this story is over, cause it's not! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for you all!**

**See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Memory

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Eight

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I groaned at the voice in my ear, wanting to go back to sleep.

I'd had the strangest dream. Jasper and I were standing in the middle of a meadow with an old woman, who had cast some kind of enchantment over us. From the looks of our clothing, it looked to be around the twelfth century.

Of course, that wasn't possible since neither one of us had been alive at the time.

"She's going to open her eyes in fifty three seconds."

Alice? What was she talking about? And why is her voice fuzzy?

"Bella, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes. Please, darlin'."

The plea in Jasper's voice had me fighting to open my eyes despite the lethargy still holding me down. I managed to win the battle, blinking up at the bright ceiling of the Cullen's living room.

My head was situated in Jasper's lap as Carlisle kneeled beside me, checking my pulse. As soon as I opened my eyes, they both breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Jasper murmured a thanks into his hand before snapping closed a cell phone.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"You passed out," Jasper answered.

I blinked up at him, confused. The only time I ever fainted was when blood was involved. I didn't remember any blood when Jasper and I kissed.

"Just hold still while Carlisle looks you over," Jasper requested.

"I don't understand how I could've passed out. I never pass out unless there's blood," I frowned.

"It was the kiss. It knocked me down and I blacked out for about five seconds. By the time I regained my senses, you were already out cold," Jasper explained.

I snorted as Carlisle shifted me into a seated position.

"You expect me to believe that kissing you knocked me out? Granted, it was a very powerful kiss, but enough to knock me out?" I scoffed, smiling slightly.

"Do you remember what happened when I kissed you, Bella?" Jasper asked, his brows drawn together.

My eyes shifted between his, looking for any sign of what he wanted me to say.

"I… I heard… a voice," I stuttered.

"What did the voice say?" Jasper asked, his expression turning anxious.

"Um, it sounded like a poem. Something about two halves of one soul and the soul being reborn. There was something about a kiss and memories," I answered, struggling to remember.

"'Each a half of the other's Soul/ Together through eternity sown./ The Soul shall meet, each time reborn,/ Until never again shall the Soul be torn./ A kiss to awaken memories from the past/ Shall ensure the Soul's true love will forever last.' Is that the poem you heard?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Y-yes. How did you-" I started.

"I heard it, too," Jasper interrupted, speaking to both Carlisle and myself.

I looked between the two of them, even more confused than before.

"Did you see anything, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I thought it was a dream. It was Jasper and I standing in a meadow with an older woman. She was chanting the poem. When she finished, Jasper and I kissed," I told him.

Jasper tensed beside me, still watching Carlisle.

"This is very interesting," Carlisle muttered, standing.

Jasper stood as well, reaching down a hand to help me up. I swayed slightly, my vision becoming blurry as I moved.

"Easy. Your head has been dealt a lot of damage in a little amount of time," Jasper murmured, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Ha! Is that your way of telling me I'm a head case?" I snickered.

"Not at all, darlin'. Just that we need to be a little more careful," Jasper smiled, running his fingers through my hair.

"Why don't we go up to my office to continue this discussion? I think we'll be more comfortable," Carlisle suggested.

Jasper nodded and began leading me towards the stairs.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked, noticing their absence.

"Esme is in the kitchen making you something to eat. The rest of them are out hunting. I didn't want you to be overwhelmed when you arrived. Though, honestly, I wasn't expecting you to come here at all. Once we realized you were here, they decided on an impromptu hunting trip," Jasper informed me.

"I didn't mean to run them out of their own house. I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be easier to talk if I came here," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. They're all going to be thrilled that you've accepted this all so easily. You have accepted us, right?" Jasper asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course. I mean, sure it'll take some getting used to, but you are all still you. Even if you do drink blood," I shuddered teasingly.

Jasper laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head as we entered Carlisle's study. Carlisle walked around to sit behind his desk, indicating for us to take the chairs situated in front of him. Jasper handed me into the seat before taking his own, never releasing his hold.

"I'm a little concerned about your reaction to the kiss. It takes a lot to knock down one of our kind. The only thing I can think of is our cousin, Kate. Her ability to shock people is enough to cause a minor black out. Did you feel a shock at all when you two kissed?" Carlisle asked, bringing us on topic.

"Yes," Jasper answered while I nodded my head.

"Interesting," Carlisle mumbled, frowning at his desk.

I waited, watching as he drummed his fingers together. He didn't say anything or even acknowledge we were still there. I glanced over at Jasper to find him watching Carlisle intently.

"You said that from the clothing, it looked to be around the 12th century, correct?" Carlisle asked, standing up and moving to one of his many bookshelves.

"Yes," Jasper repeated.

Carlisle scanned the spines of books, searching for one in particular. He picked out one and began flipping through the pages. Grinning, he brought the book over to the desk and placed it in front of us.

"Is this the woman from your vision?" Carlisle asked.

I leaned forward to get a better look while Jasper simply gazed at the picture in shock. When I saw the wrinkled face of the elderly woman, a shiver went through me. Her ice blue eyes were eerily familiar. Jasper instantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

"That's her," I whispered.

"This picture is of one of the ancient priestess of Inanna, Amira. She is the most renowned priestess because she appears over the centuries. It is believed that she was blessed by Inanna for her good deeds in the country of Sumeria. She passed through time, gifting those whose love was true," Carlisle explained excitedly.

I stared at Carlisle, completely shocked over his explanation. Of course, it made sense, if you believed in that magical, witchy stuff.

I choked on a laugh as I thought about just who I was sitting with; two vampires, mythical creatures in their own right. Were they any less real than witches or priestesses? Who's to say a group of humans didn't incur the wrath of the gods, cursing them to the life they now live?

"This is… insane," Jasper mumbled, falling against the back of his chair.

I looked over to see him running his fingers through his hair, frowning at the ground. Instinctively, I reached out to take hold of the hand. He's eyes rose to mine and I felt myself getting lost in the soft gold.

"I'm afraid that is the only explanation I can surmise," Carlisle sighed.

"Is it really possible?" I asked after a pause.

Carlisle looked between Jasper and myself, a curious look on his face.

"It is. Of course, there is no scientific way to prove it to be so. Hopefully, as time goes by, the two of you will gain more memories," Carlisle smiled.

Jasper sat forward suddenly, his face eager.

"What about the poem? It said something about 'A kiss to awaken memories from the past'. Well, when we kissed, a memory came back. Maybe if we kiss again, we'll get another memory," Jasper suggested, moving his hands excitedly.

I frowned as Carlisle thought over Jasper's idea. While the thought of kissing Jasper again wasn't necessarily a bad one, the thought of kissing him just to get memories was a bit of a turn off. It seemed so… emotionless. And that was not how a kiss should be.

"It's a possibility. Would you be willing to test it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Jasper agreed instantly.

He turned to me, smiling wide. I looked from him to Carlisle, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"It's just so… uninvolved. I mean, we're not kissing each other because we really want to. It feels like this is some kind of science experiment," I struggled to explain.

Jasper furrowed his brows as he thought over my words. I watched quietly as he came to a conclusion.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Jasper asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I didn't say that. I just want our next kiss to be natural. Not manufactured to find out answers that we don't even really need right now. I'm sure we'll kiss each other again. Why do we have to rush it? If the memories are going to come either way, I don't see why we can't wait until we actually want to kiss each other again," I clarified.

"So, you do want to kiss me. You just don't want to kiss me right now," Jasper simplified.

"Exactly. I want it to be in the heat of the moment. Romantic. There is nothing romantic about this setting at all," I grumbled, wrinkling my nose.

Jasper laughed lightly, shaking his head. I felt my entire body relax as he took hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. I gave him a small smile, feeling my love for him ripple slightly at the gesture.

"We can take all the time you need, Isabella. I've waited over one-hundred forty years for you. I think I can wait a little while longer," Jasper assured me.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Jasper smiled and gave me a quick wink. I smiled wider, finding myself completely enraptured in his gaze.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly, jarring us both out of the daze that had come over us. I blushed as I turned to face him again.

"I know that Jasper answered most of your questions about vampires, Bella, but I have to ask if you have any more," Carlisle insisted, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not tonight. I might think of more later, but for right now, I'm perfectly fine with what I've learned tonight," I told him.

"Of course. If there's ever something that Jasper is unable to answer, please feel free to come see me," Carlisle requested.

"I might take you up on that offer," I teased.

Jasper huffed a laugh, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I shifted slightly, noticing how close to my lips he'd come. I shouldn't have laid down the "no kissing" rule. It was going to be hard resisting him when he was kissing every part of me but my lips.

"Come on, darlin'. I'm sure Esme has finished fixing your food. Why don't we go see what she came up with?" Jasper suggested, standing.

He pulled me up easily, releasing my hand to pull it through his arm. I smiled up at him, feeling the blush taint my cheeks.

"I think I love it when you blush," Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked out of Carlisle's study.

_I think I love you._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The amount of love coming off Bella as we walked down the stairs was intoxicating. I felt my eyes rolled into the back of my head and a small groan escaped before I could stop it. Bella instantly placed her free hand on my arm, concern coming to the forefront of her emotions.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"Fine. Sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head in hopes of clearing it.

"Do you need to go hunting?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her easy acceptance of what I was. She's only known what we were for about a day and a half, but she was already completely at ease with it.

"No, Isabella. I just hunted this morning," I assured her.

We walked into the kitchen as I finished my sentence. Esme was standing behind the island in the middle of the room. A plate of cookies was in front of one of the stools. Bella took a seat, picking up a cookie as she sat.

"I figured you'd already eaten dinner, so I hope you didn't eat dessert," Esme smiled.

"Even if I had, these smell too delicious to pass up," Bella hummed, taking a bite.

Esme's smile lit up the room at Bella's praise. I couldn't help my grin as I felt the love and respect floating between the two women before me. Bella hadn't been in our lives for long, but she was making a lasting impression.

"These are fantastic, Esme," Bella complimented through a mouthful of cookie.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said softly, lowering her eyes.

I could feel the pleasure from Bella's words and knew that Esme was already seeing Bella as part of the family. I felt relieved that everyone was so accepting of her.

Well, everyone but Rosalie.

"I'm going to speak with Carlisle. Enjoy the cookies, dear. Anything you don't eat, feel free to take with you. It's not as if they will be eaten here," Esme giggled, walking out of the kitchen.

Bella smiled as she munched on another cookie.

"I like your family, Jasper," Bella admitted.

"They like you," I told her.

She looked out the window above the sink as she reached for another cookie. I watched her, completely entranced by her every move.

"Why do you call me 'Isabella'?" Bella asked suddenly.

I blinked at her, feigning ignorance.

"It's your name," I reminded her.

"Yes, but the only people who call me that are my parents and it's only when I'm in trouble," Bella grinned.

I shifted my feet, trying to think of a way to answer her question without telling her the complete truth.

"I like your name," I shrugged.

I squirmed under her intense stare. It felt like she saw everything with one look. All my sins were put on for her to see.

"You're lying," Bella stated.

"I am not," I denied.

"You may like my name, but that's not why you call me by it," Bella insisted.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it now.

"You already know I love you. You're my mate, my everything. I call you 'Isabella' when I'm reminded just how much I love you. It's special to us because I'm the only one who calls you that regularly," I explained.

I knew if I was still human, I would be blushing. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head.

I heard the stool scrape against floor and winced, thinking she was leaving. Of course, that made complete sense. She wasn't run off by vampires, but my declaration of love had her burning rubber to get away from me.

I was shocked to feel her arms wrap around my waist, her face buried into the fabric of my chest. My arms wrapped around my instinctively. Her warmth seeped through my clothing, spreading to my cold skin.

"I like it when you call me Isabella. I think I'll like it even more, now, knowing what you think about when you call me it," Bella mumbled against my chest.

"I do love you, Isabella," I sighed, nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you, too, Jasper," Bella murmured.

Unable to resist and praying she was willing, I tilted her head up with a finger. Her eyes were partially closed as they clashed with mine. My breath caught as I lowered my lips to hers.

I stopped just a breath away and waited.

"I'm not doing this for the memories," I whispered.

"I know," Bella breathed.

The next instant, my lips were on hers, my tongue tracing the seam of her lips.

The vision didn't completely take over like it did last time, but it was still impossible to ignore. As our tongues moved against each others, the memory played behind my lids.

"_Isabel! Stay!" I called, chasing after her._

_The young girl laughed, spinning around. Her dark brown hair fanned out around her, her chocolate eyes dancing up at the sky. I was struck anew by her beauty._

"_Quickly, Jasper! We need to arrive and return before it becomes dark! Father threatened to whip me last time we arrived past supper," Isabel shouted, not slowing in the slightest._

_I finally caught up with her as we stumbled through the woods into a meadow. I wrapped my arms around her and we crashed to the ground, both of us laughing. I leaned over top of her, brushing her hair out of her face._

"_I shall protect thee from thy Father, Isabel. One day, I shall take thee away from all this. We shall live in our own castle. Thy father has promised me a piece of land as thy dowry. We shall finally be together and thou shall never be whipped again," I promised._

"_I cannot wait," Isabel sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck._

"_Nor can I," I whispered, bringing my lips to hers._

The vision faded as we broke apart, panting.

"Wow," Bella gasped.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" Bella asked.

I could tell the thought made her uncomfortable. I would admit, I didn't want to tell Carlisle every time we kissed. These memories were of Bella and I. That made them special, private. I didn't want to share all the details with my father figure.

"We'll tell him later. Right now, I just want to hold you," I murmured, bringing her back against my chest.

Bella hummed softly in agreement as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and rocked us slowly, simply enjoying her closeness.

"Maybe we should start getting you home. Charlie will be wondering where you've gone," I sighed, reluctant to let her go.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," Bella pouted.

"Neither am I. However, I would like to see you again outside of school. I'm certain your father would be more willing if I returned his daughter to him before midnight," I chuckled.

"Fine," Bella grumbled, unwinding her arms from around my waist.

I paused, a thought suddenly forming in my head.

"I could always sneak in after Charlie's asleep," I offer softly.

I heard the skip in her heart beat and the surprise in her emotions. I waited, wondering what the surprise would fade into. I was relieved when it turned into a deep seated pleasure.

"I'd like that," Bella murmured.

"Me too," I admitted, kissing her nose.

She giggled, scrunching up her nose. I laughed and began leading her from the room.

"Wait! Esme told me to take the cookies," Bella reminded me.

Sighing, I turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies. Bella smiled happily as I handed them to her. I would do anything for that smile.

"Can I come over again after school tomorrow?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I felt her nerves and her fear of rejection.

"I think the entire family would love to see you again," I smiled, quick to reassure her.

She once again nearly blinded me with her smile. I basked in the love and happiness radiating off her as we climbed into her truck.

It took practically no time at all to reach her home. She reached for the door handle, but I stopped her.

"I'll be in the tree by your window. Just open it when you're ready for me to come in," I told her.

Bella nodded, smiling at me again. I couldn't resist and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. The vision was just as quick as the kiss; the two of us in that same meadow, sharing a kiss similar to the one in the kitchen.

"I love you," Bella whispered, slipping out of the truck.

"Oh, Isabella. If only you know just how much I love you," I sighed after her.

* * *

**Arg! Guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Real life kept getting in the way and my muse didn't want to stay with me long enough when I actually had time to write! It has been highly frustrating! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long.**

**I'd like to add that the terms used during the vision were as similar to Medieval language as I could get with limited resources. I want the vision to be authentic. Sorry if that bothers some of you!**

**For those of you wondering about the names:**

**Isabel came bout in the 12th century. Changed to Isabelle in French and Isabella in Spanish/Italian in later centuries.**

Jasper came about in the Middle Ages. His name will not change during the visions.

**See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Life's Gifts

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Nine

**Bella's POV**

My alarm clock screeched unattractively, jarring me from sleep immediately. Groaning, I reached over and slapped the device into silence. An arm tightened around my waist and my eyes flew open. Panic began settling in my stomach as I tried to figure out why someone else was in my bed.

"Shh, Bella. It's me," Jasper murmured, pressing his lips against my ear.

Everything inside me relaxed as I remembered the previous night.

"I can't believe you actually stayed all night," I sighed happily.

"You asked me to," Jasper reminded me.

"I know. I just thought you'd leave," I smiled, turning in his arms.

His golden eyes flitted around my face, finally landing on my eyes. He smiled slightly, leaning down to give me a brief kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the simple kiss as a new vision took over behind my closed lids.

_I watched as Jasper fought in my father's bailey, sword in hand. Many of my father's guard were eager to fight the new knight. He laughed as one of the most trained guards took a swing at him. I gasped, terrified that he would lose and end up dead._

"_Daughter. What brings thee outdoors, away from your mending?"_

_I gasped again, turning to find my father standing directly behind me._

"_I beg thy pardon, Father. I wished to see Sir Jasper. He has returned from his latest tournament," I murmured, curtsying._

_My father harrumphed, looking over his bailey. Biting my lip, I turned back to the fighting. Jasper was still on his feet, looking well. I sighed a breath of relief._

"_He does well against Broderick," my father acknowledged._

"_He has been training for nearly a score of years, Father," I reminded him._

_Though my eyes were focused on Jasper, I noticed my father looking at me from the corner of his eyes._

"_Daughter, it would be best to forget marriage to the lad. His sire is speaking with Lady Mary's about joining their lands," my father informed me softly._

_I felt my cheeks heat up as I removed my eyes from Jasper to look at the ground beneath my feet._

"_I would not see thee hurt, Isabel," my father sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder._

"_Have thee still the contract Sir Jasper signed before he left?" I asked stiffly._

"_Aye."_

"_Sir Jasper is an honorable knight. He shall not retract his offer," I told him stanchly._

"_Aye, lass. That he is," my father smiled._

The vision faded and I slowly came back to my surroundings. Jasper's eyes were closed as his forehead rested against mine. My fingers intertwined with his hairs, stroking the soft strands.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's just intense," Jasper whispered.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I was fighting a really big guy. We were in a bailey at a castle. I noticed you talking to your father. I hadn't seen you in a while and the sight of you nearly knocked me over. I'd missed you during my tournament," Jasper told me.

"I saw the same thing. Well, except I was talking with my father. Your father was trying to get you to marry some Lady Mary," I frowned.

Jasper chuckled lightly, opening his eyes.

"I can assure you, Lady Mary was the farthest thing from my mind. I'm not even sure who she was," Jasper smiled.

I giggled, burying my face into his chest.

"Alright, giggly, go get ready for school," Jasper laughed.

I peaked up at him, still giggling.

"I really think I love you," I grinned.

"Well, that's good. Cause you're stuck with me," Jasper growled teasingly.

"Oh, no!" I mock gasped.

Jasper laughed again, pushing me gently off the bed.

"Go shower, woman," Jasper grumbled.

"Will you be here when I come back?" I asked slyly.

"Would you like for me to be?" Jasper asked, just as slyly.

"Unless you have somewhere to be…" I trailed off.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here," Jasper assured me.

My heart stuttered at his words. I smiled, thrilling at his words as I went around getting my clothes together for the day. Jasper watched me from the bed, his arms folded behind his head.

As I disappeared into the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror above the sink. My entire face was glowing as I smiled at myself. My eyes were bright, my cheeks flushed. I smiled wider, knowing it was the result of waking up to Jasper.

My shower was fairly quick, eager as I was to return to Jasper. When I walked through my bedroom door, toweling my hair dry, he was lying in the same exact position. He sat up as I walked towards him. He pulled me between his legs as I continued drying my hair.

"I like Bella right out of the shower," Jasper grinned.

I blushed and avoided eye contact. He laughed lightly and buried his face in my stomach.

"You smell divine," Jasper mumbled.

"Didn't you say something about school?" I asked, threading my fingers through his hair.

He sighed heavily before sitting up. I dropped my hands and backed up a step. He stood, taking hold of my hand.

"Come on, darlin'. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," Jasper grumbled.

I laughed at his logic as he led me downstairs and out the door.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Watching Bella sleep last night had topped every other night of my existence. There was something completely soothing about holding her close to me as she slept. It was a huge change from sitting outside her window all night. I was able to feel her heart beat against me instead of simply hearing it. Her warmth wrapped around me while she slept, creating my own personal cocoon.

At some point during the night, she'd begun talking. My name passed her lips repeatedly as she told me she loved me. I'd been unable to keep back from responding with my own declaration.

Looking at her now, sitting beside me at the lunch table, I was struck by the absolute beauty of her. She was talking animatedly with Alice, smiling constantly. I could feel her body heat through our clothes as my arm rested on the back of her chair. My fingers played with the ends of her hair, unable to keep from touching her in some way.

"Dude, you're drooling," Emmett chuckled quietly.

I turned, frowning at him.

"What are you talking about? You know we can't drool," I reminded him.

"Oh, really? Then what was that you were just doing while watching Bella?" Emmett smirked.

"Shut up, man. I can't count the amount of times I've actually seen you staring at Rose, mouth open, catching flies," I laughed.

"What's funny?" Bella asked, turning at my laugh.

"Emmett," I answered simply.

Bella looked at my brother, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Aw, Emmy. Is Jasper picking on you?" Bella cooed.

"Yes," Emmett pouted.

"Want me to make it better?" Bella asked, still in that cutesy voice.

"Please," Emmett sniffled.

Bella leaned across my lap, kissed her fingers, and smacked Emmett's cheek with them. I laughed at Emmett's shocked expression. I was pleasantly surprised to hear Rosalie choke back a chuckle.

"Now, I know that didn't actually hurt, but it made me feel better," Bella smiled, pleased with herself.

"Dude, your girl is cold," Emmett pouted, falling back in his chair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her away from my lap and against my chest. She nuzzled into the crook of my neck, her contentment and love floating through me.

"Only when you mess with my man," Bella informed him saucily.

Emmett grinned happily, his pride obvious as he nodded his approval.

I knew my whole family was pleased I'd finally found someone who made me happy. I had no doubt that all the bliss hovering around my family was due to the fact that Bella had just called me hers. I couldn't deny my own pleasure at hearing it.

"Go easy on him, darlin'. You know he's a little bit slower than the rest of us," I teased.

"Don't make fun of Emmett!" Bella scolded, slapping my chest lightly.

"Yeah!" Emmett added helpfully.

I huffed a laugh at the witty repartee going on at our lunch table. Edward snorted as he read my thoughts, coughing to cover it up.

_Oh, come on! Do you believe this?_ I scoffed at him.

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" Bella asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing, Bella. My brother just has some amusing thoughts," Edward grinned.

_She doesn't know, Edward!_ I reminded him, worried about what Bella's reaction would be.

I'd been too concerned about her yesterday to tell her about the talents my family had. She had accepted what we were, but I didn't want to overload her with information.

"His _thoughts_?" Bella asked, giving him a curious look.

"Later, Bella," I murmured.

She turned to me, frowning slightly. I knew she was worried and confused, but I didn't want her finding out about our gifts here. I doubted she'd take it badly, but if she did, I didn't want the whole school to bare witness to her reaction.

"I'm holding you to that," Bella warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to back out," I assured her with a smile.

She nodded, seeming to accept that. I relaxed in my chair as she turned back to Alice, picking back up on their conversation about prom next month. I closed my eyes, utterly content listening to my Isabella's voice.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was staring at the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring, signaling I could leave. Everyone around me was chattering away happily about the latest school drama.

The second hand dragged by, mocking me.

I wanted to get outside and talk to Jasper. All afternoon, Edward's comment at the lunch table had been bothering me. Jasper's reaction at Edward telling me his thoughts were funny only added to the mystery. Jasper had immediately tensed, glaring at Edward and casting a worried glance at me.

Finally, the shrill sound of the school bell sounded and everyone rushed towards the parking lot and busses.

Jasper was waiting for me by my truck. I couldn't help the smile that split my face. Before I realized it, I was running across the parking lot and into his arms. He chuckled, picking me up and swinging me around.

"I missed you," I grinned as he placed me back on my feet.

"I missed you, too," Jasper sighed, kissing my temple.

I smiled wider as he released me to open the truck door. I hopped inside and slid over to the passenger seat. Jasper climbed in behind me and started the truck.

"Where to?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, no. Don't even think you're getting out of this conversation," I mock glared.

"I don't plan on it. I just want to know where you'd like to have it," Jasper assured me easily.

I watched him closely, trying to decide if he was being honest or not.

"Your place," I decided.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper winked, turning towards the house.

I settled into the passenger seat, content to watch him drive. His left hand had a firm grip on the steering wheel, his right holding my on the bench seat. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles across the back of my hand, causing the skin to tingle and my heart to race. He smiled slightly and I blushed, realizing he was listening to my heart beat.

"You aren't nervous, are you, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"No. Should I be?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I am," Jasper admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare you off," Jasper sighed, glancing at me.

"You should know by now, I don't exactly scare easily," I smirked.

"So I've noticed," Jasper agreed wryly.

"Would you rather me have run screaming from you when you told me what you are?" I asked haughtily.

"No. I can't imagine the pain that would've caused," Jasper told me, his entire body tense.

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I scooted over to press against his side. He released my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

"Then it's a good thing I stayed, cause it would've killed me to leave you," I murmured against his chest.

I felt him press his lips to the top of my head and sighed softly.

"I love you, Isabella," Jasper whispered.

"I love you, Jasper," I replied, squeezing his waist.

We pulled into his driveway a moment later. He parked the truck out front and hopped down. Before I could step out, he offered me his hand. I smiled at the way he handed me down from the truck as if it was a carriage.

"You're showing your age," I warned him fondly.

"I can't help it around you. You bring out all my old, forgotten manners," Jasper teased.

I smiled up at him as he walked with me towards the front door, my arm looped through his. When we walked in, I noticed the rest of the Cullens sitting around the living room, waiting for us.

"Bella, it's so lovely to see you again. Are you hungry?" Esme asked, coming to hug me.

"It's nice to see you, too. I'm fine for now," I assured her with a smile.

"It seems, Bella, that Jasper left out a piece of information when telling you about our family?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," Jasper answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me it's not as bad as he's making it out to be," I pleaded.

"I think he's more worried about your reaction rather than he is about information," Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Come sit and Jasper can explain everything," Esme insisted, steering me towards one of the love seats.

I sat down with Jasper beside me, facing the rest of the family. I felt a little nervous with all their eyes on me and my blush made an appearance.

"I know you're nervous, so I'll just come out with it. Alice, Edward, and I have special… gifts, you could say. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and I am an empath," Jasper said slowly.

I blinked at him, waiting for something.

"Bella?" Jasper called, frowning in concern.

"That's it? That's what you've been worried about this whole time? Jasper, that's nothing!" I laughed.

Jasper smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"You are incredible, Isabella," Jasper breathed into my ear.

I blushed at the compliment and hid my face in his neck. His chuckle shook us both as he tightened his arms around me.

"So, wait. I want to hear more about these gifts. How do they work?" I asked, getting excited.

Jasper turned to that I was sitting, facing the rest of his family with his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest, a sense of belonging falling over me.

"We're not entirely sure how they received their abilities, but I believe it's due to their humans lives. The senses are heightened when we change. Jasper, Edward, and Alice's senses allowed them to develop their gifts," Carlisle explained.

"I can't see everything, but I see enough. I saw you and Jasper together before we even came back to Forks," Alice informed me with a wide smile.

"Well, that's a little creepy," I mumbled.

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room as the rest of the family smiled at me.

"Don't worry, darling. She doesn't go looking for visions unless it's to protect the family," Jasper assured me.

"Oh," I responded smartly.

"You don't have to worry about Edward reading your mind, either. You appear to be the only one immune to his power," Jasper continued, nuzzling into my neck.

"Thank God!" I gasped.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward laughed.

"Hey! It's not like I think bad thoughts," I glared.

"No, but it's nice to spend time with someone in peace and quiet," Edward defended himself.

"So you can hear everybody in the room right now, but me?" I asked.

Edward nodded once, giving me an indulgent smile.

"Cool," I grinned.

Edward laughed again, shaking his head at me.

"What about you?" I asked, turning in Jasper's arms.

"Being an empath allows me to know what people are feeling and manipulate them," Jasper answered.

"Show me," I demanded softly.

Immediately, I felt lethargic and swayed in my seat. A moment later, I was energized and bouncing in Jasper's lap. Another second passed and I was suddenly spitting mad. The last emotion was soft, but powerful and I had trouble breathing as Jasper poured all his love into my body.

"I love you, too," I murmured, falling against his chest.

His fingers stroked my hair away from my face as I came down from the emotional turmoil Jasper had just forced me through.

"That's some power," I sighed.

"It tends to come in handy from time to time," Jasper agreed.

"Have you used your power on me before?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," Jasper answered.

"But you've been reading my emotions," I stated.

"Yes. You feel so strongly, Isabella. Everything about you drawls me in closer," Jasper breathed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted his face and I placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was quick and sweet, just allowing a brief vision to dance behind my lids. Jasper and I were horseback riding across a field, both of us laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

I broke apart from Jasper to stare at him, confused.

"You didn't tell them?" Jasper questioned Carlisle.

"I felt it was not my place," Carlisle shrugged.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, looking interested in the conversation for the first time.

"It seems as though Bella and I have lived before and when we kiss, we have visions of our previous life together. We were blessed by a priestess in the fourth century. Our souls are joined together for eternity. I believe we have lived many lives, but right now, we are only getting visions of our first life together," Jasper answered.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Esme sighed, her hand over her heart.

I blushed and looked down, smiling at the easy acceptance.

"Freaky," Emmett murmured, grinning widely at us.

"So the two of you are… what? Soul mates? Destined to be together?" Rosalie asked, her voice hard.

"Yes," Jasper snapped, his voice just as hard.

Rosalie harrumphed and stood up to leave.

"Rosalie, wait," I called, scrambling off Jasper's lap.

She stopped by the stairs and turned to glare at me. Jasper's arm was immediately around my waist and he pulled me behind him as he stood up. I blinked in surprise as he began growling at his sister.

"She stopped me, Jasper," Rosalie reminded him.

"I did. I want to talk to you," I requested.

Rosalie glared at me for a few more moments before nodding once.

"Fine. We'll take a little walk down to the creek," Rosalie decided.

"You hurt one hair on her head, Rose, and you answer to me," Jasper warned, gripping my hand tightly.

"Like I care enough to actually hurt your human," Rosalie scoffed.

I didn't allow her words to hurt me. Instead, I smiled and followed her outside. She led me down to a little creek, the sound of the water running soothing in the late afternoon atmosphere.

"Talk," Rosalie growled, turning to glare at me.

"I know you don't like me and right now, I don't really need to know why. However, I know that you are hurting Jasper with your hatred and that is not okay with me. I don't care what it takes, but we have got to come to a compromise for his sake," I pleaded.

I stared into her golden eyes, waiting for a response. She watched me, her eyes unmoving as they glared into my own.

"Please, Rosalie. I just want Jasper to be happy. If us being civil in front of him makes him happy, can't we at least try?" I implored.

"I don't like the fact that you're human, Bella. It's not natural. You shouldn't want to be anywhere around us. We're dangerous and yet, you act like we're completely normal," Rosalie frowned.

"Were you not listening in there? Jasper and I were made for each other. Of course I'm not going to be afraid of him. And if I'm not going to be afraid of him, why should I be afraid of his family?" I asked incredulously.

"Do you really believe that? That you two were meant to be together forever?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. It's been proven time and time again," I told her.

"Why can't you just live this life with him and then let him find you again?" Rosalie asked, still slightly angry.

"I've lived centuries and centuries with Jasper. Just because we don't remember them doesn't mean they didn't happen. I have no doubt that over time, all our memories will return. Why would keep repeating the same thing over and over when I can stay with him, memories intact, forever?" I pointed out.

"You're giving up so much, Bella. You don't even realize it. You'll never be able to have children if you let Jasper change you," Rosalie persisted.

I realized suddenly, at the fierceness in her voice, that this was the crux of the problem. Sighing, I reached out and took Rosalie's hand in my own. She didn't pull away immediately, which gave me some hope.

"Rosalie, I don't think you've been listening to me very well. I have lived so many lives that I don't even remember. I can guarantee you that in almost all of them, I had children and grandchildren. I have lived life many times. I'm ready to be with Jasper forever," I insisted gently.

Her eyes softened to reveal her grief. I squeezed her hand, offering my comfort.

"I'm not okay with this, Bella. But… maybe in time I will be. I agree with you, though. I will try to be civil to you around Jasper. I owe him that much," Rosalie nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She gave me another curt nod before turning and walking back to the house. I followed behind her at an even pace, thinking over our conversation.

At the thought of children, I wondered about all the lives Jasper and I had shared over the centuries. I thought about the lines that connected us to the past and what had happened to us and our children. How difficult would it be to find out about our past lives?

When I walked back into the house, Jasper instantly swept me up in his arms. I laughed as he spun me around once, kissing me quickly. The vision that popped into my head was of me, lying on a bed while Jasper handed me a small bundle. Looking down, I saw the eyes of our child staring up at me.

Jasper pulled away, gasping.

"Did you see…?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"A baby," I whispered.

He brought his forehead to mine, gazing lovingly into my eyes.

"You've given me many gifts over the years, Isabella. I hope to give you just as many over the next millennia's," Jasper murmured.

"You've already given me the greatest gift possible," I told him softly.

"What's that, my love?" Jasper asked, a tender smile on his face.

"Your heart," I answered.

"It's yours, darlin'. It's been your for centuries and will continue to be yours for the rest of my existence," Jasper vowed.

"As mine is yours," I declared.

"Get a room!" Emmett bellowed, breaking the sweet moment.

Jasper growled threateningly at his brother before swinging away from me. I watched as he stalked the grinning giant. In a blur of motions, Jasper was suddenly sitting on top of Emmett, holding his arms behind his back. The two began moving again, too quickly for my eyes to follow.

I smiled as I settled into the loveseat Jasper and I had previously occupied. Esme came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies. Alice swept over to my side and began talking animatedly about a shopping trip while Edward watched Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Esme began talking about redecorating her and Emmett's room as Carlisle stroked Esme's hair lovingly.

I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that this was where I belonged. Where I was meant to be.

* * *

**ARG! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! Honestly, I've been writing it since I posted Chapter Eight, but life kept interrupting and the chapter would not get written! It's been driving me absolutely crazy!**

**But, now it's finally finished! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going on vacation starting Saturday, so I'm hoping I'll be free to update a little more. My family tends to leave me along more often when we're away from home. The story is starting to pick up, so updates should start coming quicker. Fingers crossed the next one doesn't take as long as this one!**

**See you all soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unknown Threat

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Ten

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, Bella! I am so excited!" Alice cried happily as Jasper and I walked across the parking lot Friday morning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, coming to stand in front of her.

Jasper stood behind me, his arms draped across my shoulders, his hands resting above my heart. I leaned against his chest as Alice bounced in front of us.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. I mean, granted, you almost got killed by a freak van accident, but you _have_ to remember our shopping trip tomorrow!" Alice pouted.

I groaned, dropping my head against Jasper's shoulder. He chucked lightly, shaking my body as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"What exactly will we be shopping for?" I asked hesitantly.

"Prom dresses, for one. We only have two months to find the perfect dress! And then, you could definitely use some new outfits," Alice nodded, eying the outfit I had on.

"I'm not going to prom, Alice," I vowed.

"Yes, you are. Don't even both arguing about it. I've already seen it and I'm going to win," Alice insisted.

"I hate dancing," I grumbled, toeing the ground.

"Even if it was with Jasper?" Alice asked, smiling brightly.

I bit my lip and looked up at the man in question. He was giving Alice an exasperated look, shaking his head slightly. He looked down when he noticed my gaze.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, darlin'," Jasper assured me.

"Yes, she does," Alice growled.

"Alice," Jasper warned, glaring at his sister.

She pouted prettily, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning away from us.

"It might be easier to just give in to her than deal with her unpleasant side for who knows how long," Jasper murmured into my ear.

"You think?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm. Plus, it gives me a good excuse to hold you in my arms for a few hours," Jasper continued, moving his lips lower.

"Like you really need one," I grinned softly.

"You're right. But, it'll allow me to do so without people staring at us," Jasper admitted.

I sighed, burying my face into the side of his neck. His lips trailed down the column of my throat, leaving a fire in their path. My breathing became irregular as his hand flattened against my stomach, pressing me more firmly against his body.

"I promise we'll have fun," Jasper encouraged.

"Oh. Okay," I stuttered.

Alice laughed happily, clapping her hands together as she spun around.

"This is going to be perfect! Of course, it changes my plans for tomorrow. The boys will have to spend time elsewhere while we shop for our dresses. We can't have them seeing us before the big night," Alice grinned.

"It's not a wedding, Alice," I reminded her.

She simply glared in response, not dignifying me with an answer.

"I don't want to spend a whole day around you, but not with you," I complained to Jasper.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I won't let her keep me away for long," Jasper promised.

"You'll stay away for as long as I tell you to and like it," Alice growled.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"No. I'm not backing down on this. You three will go do what men normally do and we will go shopping. You will not follow us. You will not find us early. You will not call constantly," Alice insisted sharply.

"I think you better listen to her," I giggled.

Alice was almost too adorable to be intimidating, but she somehow managed to submit almost anyone to her will.

"That's right. Listen to your sister and your mate. We're always right," Alice nodded.

Jasper's arms tightened around me at the word "mate". I felt a wave of utter contentment sweep through me and wasn't sure if it was Jasper or myself causing it. Either way, the emotion was peaceful.

"We'd better head in if we want to make it to class on time. The bell is going to ring soon," Alice predicted.

"Come on, darlin'. I'll walk you to class," Jasper offered, following his family inside.

* * *

I was walking out to my truck after school, looking around for Jasper. He hadn't met me outside of gym and I was worried something had happened. Glancing around the parking lot, I noticed the other Cullen's cars were still there, but none of them were gathered around as was their usual habit.

"Bella! Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

I turned to see Mike running towards me, waving one arm frantically. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, Mike. How's it going?" I asked politely.

"Pretty good. Listen, I was wondering what you were doing Sunday. A bunch of us are heading down to First Beach to go surfing," Mike explained.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've already made plans with my friend, Jacob. He lives in La Push, so we might run into each other," I mentioned.

"That'd be cool. I heard you're going to Port Angeles tomorrow for dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie," Mike smiled.

"Yeah. Prom dress shopping," I muttered, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"It can't be that bad," Mike insisted, grinning.

"You obviously don't know Alice very well," I mumbled.

Mike laughed as though I'd said something incredibly funny. I gave him a small smile as I scanned the crowd for Jasper. There was still no sign of him or his family.

"Well, I've got to get going. My parents need my help around the shop now that it's starting to get warmer," Mike sighed.

"Er. Have fun with that," I sympathized.

"Oh, yeah. So much fun," Mike agreed sarcastically.

"See you Monday," I nodded, walking towards my truck again.

"See ya!" Mike called, heading for his own car.

I made it to my truck and opened the door to throw my book bag inside. As I turned around to scan the parking lot once again, Jasper appeared by my side causing me to scream in surprise.

"Jeeze, Jasper! Warn a girl, would you?" I scolded, breathing deeply.

"Sorry. Alice had a vision that really freaked her out. I had to help calm her down," Jasper explained quickly.

I noticed his stance was stiff as he cornered me against the truck. His eyes roamed the crowded parking lot, glaring at everyone. His body was curved around me protectively, as if he was trying to shield me from something.

"What did Alice see?" I asked softly.

Jasper looked down at me and his eyes blazed in onyx fury. I bit my lip, worried about him.

"I'll explain once we get to my place. Hop in," Jasper practically growled.

I did as he said, careful not to move too quickly. I wasn't sure what was going on with him, but I knew he was close to losing his cool. That was the last thing any of us needed.

He followed me into the truck, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. I didn't bother pointing that out to him as he started the engine and headed for his family's house.

The whole ride there, Jasper was rigid. His eyes flashed to the surrounding scenery, taking in more information than I could as he scanned the trees. I waited silently for him to say or do something. As we got closer to the house, I became more nervous about what it was Alice had seen.

The rest of the Cullens were already there when we arrived. Esme greeted me as warmly as ever, offering a plate of brownies as a snack. Carlisle was standing in front of the rest of his family, frowning at the far wall. Alice was twisting her hands as she watched me closely. Everyone else was just as tense, waiting for someone to speak.

Deciding someone needed to break the ice, I sat down beside Jasper on one of the love seats before turning to Alice.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked softly.

Her normally golden eyes were black as they snapped towards my direction. I felt a quick flash of fear as I stared into her eyes. Her upper lip curled above her teeth in a silent snarl.

"Something is coming. I don't know what it is and I don't know why. All I know is that, whatever it is, there are three ways the future can go. One, the thing doesn't even come near us and we have nothing to worry about. Two, the thing finds us, but none of us are hurt. Three, the thing finds us and ends up killing you," Alice informed me roughly.

Jasper growled reflexively as he wrapped an arm around me. I was pulled into his lap and he curved around me protectively, keeping me safe from an unseen threat.

"Why would this thing be after me?" I asked, figuring this was why everyone was so tense.

"I don't know. I can't see it yet. The thing obviously hasn't be decided yet. Once it is, I'll be able to see more clearly," Alice sighed, frustrated.

"Do you see a time frame, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Best I can tell… it will arrive around late winter, early spring. Possibly March. As the time comes closer, I'll be able to see more," Alice answered.

"That gives us about two weeks to start planning. We'll have to be on the look out for anything suspicious," Carlisle instructed the rest of his family.

Everyone nodded, their faces solemn.

"Do you think we'll need help? The Denali's would, I'm sure, be more than willing to help us," Edward suggested.

"I don't want to endanger them unless we have no other choice," Carlisle denied.

"Yeah. Besides, I can take out whatever's coming," Emmett boasted, flexing his muscles.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate, shaking her head slightly.

"Until Alice can see for certain what is coming, we will all just have to be on guard. There's no reason to get ahead of ourselves with this," Esme reasoned.

"I agree. Right now, the best thing we can do is simply wait until Alice's visions become clear," Carlisle agreed.

"It's not like it's completely certain anything will even happen. There's only one path that leads to Bella's death," Rosalie pointed out airily.

Jasper growled, tightening his arms around me. I rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"That one path could be the one that ends up being chosen. We have to be prepared," Jasper insisted darkly.

"I'm just saying. We could spend all this time focusing on one possible outcome that might not even come true," Rosalie shrugged.

"Just the simple fact that it's a possibility is enough for me. I won't have Bella in unnecessary danger," Jasper growled.

I sighed, feeling completely left out of the conversation. It was my future they were discussing, yet none of them seemed concerned enough to include me.

Of course, I trusted all of them to make the right decision for me and their family. It just would be nice if one of them would ask me my opinion instead of acting as though I wasn't even in the room.

"Let's not worry about this anymore. Right now, we have other things to focus on. Like your shopping trip tomorrow," Carlisle smiled.

"Alice," Jasper sighed.

"Don't bother. Bella will be completely safe with Rose and me. You don't need to constantly keep watch over her. There are other people capable of seeing to her welfare," Alice sniffed.

"I don't want her too far from me. And I want to know where you are at all times. I won't change your plans. I'm just adding to them. I will be calling in to check on her. If you don't answer, I'm coming to find you," Jasper countered.

"Fine," Alice pouted, realizing it was the best she would get.

"That's silly, Jasper. Alice said so herself. The threat won't even be here until March. You don't have to start worrying yet," I stated.

"How many times must I tell you? You are the most important thing in the world to me; the reason for my existence. I won't survive if something happens to you. Please, just give me this small concession?" Jasper pleaded.

I sighed internally, knowing he was right. He wasn't really asking for too much.

"Alright. I'll give you that. With one change. If I don't answer right away, you call back. If I don't answer the second time, you can come find us. I mean, come on. Do you realize how many things could happen while I try to get to the phone before it finishes ringing? Especially if I'm in the middle of changing," I grinned.

Jasper laughed, as did the rest of the family. I felt the entire atmosphere of the room relax as they all shifted from their tense positions.

"Fair enough, Isabella," Jasper murmured.

A shivered worked up my spine as he breathed my name against my neck.

"I love you, too," I whispered, kissing his jaw.

The grin he flashed me lit up the entire room and I smiled back, knowing I had erased his worries. At least for the moment.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

All Friday night, I stayed beside Bella, worried about losing her. She wrapped herself around me, her head resting above where my heart used to beat. Even in sleep, she comforted me. The soft murmurs that managed to escape from her dream world soothed my frantic emotions.

_Two weeks._

I had two weeks to prepare for some unforeseen being that could possibly take my Isabella away from me. Only two weeks to figure out what the threat was and how to annihilate it.

My arms tightened around Bella reflexively as images of her lying, dead on the ground. Her lifeless eyes stared up at me, blaming me for her death. For not protecting her.

"Jasper?"

I was so caught up in the nightmare playing before my eyes that I hadn't noticed her waking up. There was some strange sound coming from somewhere in the room. I looked around, my eyes darting towards the darkest corners, searching for the source.

"Jasper, it's okay. Calm down," Bella murmured, rubbing my arm wrapped around her waist.

I realized the noise was coming from me. I was gasping for air, practically dry sobbing as I clutched my mate closer to me.

"Oh, God, Bella," I whimpered, burying my face in her hair.

"Shh. It's okay," Bella hushed.

My entire body shook the bed as I struggled to calm myself down. Bella continued whispering soft words while rubbing my arm. Slowly, my shaking stopped as I began to calm down.

"What happened, Jasper?" Bella asked quietly.

"I saw you. Dead. And you were… staring at me. I… I couldn't protect you," I choked out.

"Oh, Jazz. It'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. Your family is going to keep me safe. You will keep me safe. I have complete trust in you," Bella vowed.

I shuddered slightly as I felt her emotions. The peace and serenity she was emitting soothed my own frantic worries. Her trust in me was unwavering as she twined our fingers together.

I tugged her hand gently until she turned to face me. Her chocolate eyes stared into my own, shimmering with unshed tears. She lifted a hand to brush her fingertips over my cheekbones. I sighed, my eyes closing as I became overcome by her passionate emotions.

"I can't lose you, Isabella," I breathed into her neck.

"You won't," Bella reassured me.

"You don't know that. Alice's vision could come true," I denied, shaking my head.

"She said it could come out three different ways. My death was only in one of them," Bella reminded me softly.

"She still saw it. If it wasn't even an issue, she wouldn't have," I argued.

"And I could die tomorrow in a freak accident. You can't do this, Jasper. Let Fate take its course. If it's meant to happen, it will. Until Alice sees more, please don't worry about something that might not even happen," Bella begged.

I sighed heavily, fighting against my instincts. I knew, logically, Bella was right. Everything inside me, though, was screaming for me to take my mate and run. Away from the danger and the threat. There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to her.

"We have two weeks before we have to deal with this. We should be enjoying our time together. If I do end up dying, I don't want my last days with you to be filled with worry and pain. I want to spend them laughing and loving you," Bella insisted.

"Nothing will happen to you, darlin'. I won't let it," I promised her.

"Then stop worrying. We have plenty of time," Bella smiled gently.

"You're right. I love you," I agreed, returning her smile.

"I love you, too," Bella murmured, bringing her lips towards mine.

The memory came upon me suddenly, dragging me to the past.

"_Good morrow, Sire. How fare the Lady Isabel this day?" I asked Lord Swayne._

"_My daughter is well. She asks of thee often," Lord Swayne answered._

"_In truth? I pray thou shall allow a betrothal to be forthcoming," I informed him._

"_Aye? A betrothal? And what of the Lady Mary?" Lord Swayne asked, his eyes narrowed._

"_The wench was betrothed to Lord McLeod less than a score of fortnights ago," I scoffed._

"_Ah, poor lad. Trampled by his own steed," Lord Swayne sighed._

"_Pray, my lord. Allow me the Lady Isabel. If she says me nay, I shall accept her answer and return to tournament," I swore._

"_As thou will, lad. My daughter rides to yonder hills as the sun peaks the sky. Mayhap thou shall accompany her," Lord Swayne suggested._

"_By thy leave, my lord. I shall saddle my horse and greet thy daughter at the gate," I bowed._

"_Luck be with thee," Lord Swayne bid._

_I hurried off to the stables, intent on arriving before my lady love. With her father's permission, there was nothing stopping us from joining together in matrimony. I smiled widely as I instructed my page to ready my mount._

As I pulled away from Bella's kiss, I noticed her breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling softly. Bending down, I placed a kiss on each eyelid. She blinked up at me as I settled beside her.

"Did you see it?" Bella whispered.

"I was speaking to your father about asking for your hand in marriage," I informed her.

"I know. I was on my way to the stables when I overheard you. I'd never been happier than I was when I heard him give you permission," Bella admitted.

"Even without his permission, I would've found a way to make you mine," I swore.

"I have no doubt," Bella laughed lightly.

Smiling gently, I kissed her eyelids again, forcing them closed.

"Go to sleep, darlin'. Tomorrow morning will be here before you know it. You'll need all your energy to deal with Alice in shopper mode," I warned.

"Ugh. I can't wait," Bella grumbled sarcastically.

I chuckled as she snuggled into my chest. I began running my fingers through her hair, luxuriating at the soft strands.

"I love you, Jasper," Bella mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you, too, my Isabella," I replied just as softly.

As I watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face, I promised myself I wouldn't let this threat looming take my mate away from me. I had only just found her again and I'd be damned if I allowed anything to take her away.

* * *

I watched as the sun slowly rose, chasing away the night and lighting up my Bella's face. Her soft features were truly magnificent while she slept, though I preferred seeing the fire that often lit up her eyes when she was awake.

My fingers trailed across her cheek bone, barely a feather touch. Bella sighed softly, settling closer into my chest.

By the time the sun had risen above the trees, Bella was beginning to awaken. The muffled sounds of Charlie in the next room alerted me to the fact that soon, she and her father would begin their morning ritual of breakfast and showers.

"Jasper?" Bella mumbled, stirring.

"Good morning, darlin'," I answered, brushing hair out of her face.

"Morning," Bella yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked with a smile.

"As if you didn't know," Bella grinned.

"True, your emotions were very peaceful. I am glad you enjoyed your night," I murmured, running my nose along the line of her jaw.

"And did you enjoy your night?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Mmm. Watching you sleep, feeling you in my arms, is as close to heaven as my damaged soul can ever hope to get," I informed her.

"Your soul isn't damaged," Bella denied.

"My sweet Bella, you have no idea the damage I have wrought in my past. All my past sins can never be erased," I smirked humorlessly.

"I doubt it is as bad as you claim it to be," Bella sighed wearily.

I pulled away from her, looking down into her chocolate eyes, knowing from my past that I didn't deserve the woman before me.

"You have no idea," I repeated, softer than before.

Her eyes clouded over with obvious concern. I felt her worry surround me and wondered if she realized the effect her emotions had on me. Everything in me reacted to the slightest change in her emotions; the result of the bond that called her my mate.

"Some day, I'll tell you all about my sordid past. Today, however, we have a shopping trip to see to. Why don't you go see about getting dressed and have breakfast with your dad? I'll wait for you outside," I suggested, nuzzling her neck.

"That's twice now you've avoiding talking about your past. I hope you realize that, as your mate, I won't scare easily. It'll take a lot more than you think to get rid of me," Bella warned as she walked out of the room towards her shower.

"I have a feeling, darlin', that what I have to tell you just might be enough," I told her closed door.

Listening for the sound of the shower running, I walked towards her opened window. As the water turned on, I leapt out the window, landed on the grass below, and took off into the forest. Using the trees as a cover, I watched as my Bella and her father went about their breakfast.

I smiled when I saw Bella looking out the window while she ate. Her eyes scanned the forest briefly before landing on my own. My smile widened when I saw her smile slightly at me. The woman truly was remarkable.

I knew I would have to tell her about my past sooner rather than later. I only hoped that Alice would be able to give me a little insight on how to handle the telling without scaring her off. Nothing would be able to save me if my Isabella walked out on me. Nothing.

* * *

**Okay. That's Chapter Ten. Sorry it took so long, but I had some more research to do for the memory and then, I've been super busy with Vacation Bible School at my church. It's all just been kinda crazy this week. BUT, it's up now and we're steadily picking up the pace in the plot line.**

**Little tid-bit of information. I had two reviewers point out mistakes/suggestions in previous chapters. The faults have been fixed and nothing has really been changed. All of Jasper's "darlings" have been changed to "darlin's", per a reviewer's request. Jake's BMW Rabbit (which apparently doesn't exist) has been changed to the VW Rabbit. I confused Rosalie's and Jake's cars by complete accident. **

**I went back and fixed some things that needed correcting in the story for the plot line to work. Chapter One has been extended slightly, but nothing too drastic. I don't think it will matter in the long run if you don't read it. The Lady Morgan from Chapter Nine has been/will be changed to Lady Mary to coincide with Lady Mary from this chapter. Other than that, everything is the same.**

**Wow, that's a long A/N! Alright, see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Girls' Day

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do no own Twilight.

Chapter Eleven

**Bella's POV**

"BELLA! SHOPPING!"

I winced as Alice ran towards me, flailing her arms in excitement. I braced myself for impact as she plowed into me, nearly knocking me over. Only Jasper's arm around my shoulders kept us from falling.

"Alice! Careful!" Jasper scolded.

She set me back down, grinning widely and jumping around. I laughed at her antics as Edward came outside, shaking his head at his sister, with Emmett and Rosalie behind him.

"Honestly, you'd think she'd never been shopping before," Edward huffed.

"I've never been shopping with Bella. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Really, Alice. Do you have to be so loud? It's not like we can't all hear you if you spoke like a _normal person_," Rosalie complained.

"Yeah, but she's not normal, babe," Emmet teased, grinning widely.

"Excuse you. I am extremely normal. So what if I get excited about shopping. Look at Bella's outfit! It's obvious she needs my help!" Alice insisted, frowning at my clothes.

I shifted slightly in my jeans and t-shirt. My embarrassment was quickly replaced with a feeling of self-worth and I glared at Jasper as I realized what he'd done.

"Alice, this is just prom dress shopping. Don't go overboard on a whole new wardrobe. If Bella likes her clothes, that's all that matters," Jasper warned.

"She can like more fashionable clothes," Alice muttered.

Jasper sighed heavily as Alice missed the point completely. I smiled, grateful that he was so quick to come to my rescue, even if I didn't need it.

"I wouldn't mind if you want to help me pick out a few new outfits, Alice. Just so long as we don't go too far," I offered.

Alice squealed happily, jumping to hug me and spin us around.

"Today is going to be perfect!" Alice grinned.

"It will if we can actually make it out of our front yard," Edward sighed, giving Alice a pointed look.

"Oh, hush! We can leave," Alice glared.

"Rose and I will follow. I think we'll spend the night in Port Angeles," Emmett informed us.

"Plus, we can't all fit in one car," Rosalie smirked.

"Nope! Rose, Bella, and I will ride in Rose's car and you boys will ride in Edward's," Alice declined.

Everyone accepted Alice's change of plans without complaint, though Jasper did pull me close for a quick kiss. It was too quick for me to get a full picture of the memory that flashed through my mind, but I knew we were outside.

"Hold onto this. If you need anything, call Edward's cell. We'll be there in the blink of an eye," Jasper promised, handing me his phone.

"Fine. Just remember, if I don't answer at first, try again. Only if I don't answer on the second time, then you can come find us," I reminded him.

"I know, Isabella," Jasper smiled, laying a kiss on my brow.

"Let's go! Let's go! Port Angeles awaits!" Alice shouted out the window.

"I'll see you later," I sighed.

"Don't worry. Rosalie will keep Alice in line. And if they get to be too much, I'm only a phone call away," Jasper repeated.

"I know," I nodded, removing myself from his hold.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice urged, reaching over Rosalie to honk the horn.

"God, Alice! Keep your shoes on! I'm coming," I grumbled, climbing into the back seat.

As soon as I was in the car, Rosalie stomped on the gas pedal. Tires spun and gravel flew as we peeled out of the drive, Edward following close behind us.

"So, we need to find three prom dresses while the guys are looking for tuxes. I'm thinking a dark color for you, Bella. Possibly green. Or maybe a blue. Rosalie, you look good in almost anything, but I was thinking maybe a light blue for you. Something fresh. But, I'm sure you'll see something red and immediately go for that. As for me, I've already seen the perfect dress. It's knee length, which is in style now. And the color is just right…"

I tuned out as Alice continued chattering about the perfect dress for each of us only to move on to different outfits she planned for me to try on. Rosalie rolled her eyes as and shook her head, knowing there was no stopping her now.

Alice started vibrating in her seat as Rosalie passed the city limit lines and began searching for a place to park. Edward honked the horn as he drove passed us, towards the other end of town.

"Yay! A boys free shopping day!" Alice cheered as she jumped out of the car.

"What? The guys usually accompany you on your shopping trips?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Not really, but I was certain they would be tailing us all day because of the threat that's coming. As far as I can see, nothing bad is going to happen today and everything is going to go smoothly," Alice informed us.

"Good. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Em and I can check into our hotel," Rosalie grinned, leading us down the street to the first shop.

"You should really try not to break the bed tonight. You don't need to be banned from another hotel," Alice tisked, shaking her head.

"You guys get banned from hotels?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a game. Emmett and I are a little… wild in the sack. So far, we've been banned from over fifty hotels," Rosalie smirked.

I couldn't think of anything to say as I felt my cheeks do the talking for me. Rosalie laughed as she pushed open the door and we walked in.

"The sooner we get to shopping, the sooner we can join the boys," Rosalie called as she disappeared into the rows of clothing.

"You can't rush art!" Alice scolded, pulling me behind her.

"How is shopping an art?" I asked.

Alice spun around, giving me a wide look.

"Seriously? Do you not realize the technique it takes to shop? You have to match colors without it looking too forced. You have to decide what top goes with what bottom, not to mention the appropriate footwear! And don't even get me started on finding the perfect bag! Everything has to coordinate and look put together without looking like you spent hours putting it together," Alice argued excitedly.

"Okay, okay. I give. You're right, it's an art," I agreed, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way. Now, let's go find Rosalie and get some shopping done!" Alice squealed.

I groaned internally as dresses of all different colors and fabrics suddenly surrounded me. I had a feeling it would be a long time before I saw Jasper again. As Alice threw dress after dress into my outstretched arms, I found myself missing his soft smile and sweet southern charm.

The day couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

Five hours later, Alice finally allowed us to break for lunch. Rather, she allowed _me_ to break for lunch. Apparently, being dead meant never having to stop. For anything.

"I don't know how you can stand to eat that stuff," Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"Said the girl who drinks from animals," I retorted.

"Touché," Alice giggled.

I glanced over at Rosalie to see her on her cell phone, talking too fast for me to hear.

"So, now that we've found dresses for prom, we need to focus on your wardrobe. After seeing what you wear to school, it'll take the rest of the afternoon to find a remedy for that thing you call a closet," Alice insisted.

"Oh, come on, Alice. At least let me see Jasper for a little while," I pleaded.

"No! This is supposed to be a girls' day," Alice pouted.

"Please, Alice? Just for an hour?" I requested.

Alice watched me from the corner of her eye as I bit my lip, giving her my most pathetic look. Rosalie had turned to watch the exchange, her phone still to her ear. She was smiling slightly as Alice slowly unbent.

"Alright. Fine. One hour, Bella. Then, we're back to shopping," Alice agreed firmly.

"Thank you, Alice," I grinned, leaning over to hug her tightly.

"You're welcome. Rose, tell Emmett to meet us in the food court of the mall," Alice instructed.

"They're already on their way," Rosalie informed us.

I relaxed into my seat, finishing off my French fries, as I waited for my mate to show up. I shivered slightly as the phrase "my mate" echoed in my head. Jasper truly was amazing and completely perfect for me.

"What's got you so happy, darlin'?" A voice breathed into my ear.

I gasped, spinning around to come face to face with Jasper. He was grinning at me, his golden eyes sparkling as they traced my face. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his cool body.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you, too," Jasper murmured.

"So, what did you do while Alice was torturing me with satin and silk?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled, taking my previous seat and settling me in his lap. I reached over for another fry and noticed Emmett and Edward were sitting around the table, too.

"Well, we spent some time looking for tuxes. Emmett was the most difficult, being as large as he is," Jasper teased.

Emmett glared at his brother and threw one of my fries at him. Jasper deflected it easily, laughing at the disgruntled expression on Emmett's face.

"Don't tease, Emmett. He can't help it that he's bigger than normal people," I scolded lightly.

"Besides, he's equally proportioned, which is nothing to laugh at," Rosalie told us saucily.

I felt my cheeks heat as Emmett pulled Rosalie roughly against him and the two began making out, hot and heavy style.

"Ugh, break it up, you two, before you get arrested for lewd acts in public. Again," Edward snorted.

"You're just jealous cause you can't get any," Emmett smirked, pulling away from Rosalie.

"With the thoughts going through your heads, I don't really need to get 'laid'," Edward insisted.

"Stay out of our heads if you don't like what you see," Rosalie huffed.

"I wish I could," Edward sighed.

"Can we please move this conversation elsewhere? The stench is horrid," Alice complained.

"Sure. I'm done," I agreed, stuffing the last fry into my mouth.

Alice wrinkled her nose again. I laughed as we all stood up and began walking through the mall together.

Jasper kept his arm around my shoulder, occasionally burying his nose into my neck, placing his lips above my pulse point. Every time he did, I would sigh and fall against his side, requiring his strength to remain upright.

"Oh, we should definitely try this store later, Bella. It looks like it has some cute things that are similar to your current style. Just… better," Alice grinned, pointing out a store with natural colored clothing.

"Sure, Alice. Whatever you want," I agreed, snuggling closer into Jasper's side.

"Honestly, Alice, how can you spend so much time shopping? Doesn't it ever get boring?" Emmett asked.

"Does playing video games ever get boring?" Alice retorted.

Emmett gave her a curious look before nodding his head.

"Fair enough," Emmett said.

"So, you managed to find dresses?" Jasper asked.

"Yep and they look amazing!" Alice beamed.

Edward grinned as he saw the dresses in Alice's mind.

"You definitely do," Edward concurred.

"Rosalie was stunning in hers," I added.

"I did, didn't I? But, it's not like your dress is hideous either, Bella," Rosalie smirked.

"Did my Rosie just… _compliment_ _the human_?" Emmett gasped.

Jasper growled at the human comment, tightening his hold around my waist. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him before reaching over and smacking her husband in the back of the head.

"I know how to be nice, you dolt," Rosalie glared.

"I know, babe. I just didn't know you knew how to be nice out of the bedroom," Emmett grinned suggestively.

"Pervert," Rosalie snapped, hitting him again.

"Ow! Babe," Emmett whined.

"Okay! Hour's up! Kiss him goodbye, Bella. We have some shopping to do," Alice suddenly exclaimed, jumping in place.

Jasper sighed, pulling me against his chest in a tight hug.

"I'm starting to really, _really_ hate shopping," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I know, darlin'. Look at it this way, the sooner you get started, the sooner she'll let you finish. I plan on holding you the entire way back to Forks. I miss having you in my arms," Jasper murmured against the top of my head.

"Can't wait," I smiled.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go check out the arcade," Emmett enthused.

"Or we could go check out the new book store," Edward proposed.

"Ugh. Come on, dude. You can read boring books at home," Emmett whined.

"And you can play idiotic games at home," Edward argued.

"Shut it, both of you. We'll go to the sporting goods store. We could all use some new baseball gear," Jasper interceded.

"Oh, hell, yeah," Emmett agreed, pumping his fist.

"Sounds good to me," Edward shrugged.

"I'll see you soon, beautiful," Jasper whispered, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

I smiled at the brief flash of the two of us together passed behind my eyes. Jasper was brushing out my hair before bed, kissing my shoulders as the brush passed through each stroke.

"Bye," I breathed, watching him walk away.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Alice grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into the store she had pointed out earlier. I only hoped it wouldn't be another five hours until I saw Jasper again.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I hated letting Bella go with Rosalie and Alice to Port Angeles. I had planned on holding her against me the whole way, inhaling her scent and soaking up her emotions. Leave it to Alice to completely ruin my plans.

The whole ride to Port Angeles involved Emmett's crude jokes and Edward's snide remarks. The mutual affection between the two of them was immense, but their unique relationship was only understood by those of us in the family. Emmett and Edward balanced each other perfect, Emmett being the forever child and Edward being the young adult.

Tux shopping proved to be difficult for all of us. Emmett refused to stand still long enough to get measured. Then they couldn't find anything in his size. It took three stores before we finally found one that works. Edward obsessed over every detail of his tux, insisting on the finest stitching. I had stood there, subjecting myself to the torture, wishing I could be with Bella. That's probably why my fitting went so quickly. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts of Bella to pay attention to what I was wearing.

After that, we walked around, human watching. Emmett scared some poor couple walking down the street by growling and following them too closely. Edward had shaken his head, but hadn't said much, which was a big change for him. He had been more relaxed since Bella came into our lives.

It seemed that my entire family loved Bella. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled I had finally found my mate. Edward and Alice loved having her as a sister and friend. Emmett adored having a blushing little sis. Even Rosalie was coming around after Bella and she had their little talk down by the creek. Her harsh feelings towards Bella had done a complete one-eighty that night, despite her attempts to do the opposite. Whatever Bella said had earned her a lot of respect from my blond sister.

When Rosalie called Emmett while Bella ate, I listened intently to the conversation between Alice and Bella that played on in the background. As soon as Bella began pleading to see me, I was headed in their direction.

The emotions coming off my girl when I walked into the food court blocked out everything else. Normally, in a large enclosed area with human, I would be extremely tempted by all the pumping hearts. With Bella in the room, she was all I could focus on.

For an entire hour, I did what I had planned on doing that morning on the car ride to Port Angeles; breathed in her scent and surrounded myself by her emotions. When Alice told us time was up, I was tempted to grab her and run. Only the knowledge that Alice would eventually catch us allowed me to let Bella go.

"Dude, get your head out of the clouds. We've got gear to buy," Emmett insisted, clapping a hand on my back.

"Honestly, Jazz. The amount of time you spend thinking about Bella is almost revolting," Edward input.

"Don't worry, brother. Once you find your mate, you'll get the ribbing you deserve," I promised darkly.

"I doubt that will happen for a good many decades to come," Edward grinned.

"Is that what Alice said?" Emmett asked.

"She hasn't seen my mate yet, or hers, for that matter. I'm not really surprised, though. She didn't see Bella until a week before we were supposed to meet her," Edward informed us.

"Alice knew Bella was going to be my mate?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course. Why do you think she was pushing the two of you together?" Edward scoffed.

"I thought she just wanted us together. I didn't know she _saw_ us together," I admitted with a shrug.

"She sees everything else. She even tells me when Rose is going to be feeling freaky," Emmett smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Man, we do not need to hear about your love life. We hear it all the time through the walls," Edward frowned.

"And I feel it all the time, no matter where you are," I grumbled.

"Can't help it, dude. Rosie is a wild cat in the sack," Emmett said, doing a little victory dance.

"Can we focus on getting so new gear?" Edward requested.

"Dude, you should totally bring Bella along to the next game!" Emmett encouraged.

I smiled, imagining Bella watching my family play baseball. Our way was a little different from the typical game of humans.

"I think I might," I agreed.

* * *

By the time Alice called us to go home, it had gotten dark outside. When we met up in by Edward's Volvo, Bella was talking on Alice's cell phone, not paying attention to what was going on around her.

I waited for her to turn around and notice me waiting for her. Edward and Alice climbed into the front seats to wait. Bella turned when she heard the car door slam shut.

"I got to go, Dad… Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow… Love you, too. Bye," Bella said.

"Charlie going out tonight?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her in greeting.

"No, but I'm not going home," Bella grinned mischievously.

"Really, now? And where will you be spending tonight?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"With Alice, of course! We're going to paint each other's toe nails and do manicures and play dress up," Bella listed, still radiating mischief.

"I don't think so," I mock glared.

"What do you propose I do tonight?" Bella asked slyly.

"You will be spending tonight with me. My sister had you all day today. Tonight is all mine," I growled.

"Mmm. That sounds absolutely perfect," Bella hummed.

"Get in the car!" Edward shouted, honking the horn.

Bella groaned and pulled out of my embrace.

"Your brother has awful timing," Bella pouted.

"I know, but at least we get to be together on the way home," I reminded her.

"True," Bella grinned.

"Come on, love birds. Time to head home," Alice insisted.

I sighed heavily before turning to open the door for my girl.

"Ma'am," I drawled, indicating for her to go first.

"Well, thank you, sir," Bella curtsied, sliding into the car.

I climbed in after her, closing the door behind me. As soon as the door closed, Edward reversed out of the parking spot and headed back towards Forks.

The entire ride home, Bella pressed herself against my side, her arms wrapped around my waist. Occasionally, I would bend down to steal a kiss, each kiss bringing back a different memory. The memories were gradually piling on top of each other, forming an entire lifetime with Bella. Of course, there was still a lot missing, but for the most part, we had made it through our childhoods and up to our young adult life. I hoped the kisses would allow us to see our wedding. I wanted to remember the first time I married my Isabella.

Before we even made it to the Forks city limit sign, Bella was fast asleep in my arms. I gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling as she leaned into my touch.

"She really is amazing, Jazz," Alice whispered from the front seat.

"I know. I can't believe I finally found her," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"It was Fate," Edward shrugged.

"No. It was Amira. If it wasn't for her, Bella and I wouldn't have found each other again," I disagreed.

"I wonder if she's still around," Alice mumbled, frowning out the window.

"Possibly. She was gifted with immortal life, according to Carlisle," I told them.

"Maybe we can find her. It'd be pretty cool to meet the person who gave you guys the gift of always finding each other," Alice grinned, bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down, Alice. We don't even know where she was last seen," Edward reminded her.

"True, but how hard can it be for a mind reader and a psychic? Plus, we have forever to find her," Alice pointed out.

"Let's not worry about all that just yet. Right now, I just want to enjoy spending time with her," I assured them.

"I hope we can get rid of this threat that's coming," Alice sighed.

"Have you seen anything new?" I asked, tightening my grip around Bella subconsciously.

"Sort of. I think it's a vampire. I can't see who, but I'm about ninety percent sure," Alice answered.

"That helps. Thanks, Alice," I mumbled.

"No problem, Jazz. I want to keep her safe, too," Alice said, turning to look at Bella.

"We all do," Edward added.

As I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, I could only hope our desire to keep her safe would be enough.

* * *

**Alright, everyone. Chapter Eleven is done. Sorry it took so long. My weeks have been majorly hectic. I finally got some downtime today to finish the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Accident

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Twelve

**Bella's POV**

I woke up Sunday morning to the feel of Jasper's cool lips on the back of my neck.

"Jazz," I whined, swatting at him.

"It's time to get up, darlin'," Jasper murmured, nipping at my ear.

"No," I moaned, rolling into my pillow.

"Come on, sweetheart. Esme is making you breakfast before you go," Jasper encouraged.

"Mmm. Breakfast," I grinned as Jasper continued to bite at my shoulder.

"Yes, darlin', breakfast. But only if you get up," Jasper chuckled.

"Ugh. Fine," I grumbled, throwing the covers off and rolling onto my back.

Jasper's arms came down around me, securing me as he moved to hover over me. I smiled sleepily as I threaded my fingers in his hair. He slowly lowered his head until our lips were a breath apart.

"How did you sleep?" Jasper asked, his lips barely brushing against mine.

Instead of answering, I lifted myself up to press my lips against his. I moaned as he lowered himself on top of me. I felt every ridge of his body sink into my soft curves. It was pure heaven as his hands began roaming down towards my hip.

I tried to ignore the memory forcing itself on me, wanting to simply enjoy Jasper. Unfortunately, the image wouldn't be pushed to the back of my mind.

_Jasper and I were standing on top of the bailey wall, looking over my father's land. His arms were wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm from the harsh breeze. I sighed, leaning further into his hold._

"_Isabel, I have spoken with thy father. He agreed to have the wedding in a fortnight's time," Jasper whispered in my ear._

"_And then I shall be thy wife until death do us part," I sighed._

"_And I shall be able to hold thou in my arms as oft as I please," Jasper grinned, pressing a kiss to my neck._

"_A fortnight is far too long," I complained._

"_It shall not seem so long once we are wed. We shall spend the rest of our lives together," Jasper assured me._

"_It sounds heavenly," I smiled._

"Bella," Jasper groaned, bringing us both back to the present.

I gasped in air, realizing I had been holding my breath throughout the entire memory.

"Breath, Isabella. It's okay," Jasper murmured, running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Jasper. That was…" I trailed off.

"I know, darlin'. It's a lot to take in," Jasper smirked.

"You can say that again," I huffed a laugh.

Jasper laughed lightly, rubbing his nose against the column of my throat.

"Are you ready to go eat breakfast?" Jasper asked, removing himself from the bed.

"I guess," I yawned, stretching.

"Come on. Esme's waiting for you downstairs," Jasper grinned, pulling me out of bed.

"I need to shower," I frowned, looking towards the bathroom.

"After breakfast," Jasper insisted.

"Jasper," I whined as he pulled me from the room.

"Don't make me carry you," Jasper threatened.

"You wouldn't," I glared.

Without another word, Jasper flitted to my side and threw me over his shoulder.

"JASPER! Let me down!" I laughed, hitting his back.

"I warned you, darlin'," Jasper chuckled.

Before I could answer, I found myself sitting in the kitchen with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Esme smiled as she placed a glass of orange juice by my plate.

"Jasper, you should know better than to zip around with Bella thrown over your shoulder," Esme scolded gently.

"I wanted her to smell like me for a little while longer," Jasper admitted.

I paused with a fork full of egg on the way to my mouth and looked at him.

"That's why you wouldn't let me shower?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I like smelling me with you underneath," Jasper grinned wryly.

I blushed at the small innuendo, glancing over at Esme. Thankfully, she was trying not to pay attention to us as she cleaned up the kitchen. Jasper gave a low laugh as he pushed my hair over my shoulder, exposing my neck. Moving in to inhale the area, he gave a contented sigh.

"Perfect."

"Maybe for you, but I feel really gross," I frowned.

"Finish breakfast, then. I promise I won't keep you from the shower after that," Jasper smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and began eating again. Esme came over and took my plate as I finished, shooing me off to the shower.

"Don't worry about it, dear. You go take your shower. Jasper can help me finish in here," Esme smiled.

Jasper gave a bark of laughter as he stood up and moved to help his mother clean.

"Oh, the horrors of cleaning after my mate," Jasper sighed dramatically.

"You shouldn't tease, Jasper. I might have you clean all the windows next, inside and out," Esme warned.

Jasper actually shuddered at the threat, giving me a wide-eyed look. I laughed as I quickly kissed his cheek before practically skipping out of the room.

As I stood under the hot water of the shower, I smiled as I grabbed Jasper's body wash. I figured, since he liked smelling me on him, he wouldn't mind me borrowing it. I grinned wickedly when I discovered I was right, after walking back downstairs after my shower.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, darlin'?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck from behind.

"Maybe," I hawed.

"You, my love, are devious," Jasper murmured, nibbling at the column of my throat.

I tilted my head to the side, allowing him more access. His arms were just about to spin me around when we were suddenly interrupted by a small pixie.

"Bella! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

Edward came breezing in behind her, his eyes frantic as they searched me.

"What the hell? Why are the two of you panicked?" Jasper asked, his voice threatening.

"Bella disappeared from my visions," Alice answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"It means that something is going to happen to you. What ever you were planning on doing today, forget about it. You're staying here where we can keep an eye on you," Alice insisted strongly.

"I can't. I promised Jake I'd spend the day with him," I frowned.

"You were going to La Push?" Jasper asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? Last weekend Jake asked me to come back and visit. I promised him I'd come today," I told him.

"You don't think…?" Edward trailed off, looking at Alice.

"Carlisle," Alice called, still frowning at me.

A breeze ruffled my hair as Carlisle came to stand beside us. Esme walked in from the kitchen, looking concerned.

"You don't think the wolves are back, do you?" Edward asked.

"Wolves?" I questioned, looking between the five of them.

"It's possible they never went away. It is in their genes," Carlisle answered him.

"That means Jacob Black is either close to phasing or has already started," Edward stated worriedly.

"You're not going to La Push," Jasper growled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his side.

"What are you all talking about? What wolves?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Your friend Jacob told you about his legends, correct? About the Quileute's Protectors?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. And the Cold Ones," I nodded.

"Well, Bella, if we exist, doesn't it stand to reason that the Protectors exist at well?" Edward pointed out.

"And the Protectors are wolves? How does that even work?" I asked.

"The Quileute have a genetic mutation in their tribe. It allows a select few to transform into wolves to protect their tribe from their enemies; in this case, us," Carlisle explained.

"So Jake is a… a werewolf?" I questioned.

"If he isn't by now, he will be soon. It's too dangerous for you to be around him, Bella. If he were to phase close to you, he could kill you," Jasper rumbled, his entire frame vibrating as growls continued to shake his chest.

"Jake would never hurt me," I insisted.

"He might not mean to, but young werewolves are very volatile and unstable. It wouldn't take much to set him off," Jasper argued.

"I don't believe that. You don't know Jake the way I do. He wouldn't hurt me," I countered.

Jasper's entire body tensed as I continued arguing for my friend. He moved away from me, turning so his back was too me. Worried that I had pushed him, I walked over and placed a hand on his back.

"Jasper? Please, just let me go see him today. I already promised him," I requested softly.

Jasper spun around, pulling me against his chest in a move too quick for me to follow. I gasped as I thudded against his stone hard body.

"Bella, I don't think you realize what you're asking of me," Jasper mumbled into my shoulder.

"Just one day, Jazz. That's all I want," I pleaded.

"Do you realize all the things that could happen to you in one day?" Jasper huffed, glaring down at me.

"I'll be fine. It's just La Push. If you're so nervous, why don't you come with me? Then you can meet Jake and it'll all be fine," I suggested, thinking it would solve everything.

"We have a treaty with the Quileute's. We can't go on their land and they can't come on ours. It keeps the peace. We're not allowed to bite a human, either. Any breaking of the treaty is a forfeit. War would be waged," Edward interceded.

"Which means I can't follow you there," Jasper added.

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. On one hand, Jasper was obviously upset at the idea of me spending time with Jake, and it wasn't hard to understand why. On the other hand, I had promised Jake I would spend the day with him and he was one of my best friends. Or at least, he had been when I was younger.

"Jazz, give me three hours with him. If you want, I'll even take your cell phone so you can call me or I can call you, if things get to be too much. Just, let me see him," I pleaded.

Jasper looked down at me, his eyes pained as I continued to beg. He looked around at the rest of his family before looking back down at me.

"Alright, darlin'. I'll let you go. But, you will take my phone. And you're going to take one of our cars. Spend as long as you want, but call me as soon as you leave La Push," Jasper instructed.

"Thank you," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his for a quick kiss.

The memory that flashed behind my eyes was me, standing in my room, ready to marry the love of my life. I was still smiling as I pulled away, tears making my vision blurry.

"I love you, Isabella. And one day, I'm going to recreate that memory," Jasper vowed.

"What did you see?" I asked softly.

"Me. Waiting for you at the end of the aisle," Jasper grinned.

"Sounds perfect," I sighed happily.

Jasper leaned his forehead against mine and took a deep breath.

"You better get going. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to control myself from throwing you over my shoulder and locking us in my room for the remainder of the weekend," Jasper mumbled.

"Maybe we can do that next weekend," I offered seductively.

"I'm holding you to that, darlin'," Jasper purred back.

"Alright, lovebirds. Split it up," Edward grinned wryly.

"If you're going to La Push, Bella, you better be leaving. The sooner you leave, the sooner Jazz will stop freaking out," Alice teased.

"You can take my Volvo. It's probably the best car for you," Edward suggested.

"Thanks, Edward," I grinned.

"Just try not to scratch it," Edward chuckled, holding out the keys.

"No promises," I laughed, taking them from him.

"Try to be careful, Isabella. And call me if anything happens. Treaty or not, I'll come get you," Jasper promised, pulling me close to him again.

"I will," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Now, get going. I'll see you later tonight," Jasper said, swatting at my butt.

"Jasper!" I scolded, laughing at his playfulness.

"I love you, darlin'. Be safe," Jasper smirked.

"I love you, too," I called, headed towards the garage.

Pulling out of the driveway, I glanced in the rearview mirror to see Jasper standing on the front porch. I had a feeling he wasn't as calm as he appeared and wouldn't be until I came back. Hopefully, after today, he would trust Jake not to hurt me.

All the way to La Push, I thought over what the Cullens had told me about the Quileute's Protectors. It was kind of weird to think of Jake turning into a wolf. I wasn't sure if he had gone through the change yet or not, but I knew I couldn't just come out and ask him. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to know about the wolves, just like I wasn't supposed to know about the Cullens. I had a feeling the wolves wouldn't be as understanding of me knowing about them as the Cullens were.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, Jake came running out to greet me. I noticed how much taller he had gotten over the week. He towered over me as I climbed out of the Volvo and he seemed to have bulked up a bit, too. I had a feeling that his change would be coming soon. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the garage, talking a mile a minute about the work he'd done on his car. I noticed how much warmer he felt and worried about him catching a cold.

"You feeling alright, Jake?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," Jake shrugged.

I took my seat in the garage, laughing at his lame jokes while he tinkered under the hood. While he was busy, I took the time to notice more of the changes going on in him. I knew I'd be talking to Carlisle about Jake when I got back.

"Bells? You alright?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"It's cool," Jake grinned.

For the rest of the day, Jake and I goofed off in his garage while he tinkered on his car. The weight of Jasper's phone in my pocket was a constant reminder that things could be changing very soon.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I waited, pacing the boundary line, for Bella to call and tell me she was leaving La Push. I knew I was probably being overprotective, but I needed to know she was okay. My mate being with a werewolf was taxing my nerves, making it difficult to control my impulse to cross the boundary line and run to find her.

Finally, around dinner, Alice's phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Darlin'?" I asked.

"Hey, Jazz. I'm leaving La Push now," Bella answered.

I could hear the smile in her voice and it allowed me to relax. Every muscle in my body unwound as soon as I heard her say my name.

"Slow down, darlin'. I can hear the Volvo. When you come around this next curve, I'll be there," I told her.

"What? You're waiting for me?" Bella asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," I murmured as Edward's silver Volvo pulled into view.

Bella was smiling as she put the car in park. I walked over to the driver's side as she slid into the passenger seat. As soon as I shut the car door, I sped off in the direction of home.

"So why were you waiting for me?" Bella asked, giving me a soft smile.

I grinned as I felt her love surrounding me. I had hoped she wouldn't be mad with me, but I had been prepared to talk my way out of an argument.

"I missed you and I wanted to see you as soon as possible. Plus, I wanted to be close by incase anything happened. Nothing did, right?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Just because she hadn't called didn't mean something hadn't happened.

"It was fine. We spent the day in his garage. I made lunch for him and his dad. It was relatively calm," Bella assured me.

"Good. I would hate to hurt your friend if something happened to you," I growled.

"Jasper! I told you, Jake would never hurt me," Bella huffed.

"I know, darlin'. I can't help but worry about you. I keep telling you, you are the reason for my existence. If something happens to you, I honestly don't think I'll be able to go on," I told her.

I was staring ahead, trying not to reveal how difficult it was for me to talk about losing her, when she reached over and took one of my hands off the wheel. I glanced over to see her cradling my hand against her face, placing soft kisses on my palm.

"I love you, Jazz. Nothing happened to me. Nothing will happen to me. I have you to protect me. If it helps, I won't go to La Push anymore," Bella offered.

I was shocked that she was willing to stay away from La Push for me. I was filled with such a deep love and sense of awe that I nearly swerved the car off the road.

"Jasper!" Bella cried.

"Sorry, darlin'. You just shocked me. You would really stay away from La Push if I asked you?" I clarified.

"Yes. I don't want you worried about me all the time. Besides, I can still see Jake if he comes to my house. And that way you can be right there, watching over me," Bella smiled.

"Now, see, darlin'. I knew there was a reason I loved you," I grinned, bringing her hand to my lips for a kiss.

"Is that the only reason?" Bella asked, giving me a sly smile.

"Just one of many," I answered.

I pulled into my family's driveway to see Alice bouncing on the front porch. I could feel her anxiety from inside the car and that worried me. I got out of the car and was around to help Bella out before she'd even unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Where are you guys been?" Alice snapped, running towards us.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I've been worried sick about you two. I couldn't see either one of you," Alice complained.

"Sorry, Alice. One of the wolves was patrolling the border since they sensed me. I guess one of the others was watching Bella," I told her.

"Bella, we're going to have to get you your own cell phone," Alice insisted, shaking her head.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because, then Jazz could've had his phone and I could've called him and he could've still been able to call you and I wouldn't have had to spend the whole afternoon worried sick about the two of you," Alice said all in one breath.

"Man, Alice. Take a breath, will you?" Bella stared.

"Sorry, but I've really been worried about you," Alice pouted.

"Alice, you could've used the house phone to call your phone," I pointed out, a little concerned about my sister.

Alice gave me a blank look, her eyes unblinking. I felt her frustration and her realization.

"I would have if Emmett hadn't broken it again before he left for his hunt. He called to order a pizza for Bella and got a little excited," Alice explained, a frown on her face.

"Poor Emmett," Bella awed.

"Esme went to pick up a new one and a few extras, incase this happens again," Alice told us.

"I hear the others coming back now. Let's go see what Esme has in the kitchen for you, darlin'," I suggested, leading the girls into the house.

I walked with Bella into the kitchen just as the others came in through the back door. Edward spotted us going in and followed.

"Jasper, Carlisle wanted to talk to you about the wolves. I'll help Bella fix dinner," Edward offered.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, darlin'," I told Bella, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"So, Edward. What do you think Esme has for me?" Bella asked, smiling at my brother.

"Let's see…" Edward trailed off, opening cabinets.

I smiled as I walked upstairs towards Carlisle's study. He called for me to come in before I even knocked on the door.

"Edward said you wanted to see me about the wolves?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm worried about what they'll do if they discover that you're with Bella. They may view it as a threat. I want to set up a meeting with the Alpha to discuss it. Would you agree to bring Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I could feel his worry over the situation and having to involve Bella. I frowned as I thought about her being near such violent beings.

"I'll talk to her about it. If she agrees to a few stipulations, I don't see why she can't accompany us," I agreed.

"_Shouldn't you wash those vegetables before you cut them?"_

"_You don't have to. The dirt adds flavor."_

I smiled at Edward having such a normal conversation with Bella.

"Yes, it does seem as though she has brought a bit of humanity back to all of us," Carlisle smiled, standing up to walk towards the door.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard a high pitched "ow" followed by a loud growl. Before I realized what was happening, I was in front of Bella, growling at my brother. His eyes were completely black as he fought the desire to drain my mate, his singer.

Carlisle came into the kitchen and grabbed hold of Edward.

"Edward, you have to stop!" Carlisle insisted strongly.

Emmett and Rosalie came barreling in next, both of them taking in the scene at a glance.

"I want her. She smells so good. She's mine!" Edward roared, lunging.

I snarled in rage and met him halfway, throwing him back. Carlisle stepped out of the way just in time. An Edward sized hole appeared in the wall he crashed through and the house shook.

"Emmett, Rosalie. Keep Edward out of here," Carlisle instructed harshly.

The two disappeared out of the kitchen as quickly as they had come. I could hear Edward fighting them, trying to get back to Bella. I listened as Alice came down and began talking to Edward in low tones.

"_Edward, you don't want to hurt Bella. Remember? Bella? Jasper loves her and if you hurt her, you'll kill him, Edward. You and Bella are friends, remember?"_

"Jasper, I need to look at Bella's hand," Carlisle said softly, moving towards us.

I growled and repositioned myself, keeping my mate blocked from the threat in front of me. He was no longer my adoptive father; he was a vampire with black eyes in the room with my injured mate.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It all happened so fast, I still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Once minute, I'm chopping vegetables; the next, I've got a cut on my hand and two vampires were suddenly growling at each other.

Now, Jasper was growling at his father figure after throwing Edward through a wall. Tentatively, I reached up and placed my hand on the small of his back.

"Jasper, he's not going to hurt me," I assured him quietly.

"I need to look at her hand, Jasper. I won't hurt her," Carlisle promised.

Jasper continued growling, his lips pulled over his teeth. I knew he wasn't going to let Carlisle get through to me.

"Get. Out." Jasper gritted, his tone threatening.

"Jasper, I can't leave Bella bleeding in our kitchen," Carlisle tried to reason.

I was getting worried. Jasper was still growling, his entire body vibrating from the force of it. I was more than a little worried about Carlisle.

"Carlisle! You need to get out here! NOW!" Alice called from the living room.

"Alice, I can't leave Bella," Carlisle frowned.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me," I encouraged him to leave.

"CARLISLE!" Alice shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Carlisle was gone and I was left alone with my angry mate. Before I could say a word, Jasper had spun around and was examining my cut hand.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Fine," I squeaked.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Jasper murmured, taking me over to the sink to clean the cut.

"I was a little worried," I admitted.

Jasper stopped to look down at me. His eyes were black, just like the rest of his family, and yet, he didn't seem bothered by my blood.

"I would never have hurt you or let any of the others hurt you," Jasper vowed.

"I wasn't worried about that. I was worried you about you hurting Carlisle. I know how protective you are of me and I was scared he wasn't going to leave and you were going to attack him," I explained.

"I won't lie to you, I almost did. As soon as I knew you were in danger, I lost all ties to my family. The only thing I knew was that you were in danger and I had too many thirsty vampires in the room with you," Jasper growled.

"It's okay. I'm safe now," I reminded him.

"Not until I get this bleeding to stop," Jasper frowned.

I watched as he carefully cleaned my cut, being more careful than he usually was.

"Is the blood bothering you?" I asked quietly.

"No. Why?" Jasper asked, still concentrated on his work.

"Your eyes are black," I whispered.

Jasper sighed and looked up to meet my gaze.

"My eyes are black because I'm angry. Edward almost attacked you. I'm amazed he didn't before I got down to you. He could have," Jasper mumbled, focusing back on my hand.

"But he didn't. And I bet he feels horrible about it," I sighed, frowning towards the living room.

"He does. I can feel him now. They've managed to calm him down. Emmett and Carlisle are trying to take him hunting, but he wants to make sure you're okay first," Jasper told me.

"I'm alright, Edward. Go hunting. I'll be here when you get back," I called into the other room.

"He's gone. So are Rosalie and Alice. They want to give me some time to calm down," Jasper grinned wryly.

I hissed as he poured alcohol on my hand.

"Sorry," Jasper hissed, blowing his cool breath on the sting.

"Where did you get that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We put a first aid kit in every room of the house once we realized how clumsy you are," Jasper smirked.

"Well, thanks," I scoffed.

"It came in handy, didn't it?" Jasper pointed out.

I didn't answer as he began wrapping my hand in gauze. He finished quickly, tucking the end into the wrappings.

"There. Do you need anything for the pain?" Jasper asked.

"Just some Motrin or Tylenol," I nodded.

In the blink of an eye, I had a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. I smiled slightly as I took the pills. I didn't know if I would ever get used to how quickly they could move.

"I'm driving you home tonight. And I'll be picking you up for school tomorrow. You can tell Charlie what ever you need to, but, unless I have to, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while," Jasper informed me.

"That's fine by me," I agreed, smiling up at him.

He pushed some hair behind me ear with a fingertip, his dark eyes searching my own.

"I could've lost you today," Jasper whispered.

"But you didn't, so don't think about it," I warned.

"I can't help it. I keep thinking 'what if I hadn't made it in time'?" Jasper sighed.

"You did, though. I'm perfectly fine. Of course, other than the cut, but that wasn't anyone's fault but my own," I smirked.

"I would cease to exist if you were taken from me," Jasper replied solemnly.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"If I lose control when my own brother attacks you, I can't imagine what will happen when this threat that Alice can't see shows up," Jasper frowned.

"Can we not think about that right now? All I care about is that you're here, I'm here, and I have veggies that need slicing," I insisted.

"How 'bout I do the cutting, darlin'? We don't need another accident tonight," Jasper winked.

"Sounds good! I'll just instruct you on what to do," I beamed.

"Sounds good," Jasper repeated with a chuckle.

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter that didn't take me forever to update! Okay, so I was really distracted while writing this, so there may be a few more errors than usual. I just want you all to know, I do actually read the chapters. I just read them after I post. That way, you get the update and I'm not rushing through a proof-read. But, if you want to help me out, please, let me know where the heck the errors are! It's very difficult searching for the error when I only get one word.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! The story is starting to pick up some steam! Yay!**

**See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stupid Humans

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Thirteen

**Bella's POV**

I dropped my book bag by the door as I walked into my house Friday afternoon. All week, Jasper had been my shadow and, while I loved having him close, I was starting to feel a little crowded. He had been very good about giving me space when I needed it, but I knew he was always just out of sight.

This afternoon, I had begged off going to the Cullens, asking if Alice would mind coming to spend the night with me instead. I knew Jasper would be hurt at not being able to come into my room at night, but I needed some breathing room and having Alice around was the perfect way to do it.

I walked into the kitchen, intent of finding something to snack on before dinner. While I was bent over, digging around the fridge, the door opened and my pixie like friend danced in.

"I saw you wouldn't answer the door and decided I wouldn't even bother," Alice explained in way of a greeting.

"Hey, Alice," I mumbled, shifting things around in the fridge.

"I'm no empath, but I get the feeling something is up," Alice hummed.

I sighed and shut the fridge, not finding anything worth eating.

"I don't really know what's going on with me, but I've been in a funk all day," I frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with my brother tailing you?" Alice asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Possibly. I don't feel like I have much privacy. He's always around. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I like having him close, but sometimes…" I trailed off.

"Sometimes you just need some you time," Alice smiled.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Don't worry, Bella. Once this threat is gone, Jasper won't hover over you so much," Alice assured me.

"I know. I just wish it would come already. You haven't seen anything new have you?" I asked.

"The threat is close. I'd say it'll be within the next few days," Alice sighed.

I nodded, fiddling with my fingers as I looked down.

"Something else bothering you?" Alice asked.

Looking back up to meet her butterscotch eyes, I bit my lip in nervousness.

"Do you know Jasper's history?" I asked quietly.

Alice looked at me for a long time, her eyes searching my face. I was thinking she wasn't going to answer me and moved to slide my chair back when she spoke.

"Bella, Jasper's story is a very brutal and violent one. No one in the family knows the full extent of what happened to Jasper after he was changed. He refuses to talk about it. The only person who could possibly know the whole story is Edward, but he's too much of a gentleman to say anything about it," Alice told me.

"Why won't he tell me? I've tried to get him to talk about it, but he always pushes it off," I groaned, frustrated with my mate withholding from me.

"You have to look at it from his point of view. You're still human. The things Jasper did in his past are sometime difficult for vampires to understand. He's terrified of losing you and knows that telling you his story could be the thing that pushes you away from him," Alice frowned.

"I would never," I denied.

"I know, Bella. And Jasper does to, on some level. Just give him time. I'm sure he'll tell you soon," Alice smiled reassuringly.

I sighed, nodding my head in agreement. I hoped he didn't wait too long. I wanted to know everything about him and, while I knew the every day stuff, I craved the deeper connection that came with knowing everything about a person.

"So, what do you say we pop in a movie, order pizza, and have a girls' night in?" Alice suggested eagerly.

"Sounds great, Alice," I laughed.

* * *

Three days had passed since my night with Alice and I was feeling much better about Jasper spending some much time hovering. He still wouldn't tell me about his past, but I had decided it didn't matter. Whatever he had done was in the past and it didn't affect who he was today.

I had taken some advice from Alice and spent the weekend with Charlie. I went with him on a fishing trip and to Port Angeles to check out a new gun on the market. It had been fun, surprisingly. We never did talk much, but we managed to have some interesting conversations. Throughout it all, I knew Jasper was only a shout away, keeping me and Charlie safe from any danger.

As I walked across the parking lot to where he waited with his siblings, I felt the weight that had settled over my heart lift. Monday had been Sunday, so I hadn't been able to see him. Add on top of that spending time with my dad and him staying away from my room over the weekend, it had been far too long since I'd been in his arms.

His honey colored eyes sought out mine uncertainly. Without a second thought, I dropped my bag and ran into his arms. He lifted me up, burying his face into my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Isabella," Jasper breathed.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz," I sniffed.

"Shh, darlin'. It's alright," Jasper hushed, holding me against his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was just so… crowded," I tried to explain.

"I understand, darlin'. You don't have to explain anything to me," Jasper assured me.

I was crying silently as he lifted my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb. Leaning down, he kissed the trails away.

"I missed you," Jasper murmured.

"God, I missed you, too. I didn't even realize how much until I saw you," I confessed.

Jasper grinned, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

Edward cleared his throat behind Jasper, catching both of our attentions.

"We do have school to get to today. Do you two think you can hold out until lunch?" Edward teased.

"No," Jasper frowned, holding me tighter.

"Come on, Jazz. We've got to get to Calculus," Rosalie insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jasper sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," I agreed with a smile.

Alice came skipping to my side, linking our arms together.

"Let's get you to English. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting day for you," Alice grinned evilly.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing you need to worry too much about," Alice shrugged.

I cast a wide-eyed look at Edward, silently asking for help.

"Sorry, Bella. She's blocking me," Edward glared.

I was a little confused as Alice giggled, leading me into the building.

"I thought I was the only one you couldn't hear?" I questioned.

"Oh, I can hear her, alright, but she's thinking about the new clothing line from her favorite French designer," Edward grumbled.

"It's going to be fabulous!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

I couldn't say anything else as she whirled me into my English class before skipping away with Edward to their classes. I groaned internally as I took my seat near Eric.

"Morning, Bella," Eric smiled.

"Hey, Eric," I greeted politely.

"How was your weekend? You didn't seem to be in a good mood yesterday," Eric observed.

"It was good. I spent most of the time with my dad. I was a little distracted yesterday with Jasper being gone," I admitted sheepishly.

"I figured that was it. The two of you are getting pretty serious, huh?" Eric grinned.

"Yeah," I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"I just want you to know that if he hurts you, you let me know and I'll take care of it for you, alright?" Eric asked, leaning in close.

I blinked at him, more than a little shocked. The thought of Eric trying to "take care of" Jasper was absurd. Eric would break his hand just slapping Jasper, let alone punching him.

"I saw you crying this morning and I just want you to know, I'm here if you need me," Eric continued.

"That wasn't…" I trailed off.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to explain right now. If he pushes you, though, I'll take care of it for you," Eric assured me.

Thankfully, Mr. Mason chose that moment to walk in and I was saved from continuing the conversation. As soon as the bell rang, I darted out of the classroom and away from Eric's knowing looks.

Through the rest of the morning, I had either Mike or Eric coming up to me, assuring me that they were here for me if and when Jasper broke my heart again. I tried to tell them that I was the one who had done wrong and that Jasper and I were fine, but neither one would let me get a word in edgewise.

Finally, lunch rolled around. Jasper was waiting for me at my locker and he frowned when he felt my irritation.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Jasper asked, taking my hand in his.

"Eric and Mike," I growled.

Jasper instantly tensed beside me, his own growl escaping through his clenched teeth.

"What did they do?" Jasper asked, his voice deadly.

"They've been telling me all day that they're here for me if you hurt me again. They apparently saw me crying in the parking lot this morning and thought it was your fault. They want me to know that they're always available," I grumbled.

Jasper's hold on my hand tightened as he pulled me against him, his growls growing in volume. He fisted a hand in my hair, jerking my face up towards his.

"You're mine," Jasper rumbled, his teeth bared.

I quickly realized that he was losing control. Between my anger and irritation and his own, he was quickly falling into his possessive mode.

"Jasper, it's fine. I'll get them to back off. Look at me," I pleaded, placing my hands on his chest.

His black eyes were scanning the hallway, searching out his prey. When I nuzzled into his chest, his grip in my hair relaxed and his arms wrapped around me.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean to growl at you," Jasper mumbled into my hair.

"It's okay. I should've waited to tell you," I sighed, kissing his chest.

"No. I want to know if someone is giving you trouble," Jasper denied.

"I don't want you to get angry at them, Jasper. They're harmless. I'll take care of them," I promised, looking up at him.

"If they don't back off by the end of school, I will be taking care of the problem for you," Jasper vowed.

"You can't hurt them, Jasper," I insisted.

Jasper frowned down at me, his eyes back to the honey color I loved so much.

"I won't hurt them, Bella. But I will make sure they understand that you are mine and I am _never_ letting you go," Jasper murmured, leaning down to brush the tip of his nose along my cheek.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, smiling.

"No. It's a fact," Jasper grinned, pulling away.

I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around to face the cafeteria.

"Come on, darlin'. They're waiting for us," Jasper said, taking my hand to lead me towards lunch.

"Do you think Eric and Mike are what Alice saw this morning?" I asked.

"Possibly. You'll have to ask her. Though, if she did know, I think I'll have to have a few words with her," Jasper shrugged, frowning as we walked into the cafeteria.

I smiled, leaning on his arm as he walked with me towards the food line. I picked out my lunch with his arm around my waist. He paid for my lunch and we walked over to the table where he siblings were waiting for us.

"So, Bella, how was your morning?" Alice asked, smiling slyly.

"Did you know, Alice? Is that what you saw?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I did see Eric giving you a little more attention than usual. Mike jumped on board at the last minute," Alice grinned.

"Alice. You should've warned me," I frowned.

"I did. I told you it would be an interesting morning for you," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to be followed by a couple of boys intent on saving me from my mate," I huffed.

"They're harmless, Bella," Alice waved off.

I was about to respond when I felt Jasper stiffen beside me and his arm around my shoulders tighten. I looked over at him to see what was wrong only to see him staring at Mike and Eric, standing less than two feet away from us.

"Hey, Bella. Mind if we join you?" Mike asked.

I glanced around at the others at the table. All of them wore shocked looks, unable to believe that humans were willing to sit at the table with them. Emmett was the first to recover and laugh.

"Sure, dude. Pull up a seat," Emmett grinned.

They looked at Emmett cautiously before doing as he suggested. Jasper curled his arm around me more, pulling us closer together.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, hoping to get rid of them soon.

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to come chat with you. Make sure everything's okay. You seemed a little upset earlier," Eric shrugged.

I winced slightly as I felt Jasper's chest vibrating in a silent growl. If these two didn't stop talking, and soon, I wasn't sure Jasper would be able to keep himself from throwing them across the cafeteria.

"I already told you guys, I'm fine. You misunderstood it," I told them.

Edward shifted across the table from me, drawing me attention. His face looked pained as he watched Mike and Eric. I wondered briefly what they were thinking to cause him such discomfort.

"It never hurts to double check," Mike grinned.

"Double check stopped at second period. Seriously, guys. I'm fine," I glared.

"Alright, alright. We get it. So, a bunch of us are going to Port Angeles on Friday. You wanna come with?" Eric asked, giving me a flirtatious look.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was barely hanging on to my sanity as Bella ate her lunch, talking with Alice. Edward kept throwing me concerned glances, reading the anger in my thoughts. I tried to ignore him and focus on my mate sitting in my arms.

When those two idiots who had been pestering my mate all day came over, I held onto her to keep from leaping at them. As they talked, I found it harder and harder to control my impulses to throw the scum out. I was ready to rip their throats out when they asked my mate to go with them to Port Angeles on Friday, completely ignoring my family and acting as though she wasn't mine.

Unfortunately, before I could say anything, my mate was standing from her chair, smacking the two of them across the face.

"Get it through your thick sculls! I'm with Jasper! And for you to come over here, sit down, and completely disregard him and his family is fucked up!" Bella shouted, her body trembling in anger.

The entire cafeteria got quiet as everyone looked over at our table. My whole family was staring at Bella in shock while Mike and Eric sat there, gaping.

I felt her emotions taking over and quickly pulled her back to sit beside me, turning her body into mine. I threaded my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, darlin'. It's okay," I whispered, nuzzling into her hair.

"I think the two of you need to leave," Edward told them quietly, his voice backed by steel.

My entire family was radiating anger at the two imbeciles sitting between Edward and Emmett. At Edward's words, they stood together, gave Bella one last shocked look, before walking back over to their table. The cafeteria was still completely silent, staring between the two tables.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Unless you want the same treatment, I suggest you all go back to eating your lunches," Rosalie yelled, standing up and glaring around the room.

Everyone went back to eating, the sound in the cafeteria louder than before. Rosalie sat down with a satisfied huff. Bella peeked out from my chest and gave Rosalie a small smile.

"Thanks, Rosalie," Bella mumbled.

"No problem, Bella," Rosalie nodded, giving her a small smile.

Bella turned back into my chest, breathing in deeply. I rubbed the top of her head with my cheek, taking comfort from having her so close.

"Damn, Bella. I thought for sure those two were gonna shit their pants when you slapped them!" Emmett laughed, leaning across the table.

Bella smiled turning her head to smile at my brother.

"Who knew little, innocent Bella Swan knew there was such a word as 'fuck'?" Emmett continued, laughing loud enough to shake the building.

Bella giggled, coming out from under my arms and facing the table again.

"Come on, Emmett. Just because I appear innocent doesn't mean I am," Bella smirked.

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone laughed when my girl blushed and smacked my chest.

"Honestly, Jasper!" Bella glared.

"Darlin', I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you," I chuckled, kissing her temple.

"You could try to show a little restraint," Bella argued.

"Believe me, Isabella, I do," I murmured, nipping her ear.

Her gasp and the lust that abruptly poured off her had me wishing school was over and we were back home, locked in my room.

"Projecting there, brother," Edward coughed.

I glanced up to see darker eyes on all the vampires around me and the few humans who were close to us, locking lips.

_Oops. Sorry, Edward,_ I grinned.

Edward shook his head, giving me a wry look.

"So, Bella, you ready to dissect that frog in Biology today?" Edward asked.

"Ugh! No way. I hope you're prepared to do that. Just the thought of it makes me sick," Bella grimaced.

"You're going to make me carry your weight? And expect me to give you credit?" Edward asked, mock outraged.

"Of course. I had to cover for you when we did that whole blood exercise," Bella pointed out.

"That was different. I had to keep all you little humans alive. The frog's already dead," Edward waved off.

"So are you, so the two of you should get along really well!" Bella laughed.

"That's cold, Bella. Just plain cold," Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that's warm. If it came from you, it'd be cold," Bella grinned.

Edward threw up his hands in frustration as the rest of us laughed at their playful banter and Bella's bad jokes.

"Give Eddie a break, Bella. He's not used to someone coming up with better comebacks than him. He usually is able to pick them right out of our heads," Emmett smirked.

"Bell's going to ring," Alice chirped, bouncing out of her seat.

A second later, the bell rang and everyone began filing out of the cafeteria. I walked with Bella, listening as she tried to convince Edward to do the dissecting for them both. I smiled, knowing he had already planned on doing the heavy lifting on this project. He was just enjoying making Bella sweat.

I stopped Bella outside their class while Edward continued in.

"I love you, darlin'," I sighed, running my nose across the veins in her neck.

"I love you, too, Jasper," Bella breathed, her fingers curled in my hair.

"Try not to hit anyone else today, alright? I don't like the idea of you getting hurt," I requested, kissing the hand she'd used to slap the human boys.

"Fine. For you, I'll try," Bella pouted.

"Thank you. I'll see you after gym," I smiled, kissing her briefly.

She waved as she disappeared into her class, already calling out Edward to get the frog out from in front of her seat.

* * *

I was waiting for Bella by her truck, searching the parking lot for Eric and Mike, wanting to make sure they didn't antagonize my girl any more than they already had. I smiled slightly when I caught a whiff of her blood coming out of the school. She was quickly followed by Alice, talking a mile a minute. Neither one of them looked happy and I felt the smile slide off my face.

"What happened?" I asked as they came to stand by me.

"I had a vision," Alice said slowly.

"Of what?" I asked, my voice harder.

"The threat that's coming, it's almost here. It's not going to bypass us like I'd hoped. And it's more than one vampire," Alice informed me.

"When?" I snapped.

"Within the next day or so. They're earlier than I originally thought," Alice frowned.

I looked down at Bella, trying to get a read on her emotions. She was staring blankly at Alice, her emotions surprisingly dull.

"Bella?" I called, taking her hands in mine.

She looked up at me and her calm façade broke. Her eyes began swimming with tears as I pulled her against my chest.

"Shh, darlin'. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll keep you safe," I promised her.

"Wh-what about Ch-Charlie?" Bella hiccupped.

"We'll keep him safe, too," I assured her.

"Bella, I don't see Charlie in danger. He's going to be fine and we'll make sure you are, too," Alice told her quietly.

"Let's go back home and talk to Carlisle. I'm sure he'll have an idea on what to do," I suggested.

Alice nodded once before flitting over to where Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting for her. I ushered Bella into her truck before sliding in behind her.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Everything will be fine," I murmured, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?" Bella sniffled.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you. You are my life, Isabella; the reason for my existence. Nothing else is as important to me as you and I will keep you safe," I vowed strongly.

"I'm scared," Bella mumbled, hiding her face in my chest.

"I know, darlin'. I know," I sighed, stroking her hair.

Truth be known, I was pretty terrified myself. I had no idea what the threat was, other than more than one vampire. That didn't tell me much and Alice still couldn't see where the threat was going to show up. If she could see anything about the threat, we could intercept it and take it out before it came anywhere near my Bella.

"Jazz?"

I looked down at my mate to see her giving me a concerned look.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked.

"We're here," Bella pointed out.

I looked around and, sure enough, we were parked in front of the house. Alice was waiting on the front steps, concern radiating off her.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go talk to Carlisle," I sighed, taking her hand.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

I didn't know the answer to that, so instead of answering, I pulled her tighter against my side.

"Carlisle has everyone in the dinning room," Alice told us as we climbed the front steps.

"Thanks, Ali," I nodded.

I led Bella through the house, to the dinning room. Everyone was seated around the table, waiting on us. Bella pressed closer to my side as I moved us to my usual spot for these meetings.

"I believe you all know that Alice has had a vision of the threat that is coming for Bella. Within the next two days, the threat will make itself known. We have to be prepared for how ever many vampires show up. So far, all we know is that it is more than one," Carlisle started.

"We don't even know where the threat is coming from. How are we going to defend ourselves?" Rosalie asked, getting to the crux of the matter.

"I'm looking to see where it'll show up, but all I see is that we're going to meet outside. It's an open area, but that doesn't tell me much. It could be in any of the fields we go to," Alice informed us.

"Is there anyway I can draw the threat out?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

"No," I snapped, pulling her into my lap and curving my body around hers.

"But, if it helps," Bella started.

"I said no. We're not using you as bait," I growled, tightening my hold on her.

"Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway. Whoever is coming is a seasoned professional," Alice insisted.

"Well, we need to figure out some way to bring the fight to us," Edward put in.

"Right now, we just need to hope that Alice has another vision about our attackers," Carlisle sighed.

"They might not even choose to attack. That is still up in the air. They may just pass through," Alice told us.

"Still, we need to be prepared. Bella, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay with us until the threat is gone," Carlisle said.

"I don't know if Charlie will go for that," Bella frowned.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him you managed to catch something at school today and to make sure it doesn't get worse, I'm keeping you here to keep an eye on you," Carlisle explained.

I glanced over at Alice, silently asking if it would work. She gave me a brief nod and I managed to relax my hold on Bella. She shifted slightly, getting more comfortable in my lap. I groaned internally as she settled over my suddenly stiff erection.

Edward choked on a laugh as he read my thoughts. I glared at him, sending him every foul word I'd learned in my long existence.

"Are we done here, Carlisle?" I asked, perhaps a little sharper than I needed to.

"Yes, Jasper. I'll make the call to Charlie right now," Carlisle nodded, turning from the room.

The rest of my family split up, all going to their rooms. I stayed in the dining room with Bella, trying to calm myself down.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Bella asked, turning in my lap.

I bit my lip to hold in a groan as she brushed against me again.

"Darlin'. Please, just sit still for a minute," I pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bella asked, frantically searching my face.

"I fine, darlin'. I just need a minute to calm down," I assured her.

"Calm down? Were the emotions too much?" Bella asked, still worried.

"No, Isabella. The emotions aren't the problem," I shook my head.

"Then what-"

Before she could finish, I pulled her back against my erection, letting her feel just what the problem was. Her eyes widened as they met mine, her blush tingeing her cheek bones.

"Oh. Um, do I need to move?" Bella asked, her voice rough.

"No. I like you just where you are," I smirked, nuzzling her neck.

"Jasper," Bella moaned as I nipped at her neck.

I grinned as her heart beat picked up. My teeth traveled up her neck and to her ear, taking the lob between my teeth and pulling. Her gasp went straight to my dick, making it twitch against her thigh.

"Oh, God, Bella. What you do to me," I gasped, tasting the skin behind her ear.

Her responding whimper caused a soft growl to rumble through my chest. Bella pressed her hand again my chest, her fingers tracing designs only she could see.

"You're… ah, purring?" Bella gasped as I licked her collar bone.

"Mmm?" I hummed, pulling away.

"You were purring," Bella murmured, her hand pressed against my chest.

"Darlin', that was a growl," I corrected her.

"No, that was a purr," Bella smirked.

"Vampires don't purr," I denied.

"You just did. I swear, your chest was vibrating and everything," Bella grinned.

"I think you're hearing things, darlin'," I frowned.

"I think you're in denial," Bella giggled.

Before I could answer, Alice and Rosalie came into the room.

"Jasper, we're stealing your girl for some girl talk," Alice demanded.

"And don't even bother trying to argue. You'll never win," Rosalie insisted.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my dear sisters," I assured them.

Rosalie scoffed, pulling Bella from my lap. I watched as my two sisters dragged my mate from the room. Just before the door shut, Alice leaned back in.

"By the way, Jazz. You were totally purring," Alice winked.

I didn't have the chance to respond before her tinkling laughter floated up the stairs and into her bedroom. Instead, I stood up and went off to find my father figure to work on some strategies.

* * *

**Ugh! I really, really hate this chapter. I think it's the worse one yet. I was completely out of it for most of it. But, it got the job done and I highly doubt I'd be able to come up with something better, so here you go. I'm sorry for it's awfulness. I'll try to make the next one better.**

**See ya next chapter!98**


	14. Chapter 14: Purr Baby Purr

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Fourteen

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rosalie dragged me into the kitchen where Esme was flipping through an interior design magazine at the center island. She looked up when we walked in, giving us a warm smile.

"Hello, girls. Something I can help you with?" Esme asked.

"Guess what just happened, Esme!" Alice grinned, bouncing up and down.

"What, my dear?" Esme asked, giving Alice an indulgent smile.

"BELLA MADE JASPER PURR!" Alice squealed.

There was a loud thump from upstairs, causing me to jump and stair at the ceiling. I could faintly hear Emmett's loud, laughing voice and figured he was the one making all the racket.

I looked back at the women in the room to see Rosalie laughing as Alice practically vibrated with excitement. Esme was clearly surprised as she looked me over. Her smile widened as she came around the island to hug me.

"Oh, Bella, that's wonderful!" Esme smiled.

I was incredibly confused. Jasper purring seemed to be a big deal for all of them. Was there something special about it or were they just laughing because a big, scary vampire was purring like a kitten. I had to admit, the idea was pretty funny.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"Maybe we should explain why that's so wonderful," Rosalie suggested.

"Of course! I'm sorry, dear. Sometimes we forget that you are new to this," Esme apologized.

"So, I'm assuming that Jasper purring is a big deal?" I questioned.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. It's huge!" Alice exaggerated.

"Okay. Why?" I asked, extending each word.

"Because… well, umm… Esme, why don't you explain it? You're better at it," Alice insisted, looking a little embarrassed.

"Honestly, Alice," Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What? She had to explain it to you and Emmett, too. She's been mated the longest and she's already explained it once before," Alice pointed out.

Rosalie chose not to answer, instead facing Esme.

"Will some one tell me why Jasper purring is a big deal?" I groaned, exasperated.

"It's something only the males do. And they only do it when they're with their mate. Normally, it's when the female is distressed, but they'll also purr when in the act of love," Esme told me kindly.

"But, I already knew I was Jasper's mate. What makes the purr so significant?" I asked.

"It's true, you are Jasper's mate and we knew this before. However, there are times when a pair will mate and the male does not purr. Eventually, the pair will split. Jasper purring means that you are his True Mate," Esme explained.

"So until Jasper purred, there was no way to tell if I was his True Mate? What's the difference?" I asked.

"Like I said, a mate can walk away. True Mates are mated for life, or rather, existence. The bond that you and Jasper share can never be broken. Of course, we all knew you were True Mates, based on your memories and past lives. Jasper purring just cemented it," Esme answered.

"So, nothing has changed. Jasper and I aren't going to be any different," I stated.

"Right," Esme nodded.

"Is there an equivalent to the purr for a female?" I asked, hoping to learn more.

All three women looked at each other, making me nervous about what exactly that look meant. Rosalie was grinning deviously while Alice giggled, both of them looking at Esme. Esme was smiling sweetly as she turned to me.

"Females of our species have a unique scent to their True Mates. It's very similar to the males' purring. When the males are distressed, the surest way to calm them is by having them smell their True Mate," Esme informed me.

"That's why Jasper is always smelling me?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme nodded.

"Well, that. And you really do smell delicious," Rosalie smirked.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded lightly.

"She does," Rosalie shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing, Esme," Alice grinned.

"Do you think, maybe, we could change the subject to not talking about how good it would be to taste me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh! We need to talk about prom. Esme, you'll do our hair, won't you?" Alice asked, once again bouncing from excitement.

"Of course, dear," Esme smiled.

"Esme is a wiz at hair styles. She's done my hair and make-up every time Emmett and I have gotten married," Rosalie gushed.

"Stop, Rosalie. You're embarrassing me," Esme murmured, waving her off.

Before any of us could say anything else, Emmett came bumbling into the kitchen. He walked over and scooped Rosalie up in his arms.

"Hey, babe. What do you say to an impromptu hunting trip? I'm craving some bear," Emmett rumbled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at us before they flitted out the back door.

"What would you like for dinner, dear?" Esme asked me softly.

"I can cook, Esme. You've all done so much for me already," I blushed, looking down.

"Bella, when will you learn? We love having you here. Besides, it's the only time I get to use the kitchen," Esme teased.

"I have to go talk to Edward. I'll be back in a bit," Alice interrupted before rushing out of the room.

I watched as the door to the kitchen swung shut behind her. Esme's hand on my shoulder pulled me away from my daze.

"How does Italian sound, dear?" Esme asked.

"Perfect. Pasta sounds like just the thing," I answered with a smile.

"Angel hair or linguine?"

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into Carlisle's study to see Edward and Emmett waiting for me as well. All three of them were grinning like fools, giving off feelings of giddiness, excitement, and amusement. I frowned as I closed the door behind me, more than a little apprehensive of what they had planned.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Their grins just widened and I heard Alice from downstairs squeal.

"BELLA MADE JASPER PURR!"

I turned my frown to the area of the house they were in, wondering why Alice was so excited over my… growl.

"Dude, congratulations!" Emmett boomed, running over to tackle me in a hug.

I was caught off guard as his body collided into mine, causing a loud boom. The windows in Carlisle's study shook slightly in their frames and the pictures rattled against the wall.

"Easy, Emmett!" Carlisle chastised.

"Man, you purred! And it's about time, too! We were wondering if you were ever gonna man up!" Emmett laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, you oaf?" I grumbled, shoving him off me.

Emmett stared at me in shock, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"You're shitting me, right?" Emmett scoffed.

"Why the hell would I be 'shitting you'? And why are the girls down there freaking out over what just happened?" I asked, losing my patience.

"What just happened is you purred, my brother," Edward smirked.

"I did not. It was a growl," I insisted darkly.

"No, Jasper. That was a purr. Are you telling me you don't know about True Mates?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"No. Is there a difference between that and regular mates?" I asked.

"Duh, dude! Otherwise we wouldn't be bringing this up," Emmett chortled.

"Well, then, explain it to me already so I can see what the hell is so fucking hilarious," I snapped.

"I thought you would have known about True Mates, Jasper. If I had known you didn't, I would've had this conversation with you much sooner," Carlisle sighed, rubbing his hand over his face as he took his seat behind the desk.

"What the big deal, Carlisle? Why is this so important?" I huffed, taking a seat opposite him.

"True Mates are different from regular mates in the sense that mates can walk away. True Mates are rarely found in human drinking vampires. Being vegetarians allows us to form deeper bonds, creating True Mates. There have been a few cases where human drinkers have found their True Mates. They just don't always recognize the bond," Carlisle began.

"Okay. So what does this have to do with me and Bella?" I asked.

"You purred, dude," Emmett chuckled.

"I growled," I glared.

"No, Jasper. That was a purr. It's something males do when they're with their True Mates," Edward grinned.

I gave them all an incredulous look, not buying what they were saying for a second.

"You and Bella are True Mates. That's why you were able to purr for her. As for her, you will be extremely in-tune with her scent. We are extremely good trackers when it comes to our True Mates. Their scent is the most fragrant, most potent. Often, when we lose ourselves, our True Mate's scent can calm us more than anything. Their touch is very powerful to us as well, though not as much as their scent," Carlisle explained.

"So, Bella is my True Mate. And you all know this because I 'purred' for her?" I questioned.

"Yes. It will happen again, Jasper. You need to accept it. Just like Bella's scent will comfort you in times of trouble, your purr will comfort her," Carlisle nodded.

"And, dude, do they love it when we start purring during the loving!" Emmett laughed, elbowing me lightly.

"Emmett's right. When ever we're sexual with our True Mates, we purr. It's a natural reaction from being so bonded. You'll also be more aware of her scent," Carlisle added.

"This is seriously fucked up," I groaned, shaking my head.

"It probably seems that way now. I assure you, once you and Bella grow in your relationship, your view will change. Don't hold back from her, Jasper. She'll need to hear you. It's reaffirms the relationship as much as it comforts them. It's our way of assuring them that we are still theirs," Carlisle instructed.

"The girls have finished their conversation. Esme is making dinner for Bella. Esme wants to give Jasper and Bella some time to talk about everything," Edward piped up.

"Of course. Once Esme has finished fixing Bella dinner, she will come up here and we'll go for a hunt," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll go grab Rosie now. All this purring talk has got me hankering for my girl," Emmett smirked, walking out of the room.

"Alice and I were making plans for a trip to New York soon. She's eager to talk about it," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any questions, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No. At least, not right now. Bella and I might have some after we talk," I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Esme and I are always available," Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair.

"I actually came up here to talk about strategies. I want to be as prepared as possible for this threat that's coming," I insisted, trying to get back to the reason I came to speak to Carlisle.

"Of course, son. What exactly did you have in mind?" Carlisle asked.

For the next hour, Carlisle and I hashed ideas on what to do about the threat that was coming. By the end, we had decided to try and find the threat before it had the chance to find us, giving us the upper hand. Carlisle suggested using some things with Bella's scent to draw the vampires to a predetermined area. Bella would stay at home with Esme, keeping her safe and away from the danger.

"I think it might work, son," Carlisle nodded, pleased with our plans.

"I hope so. I won't allow any harm to come to Bella. She's too important to my survival," I admitted, running my fingers through my hair.

"I understand, Jasper, and we will keep her safe. Now, from what I can tell, your mate has just finished dinner," Carlisle grinned.

I listened intently to the conversation going on downstairs, feeling my entire body relax as I heard Bella's laugh. Carlisle simply smiled as he stood up to leave. I followed him out the door and down to the kitchen.

Unneeded breath caught in my throat as Carlisle and I watched our True Mates working together to clean up after Bella's dinner. The love that was swirling around the room was making my head spin with the intensity of it. Esme was smiling as Bella told her about her recent fishing trip with Charlie. The two of them laughed when Bella got to the part about nearly falling into the water trying to cast her reel.

Carlisle chuckled quietly, alerting Bella to our presence. Esme had heard us as we were coming down the stairs, but her attention was solely captivated by her newest daughter.

"How long as you two been standing there?" Bella asked with a suspicious glare.

"Just long enough to hear about you're incredible casting abilities," I teased, walking forward to wrap an arm around her waist.

She leaned into my chest, her love surrounding me completely, pulling me in deeper and deeper. I bent down to nuzzle her neck, inhaling her scent as I did. A heady mixture of fresh picked strawberries, apples, freesia, lavender, honey, and warmth was completely intoxicating and I found myself taking in another, longer, breath.

Carlisle had been right; her scent was completely addictive.

"Bella, we've just about finished here. Why don't you and Jasper go talk for a bit?" Esme suggested softly.

I looked up to see my parental figures giving Bella and I amused smiles. I could feel the heat from Bella's cheeks and knew she was blushing.

"Thanks, Mom," I nodded, taking Bella's hand and pulling her from the room.

Esme sent me a strong wave of motherly love as the kitchen door shut behind us. I smiled slightly at the change my mate had brought to my family.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I led her towards the stairs.

"My room," I answered.

Her happiness came at me from behind, mixing together with her love for me. I closed my eyes, enjoying all the positive emotions in the house as I opened the door to my bedroom and pulled her inside.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked over to Jasper's bed as he shut the door behind us. Flopping down on top of his comforter, I giggled slightly as I bounced. Jasper's smiling face came to hover above me as I settled on the mattress. I returned his smile as he leaned against his hand on his side next to me.

"Any particular reason why you're so happy, darlin'?" Jasper asked, running the tip of his nose along my cheekbone.

"I'm with you. What more reason do I need?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mmm. I think that's a pretty good reason seeing as you make me extremely happy," Jasper agreed, kissing along my neck.

My fingers moved to thread in his hair, holding him down as his tongue tasted my skin and his teeth dragged across my ear. There was a funny feeling down in my stomach as Jasper's hands began traveling across my body, learning my curves. An unfamiliar ache took over my entire body and I found myself making noises I'd never made before.

"God, you're amazing," Jasper murmured, bringing his lips back to mine.

I briefly noticed his eyes were pitch black and knew he was just as affected by me as I was by him. The lust that was circling between us was powerful, made more so by the love that was lingering just on the side. We were so caught up in each other, I doubted Jasper even noticed he was projecting.

"So perfect," Jasper breathed, his lips brushing against mine briefly.

I could only moan in response as he proceeded to give me an earth-shattering kiss. His tongue swept inside my mouth, claiming the untried territory as his.

A memory began playing through my mind, but I pushed away with all my mental willpower, not wanting to lose this moment with Jasper. I was surprised when the memory faded into the background and I didn't lose myself as Jasper deepened the kiss.

I fell into the easy pattern he set as he thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth, making my body tremble. One of his hands traveled to my hip, pulling me closer to his body. Every part of him was now touching every part of me and I luxuriated in the feeling.

"Jasper," I gasped when he allowed me the chance to breathe.

"Isabella. So beautiful," Jasper groaned.

I blushed at the compliment even as his hand moved to cup my breast, squeezing gently. I threw my head back at the new sensation, my hips jerking towards his in response. Jasper's hiss as I grinded against his erection quickly transformed into the purr that he had been doing in the dining room earlier.

"You're… ah, purring," I panted as he licked my collarbone.

"Only for you, darlin'," Jasper grinned, moving so we were face to face again.

I smiled as he continued to purr, nuzzling my face into his neck. I placed chaste kisses along his collarbone, enjoying the quiet vibrations.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered.

"Just as I love you," Jasper replied roughly.

I pulled back to look at his face. His golden eyes shone with his love and I found myself getting lost. All our emotions came crashing down around me. It was too much.

"Jazz," I moaned, my eyes closing in rapture.

"Shh, darlin'. It's okay," Jasper murmured, brushing my hair away from my face.

Slowly, the emotional climate in the room toned down and I was able to breath normally again. I opened my eyes to find Jasper burying his nose in my neck, inhaling deeply. I brought my hand up to bury my fingers in his hair, hoping to calm him further.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I didn't even realize I was projecting onto you," Jasper apologized.

"It's fine, Jazz. I like that I make you lose control," I grinned, running my fingers through his hair.

"You certainly do that," Jasper chuckled, lifting his head to look in my eyes.

I brushed my thumb under his eye, smiling slightly as he closed them, leaning into my touch.

I couldn't believe I had pushed the memory away and was actually able to enjoy the kiss with Jasper. The memory was still there, waiting in the recesses of my mind to be pulled up and viewed. The knowledge that I could wait to view it was exciting and I couldn't help but smile as Jasper breathed out a sigh.

"Did you talk with Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. We've come up with a plan that will hopefully draw the vampires to us if it is you they are after. We're going to need to borrow some of your things, though," Jasper told me, his eyes still closed.

"That's fine. Whatever you need to do," I agreed easily.

"You will be staying here with Esme. I refuse to put you in any more danger by having you with us. It's bad enough we're going to be using your scent," Jasper frowned, his eyes opening to meet my gaze.

"Whatever you need," I repeated.

Jasper breathed deeply, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I will keep you safe, Isabella," Jasper vowed.

"I know you will," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

My family was quiet tonight, which was surprising. Normally, the entire house was filled with vampire activities. Edward would be playing his piano. Alice would be doing research on the latest fashions. Rosalie and Emmett would be enjoying some… personal time together, as would Esme and Carlisle. I would normally be in my study, looking through Civil War books and correcting inaccuracies. It was odd listening to silence in our house as my family spent the night preparing for the next day.

The woman lying beside me sighed in her sleep, cuddling closer against my chest. My hand instantly went to brush hair out of her face, my purr starting up as I felt her utter contentment.

Despite what Carlisle and Emmett had told me, I had not expected the pleasure I received from purring for my Mate. Something inside of me seemed to know instinctively when she needed it and I glorified in giving her anything she needed.

"Jasper," Bella mumbled.

I couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face as I leaned down to bury my nose in her hair. Knowing she was dreaming about me made my heart swell with love for my Mate. There was nothing better than my name coming from her lips.

"Hey, Jazz. Can you come down here for a minute?" Edward asked, his voice floating up from downstairs.

_Be right there,_ I thought back.

I moved carefully out from under Bella, quickly replacing my body with my pillow. Her arms latched onto it, burying her face into the cotton. I ran my fingers through her hair one last time, pushing the mass behind her shoulders. She snuggled deeper into my pillow, sighing softly.

Before I allowed myself to be seduced into returning to the bed by the sleeping woman in my bed, I hurried from the room and down to where Edward was standing by the back door.

"Join me for a quick hunt," Edward insisted.

_I don't know, Edward. I really don't want to leave her,_ I hedged.

"You need to hunt before this threat comes and what better time to do that than when she's sleeping?" Edward pointed out.

I debated it internally for a few minutes and Edward gave me the time to do so, waiting patiently.

_Fine. But let's make it a quick one. I don't want her to wake up and find me gone,_ I complied.

Edward nodded once, agreeing to my terms, before darting out the back door, me hot on his heels. We ran into the woods behind our house, searching for the closest kill possible. About a mile out, we found a herd of deer and quickly took them down.

"So, why did you really call me out here?" I asked after we'd both finished.

Edward wiped his hands on his pants, his eyes focused on the ground. I could feel his nervousness and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"Funny," Edward grunted.

I shrugged, focusing on his emotions and letting him know the reason behind my thoughts. He sighed heavily, his shoulder drooping as though he was carrying the weight of the world.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella," Edward started, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

My entire body was instantly tensed, worried something was wrong with my Mate.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that," Edward quickly reassured me.

"Then what is it?" I asked, my voice sharp from my previous worry.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to spend some time with her tomorrow. We're all staying home, sick. I wanted to talk to her about the book she's reading for English; _Candide_. I'm curious about her opinion of it," Edward told me.

"Why are you asking for my permission?" I frowned.

Edward looked back to the ground and kicked a rock with the toe of his shoe, feeling shame.

"Because, Jasper. I attacked her," Edward murmured.

I growled reflexively and felt my eyes darken as that night came back. Edward winced as my memory played out in both of our heads.

"Sorry. That was a rough night for me," I grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry," Edward nodded.

I shrugged it off, going back to the topic at hand.

"Edward, you don't need my permission to spend time with Bella. She's her own woman and can decide for herself. I trust you with her," I informed him.

"How can you? If you hadn't come into the room, I would've drained her," Edward gaped.

I growled again, viewing his statement as a threat against my Mate. Edward held his hands up in surrender, clearly repentant.

"Sorry, sorry," Edward said quickly.

"Look, Bella loves you. You're her friend, one of her best friends. You being so distant with her has been hurting her. You think she hasn't noticed that you haven't invited her to listen to music since it happened? She knows you feel bad for what happened, so she's not pushing you, but it hurts her to see you go upstairs and not invite her. Alice has been pulling double shifts at Bella Barbie to try and make up for it, but you know Bella can only take so much of that," I smirked.

Edward chuckled lightly, nodding his head in agreement.

"I know she misses you. And I don't have a problem with you spending time with her," I told him.

"I'll ask her to spend some time with me tomorrow. Thanks, Jasper," Edward nodded.

"Anytime. That's what brothers are for," I grinned, clapping him on the back.

Together, we ran back to the house. I didn't pause as I ran up the stairs and back into my room.

Bella was frowning, squeezing my pillow tightly to her chest. She was frustrated and confused as she burrowed into the softness of the pillow. I chuckled lightly as I slipped the pillow out of her arms before lying down beside her again. She quickly turned and wrapped herself around my stone-like body, her troubled emotions quickly easing.

"Jasper," Bella sighed happily.

A purr started in my chest as I bent down to kiss the top of her head. I inhaled her scent, keeping my face in her hair. As long as I had her in my arms, the rest of the world could go to hell.

* * *

**So, there's your next chapter! Unfortunately, it's the last one until I get settled into school. Sorry! However, I can almost swear to you that once I do get settled, updates will start coming more regularly. Yay! **

**I was amazed at the responses for the last chapter. Apparently, my crappy = your good/okay. Some of you agreed that it wasn't my best, but I was expecting to get things virtually thrown at me! I was stupefied! You guys are truly A-MAY-ZING! And I love you all!**

**For those of you who are concerned, Bella and Jasper's memory will be in the next chapter. Their memories are slowly leading up to the big one! The one that I had a vision of months ago and built this whole story around!**

**Okay! I'm gonna go to sleep now since it's almost twelve o'clock and I have to start packing tomorrow.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Major Whitlock

Jordan will finish this! (A little note from my roommate when it took me too long to finish this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Enjoy the chapter!)

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Fifteen

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting in Carlisle's office, trying to find anyway we had screwed up in laying down Bella's scent throughout the woods. We had it coming from every direction, all leading to the baseball field we frequented during a good storm. Of course, I was panicking, worried we had missed something crucial.

This morning, Alice had come running into my room, claiming to have had a vision of the threat; three vampires, one female with two males. They would follow the trails we'd laid, intrigued by the scent of human with vampire. After they arrived in the field, things could go a number of ways. We would either take care of them at the field or they would escape and go after Bella, leaving the rest of the future a black nothingness with too many variances for Alice to decipher.

"Everything will be fine, Jasper. We'll keep Bella safe and nothing will harm her," Carlisle reassured me for the umpteenth time.

"You can't know that. Not even Alice knows that. She doesn't know how this is going to go," I babbled, focusing on the floor between my feet.

Bella's laughter floated down the stairs from Edward's room, washing over me in calming waves. I was able to relax back into the chair, knowing she was safe upstairs, joking around with Edward.

"This entire family would do anything to keep her from harm," Carlisle told me.

"I know," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"We will protect her, Jasper. _You_ will protect her," Carlisle insisted, trying to get through to me.

"I wish Alice could see that," I sighed.

"She does. It's one of the options she sees," Carlisle reminded me.

"And what of the other? What if I can't protect her and she dies?" I pleaded, my worry taking over again.

"That won't happen, son," Carlisle restated.

Before I could respond, I heard the sound of a racing heart and bright laughter as Bella ran down the stairs, closely followed by Edward. I watched the study door as she bounced in, grinning widely. Without pause, she hopped over and landed in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck in the process.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hale," Bella grinned.

"Hello to you, too, darlin'. What's got you so happy?" I asked, smiling as I nuzzled her neck.

"Nothing, really. I'm just exceptionally happy to see you," Bella answered.

"Well, I won't complain about that," I teased, pulling away from her neck to look at her.

"Good. Because according to Alice we only have a few hours before you're all going to leave me here with Esme and I don't want to spend that time with a Grouchy-Gus," Bella insisted.

Her fake intimidation was adorable as she scrunched up her eyebrows and gave me a stern look. The giddiness swirling around beneath the surface, along with her twitching lips, gave away her true feelings.

"I think that can be arranged," I agreed, bouncing my leg, causing her to bounce with it.

"Jasper!" Bella squealed, laughing as she clung to me tighter.

All the tense emotions that had been clouding the room evaporated in light of her laughter. Edward and Carlisle both were dazzled by the beautiful creature in my arms, smiling as she giggled into my chest.

* * *

"So, what would you have us do on this fine day?" I asked formally.

Bella smiled as she settled into my lap, bringing her face closer to mine. She rubbed her nose against my own, scrunching it up in the process.

"Well, we could play video games with Emmett. Or we could help Alice go through her closet. Or we could watch Rosalie work on the cars. Or we could help Edward compose his next piece," Bella listed off coyly.

I growled, tightening my grip on her waist. She laughed again, her brown eyes sparkling as she leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Or maybe, we could spend the day in your study," Bella suggested softly.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," I agreed just as quietly.

Before she could respond, I had her in my arms and was running through the house. I stopped in my study and set her down on the couch by the window. Her shock and surprise made me laugh as I went to pick up the book I had been looking over the previous week.

"You really need to stop running around with me," Bella scolded.

"I enjoy making you flustered," I teased, leaning over to place a brief kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. I just bet you do," Bella smirked.

I continued smiling as I took my seat beside her on the couch. Almost instantly, she relaxed against the armrest, plopping her feet in my lap. With one hand, I began rubbing her feet while the other flipped through the book. It was a very familiar position, almost rehearsed in the ease at which we moved into it, reminding me of the latest memory.

_Isabel stood by my side, smiling through her tears as the preacher pronounced us man and wife. Turning to face my new bride, I brought my lips down to brush across hers._

"_At last," Isabel murmured when I pulled away._

"_Forever," I whispered back._

_The smile she gave me caused my breath to catch in my chest. Only my brother's slap on the back brought me out from under her bewitching spell. A beautiful laugh escaped her lips as we turned to walk back to the castle._

The scene had changed quickly from us celebrating our marriage to the marriage night.

_Isabel was smiling shyly as I walked towards her, my steps purposeful. I had been dreaming about this for nearly a score of years. All my thoughts belonged to the young woman who was now my wife._

"_I am afraid," Isabel breathed as I took her in my arms._

"_Has thou mother told thee nothing of the marital bed?" I asked softly, placing kisses along the column of her throat._

"_A small amount," Isabel informed me._

"_Allow me to show thee," I murmured, reaching to untie the strings at her chest._

_Her breathing picked up as I slowly undressed her, being careful to reassure whenever her fear spiked._

"_Beautiful," I breathed, kissing her neck._

_I carefully laid her down, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with passion and embarrassment. I smiled down at her as I undressed myself, keeping eye contact. Her breathing spiked as she took in my naked form._

"_Worry not, my love. I shall take care of thee," I murmured, lying over her._

I was quickly snapped out of the memory as Edward groaned from somewhere in the house.

"_Please, seeing it once was enough_," Edward complained from Alice's room.

I laughed lightly at his embarrassment and discomfort.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, wiggling her feet in my lap.

"Edward doesn't seem to like the memory we shared last," I smirked, leaning over her.

Her brow scrunched up as her confusion spiked. For a few moments she didn't say anything, just stared as my chest. Her expression suddenly cleared and her face turned beat red.

"Oh my gosh! Please tell me he didn't see all of that?" Bella cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Sorry, darlin', but I refuse to lie to you," I grinned, taking her hands away.

"How embarrassing," Bella mumbled, her cheeks flushed as she looked down.

I chuckled lightly, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not so bad, darlin'. Edward's used to seeing much worse from Rose and Emmett," I pointed out.

She just groaned in response, her eyes closed in mortification. I laughed again, shaking my head at my amazing mate.

"_Jazz, it's time to get ready,_" Alice whispered from outside the door.

I sighed heavily, placing another, more lingering kiss to her forehead. Inhaling her scent, I tried to center myself for what was about to happen. Her hands came up and began moving across my chest, soothing me with their warmth and gentle touch.

"You have to go, don't you?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes," I answered, just as gently.

"Be safe, okay?" Bella requested, her eyes glittering with tears despite her brave smile.

"Always," I murmured, leaning down to capture her lips.

The visions, that had been so problematic when they first started, were getting easier and easier to control. While they still played out in my mind as soon as our lips touched, they were no longer the forefront. I was curious as to why it had changed, but had yet to go to Carlisle about it. And I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him right now.

Bella's arms came up and wrapped around my neck, linking us together as strongly as she could. Her mouth parted under mine, allowing my tongue to sweep in and taste her sweetness. She moaned beneath me, arching her body up and into mine. I pushed against her, purring as the lust began to build from the friction our movements caused.

I pulled away from her lips to allow her the chance to breath. Her gasp urged me on as I began trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point in an attempt to mark her as mine. She cried out as my tongue lavished my new mark on her skin. Her fingers were buried in my hair, tugging roughly as my mouth moved lower and my hands moved higher.

Just as I came to the bottom of her cotton bra, we were interrupted.

"HEY! We're leaving here in five minutes! I wanna kick some vampire ass!" Emmett boomed through the door.

Bella jumped at the loud intrusion, her eyes wide as they met my own. I growled at Emmett through the door, letting him hear my displeasure of him ruining my goodbye with my Mate. He just laughed in response before walking downstairs to wait with the rest of the family.

I looked back down at Bella to see her eyes filled with unshed tears. My purring instantly started up again as I leaned down to nuzzle her neck, licking my mark.

"If you don't come back, I swear I'll kill you," Bella managed to choke out.

"I promise, darlin'. I will come back to you. Nothing could possibly keep me away. And when I get back, we'll pick up right where we left off," I promised, giving her a sly grin.

She smiled back slightly, though her emotions were still nervous and worried. I knew the only way to stop her worry was for me to leave and then prove to her that I would always come back, no matter what the threat was.

Standing up, I reached down a hand to help her up. She took it easily, holding onto me tightly as we made our way out of the study and downstairs to the rest of the family. Esme was standing off to the side with Carlisle while my siblings stood together, looking ready for battle. As Bella and I came to stop at the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle and Esme came towards us.

I turned to Bella, feeling the desperation building inside her.

"I'll be back before nightfall, Isabella," I told her, bringing one of her hands to my lips.

"If you aren't, I'm sending out the search party," Bella teased weakly.

I gave her a smile for her efforts, leaning down to give her one last kiss before I left to rid the earth of this threat. I heard Carlisle say goodbye to Esme and Bella both before following me and my siblings out of the house.

"They'll arrive at the baseball field in exactly seventeen minutes," Alice informed me softly.

I nodded and took off in that direction, my family right behind me. We arrived at the field just five minutes before the others would show up. We stood together, shoulder to shoulder, with Carlisle at the front. Edward and I stood on either side. Emmett was to my left with Rosalie beside him, leaving Alice to stand by Edward. No one said a word as we waited for the threat to arrive.

Just like Alice said, five minutes later, a small group of vampires walked out of the forest; two males, one female. I tensed as I felt their thirst and curiosity. The male in front frowned as he took in my family.

From their garb, it was clear the little coven in front of us was a nomadic one. The leader was a man of African descent, wearing clothes reminiscent of the 1800s in early America. His dreadlocks fell over his shoulders as he minutely turned his head to glance at his coven members. The redhead was watching us with a sinister smile on her face, her emotions incredibly volatile. Her mass of curls was fluttering in the barely there breeze.

But it was the blond man that held all of my attention. His smile was threatening in it's sincerity. His underlying emotions betrayed his casual demeanor. Everything about his was dark.

_He's the one we need to watch,_ I thought to Edward.

I saw him barely nod his head once in understanding.

"Greetings. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and my daughters Alice and Rosalie," Carlisle introduced us.

My hands clenched as I waited for one of them to speak.

"Hello. My name is Laurent and this is James and Victoria. We were just passing through and picked up the scent of your… family," Laurent greeted.

I couldn't hide my amusement as he paused before family. The Cullen coven was completely unique from most other covens.

"My family and I have a permanent residence nearby. We ask that you not hunt in the surrounding area to keep from drawing attention to ourselves," Carlisle requested.

"Of course," Laurent agreed though his curiosity spiked at "permanent".

"Laurent," James growled softly.

"We will keep from hunting in the area, James," Laurent insisted.

The redhead, Victoria, shared a long look with James. A cold feeling started at the base of my neck, alerting me to the fact that something wasn't right.

"We noticed the scent of human mixed amongst your family's and you all smell strongly of them, yet your eyes indicate an animal diet…" Laurent trailed off, leaving his statement sounding like a question.

"We associate regularly with humans to keep up appearances," Carlisle hedged.

Victoria and James shared another look behind Laurent's back. The constant glances were starting to worry me. What exactly was going on between them? Their emotions were giving nothing away, though Victoria was feeling a small amount of lust whenever their eyes met.

James closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his entire body moving with the inhale. I snarled a warning, knowing exactly what he was doing. His scarlet eyes snapped open and landed on me, his grin menacing. I crouched down, prepared to lunge and rip his head off his shoulders. Only Carlisle's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Well, well, well. It seems you keep a pet around to play with," James taunted.

"James," Laurent scolded.

"I can smell her all over the blond," James sneered, jerking his chin in my direction.

I snarled louder, baring my teeth at him. My anger was seeping out of me as I was unable to keep from projecting. Emmett began growling beside me, his arm sweeping out to keep Rosalie back.

"Do you all play with her? Or do you each find your own?" James asked, continuing to goad me.

I roared in anger, lunging towards him, intent on killing the male who dared to speak that way about my Mate. Carlisle's arm was shoved out of my way as I leapt forward, my every intention clear as I attacked the blond male.

The sound of bodies clashing around me alerted me to the fact that my family had joined in the fray. The odds were too easily in our favor. Their deaths would take no time at all.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Esme and I were finishing up the last of the pies for the hospital's annual bake sale as we waited for our family to come back.

It had taken all of thirty seconds for her to realize that my mind would need distracting while Jasper was out there dealing with whatever threat there was. My near panic attack that hit as soon as he walked out the door might have clued her in on how difficult the day was going to be.

Luckily, Carlisle's hospital was in need of a lot of baked goods and the Cullens had just the kitchen to make them. We'd already made about five dozen cookies, four trays of brownies, five cakes, and Esme was pulling out the last pie now.

"What do you think, dear?" Esme asked softly, placing the pie in front of me.

"Looks perfect, Esme," I grinned, looking at the cherry pie.

Esme sighed happily, glancing quickly at the clock. I focused on the pie, refusing to look up at the clock that seemed to mock me with each passing second. Every tick of the second hand seemed to taunt me, telling me Jasper might not be coming back, that he could be dying that very second.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head as Esme picked up a rag.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

We had already cleaned most of the kitchen, but our pile of dirty dishes still needed to be seen to.

"That would be lovely," Esme smiled kindly.

I nodded and went over to stand beside her as she washed the dishes. I picked up the towel and began drying each dish she handed to me. We had been going at it for about ten minutes when she paused while scrubbing a pan. Her eyes were trained on the forest line to the left of the house. I followed her gaze, nervousness creeping up my spine.

"They're coming back," Esme murmured softly.

I dropped the drying towel and ran out of the kitchen, intent on meeting Jasper outside. Esme darted after me, keeping me from going out the back door and onto the porch.

"We'll wait for them here, dear. We don't know what's happened and Jasper would want you to stay inside until he determines it's safe," Esme insisted gently.

I wanted to cry out and tell her I didn't care what he wanted, that I needed to be out there to welcome him home. I wanted to see him as soon as possible to know that he was safe, that nothing had happened to him. Esme ran her fingers through my hair in an attempt to keep me calm.

Finally, after what felt like ages, six blurred figures darted across the backyard. I almost fell to my knees in relief as I realized my family had survived. When Jasper suddenly appeared right in front of me, his face hard and stern, I started crying, throwing my arms around him. Jasper's arms wrapped around me tightly, his face buried in my neck as he began purring.

I was shaking under the weight of all the emotions I'd kept bottled up while waiting for him to return. Now that he was safe, in my arms, I was finally able to relax.

"Tell us what happened," Esme insisted from behind me.

I turned slightly, still kept secure in Jasper's arms, to see the rest of my family gathered around. Esme was under Carlisle's arm and she was clinging to him just as I was to Jasper. Edward and Alice were standing close together, seeming to be having a silent conversation. Emmett had his arm slung over Rosalie's shoulders and was looking bored as we stood around, waiting.

Stepping out from Jasper's hold, I took his hand and led him over to Alice and Edward.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay," I smiled, throwing my arms around them both.

Jasper's hand dropped to my hip as I embraced his siblings, though he began to growl softly. I understood his need to keep the connection between us as I felt the same way, but just as I'd worried over him, I'd worried about the entire family. I didn't understand why he was growling, though.

"It was hardly even a fight, Bella. I don't know why my vision showed any other possible outcome other than us winning," Alice laughed as we pulled apart.

Jasper wrapped his arm completely around my waist, crossing my stomach as he pulled me back against his chest. My hands covered his arm, gently rubbing in an attempt to calm him.

He lowered his head to the crook of my neck and inhaled strongly. I closed my eyes as I felt his growl fade into a purr that vibrated against my back. It was only the fourth time I'd heard it and every time he did it a part of me would melt.

"Why don't we sit down?" Carlisle suggested.

Everyone moved to take a seat around the living room. Jasper pulled me to sit in his lap, his arms steel bands around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace, tucking my head in under his chin as I moved to sit across his lap. One of his hands came up to thread through my hair, his purr getting stronger.

"What happened, Carlisle?" Esme asked, turning everyone's attention to him.

Jasper stopped purring, but tightened his hold on me. I patted his arm, letting him know it was alright.

"It was fairly easy, as Alice said. We exchanged a few words, requesting that they not hunt in the area. From there, it seemed as though they were going to leave, but one of the males caught Bella's scent and assumed we kept her as a pet," Carlisle started.

Jasper growled low in his throat, leaning over to try and cover more of my body with his own. This was a new side of him, one I was unfamiliar with, but I wasn't worried. I simply assumed it had something to do with the fight he had just been in.

Carlisle glanced our way, a worried frown on his face as he continued.

"He made some threatening comments towards Bella, which, of course, Jasper responded badly to. Jasper attacked the male, James, and his mate, Victoria, moved to assist him. The leader backed away, not wanting to cause problems. Emmett and Edward moved to deal with Victoria while Jasper finished off James. It took all of five minutes," Carlisle shrugged.

"What about their leader?" Esme asked worriedly.

"He said he didn't plan on attacking and asked if we would let him leave the area. Since he didn't attack, I saw no reason for us to harm him. His bond with the other two seemed not to run very deep," Carlisle answered.

"So, it's over? The threat is gone?" I asked, looking between Carlisle and Alice.

"Yes, Bella. You don't have to worry anymore," Alice smiled.

"Unfortunately, you may have to bear with an over-protective Mate for the next few days. Jasper didn't take well to you being threatened, as you can see," Edward smirked.

Jasper snarled at Edward, jumping up and placing me behind him so quickly, all I saw was a blur of movement. Edward held up his hands and moved his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I don't mean her any harm," Edward said slowly and clearly.

Jasper gave a sharp growl in response, his arm reached behind him, holding me in place. My hands settled on his shoulders, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Bella, I think you and Jasper need to go upstairs for a while. Once he calms down, I'm sure he'll explain everything to you, but for right now, he's viewing every male as a threat to you. Edward speaking to you just set him off, which is why Carlisle and Emmett haven't spoken to you yet," Alice added, throwing a glare at her brother.

I nodded, showing her I understood as I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck.

"Jazz? Let's go up to your room. Please?" I requested softly, placing my mouth right next to his ear.

His hand on my hip tightened slightly as he turned to pull me into his arms. The whole time, his eyes never wavered from Edward's submissive pose. Once I was in his arms, he took off at vampire speed to his bedroom.

With all the care in the world, he placed me in the middle of his bed, nuzzling my neck as his hand rested on my stomach. My fingers began threading through his hair, trying to calm him down. His purr started up as he began placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

I sighed as his hand moved down to the bottom of my shirt, gently pushing the material up. He cool fingers trailed a path up to the bottom of my bra. I gasped as he pushed the material up, his finger and thumb pinching my nipple.

His mouth traveled down my neck, nipping at the soft skin as he went. My entire body was taut as he ripped my shirt away and covered my breast with his mouth. He sucked my nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing across my skin. My fingers pulled as his hair as my breathing became irregular, breathes passing through my lips at a fast pace.

He switched his attention to my other breast as his hand travel down my stomach, tracing around the edge of my jeans. I bit my lip in anticipation as his fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper, each pull of the teeth tickling slightly.

His fingers moved to cup my lower lips through the cotton of my underwear, spreading the moisture found there.

"Jasper," I moaned as his fingers pushed my panties aside and moved inside me.

The invasion felt strange as I cried out against the pleasurable sensations it caused. He began teasing my entrance, pulling his finger out and then pushing it back in. His thumb found my clit and he pressed down, purring loudly as I screamed. The vibrations against my breast shot straight to my core, bringing a new pleasure.

"Oh, God, Jasper, please," I pleaded, incoherent at this point.

He lifted his head and his black eyes met mine.

"Cum for me, darlin'," Jasper drawled.

His voice, the command, his fingers, everything was too much and I felt myself clenching around his finger in a wave of pleasure unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I cried out, clawing at his arms as the waves swept me away. Jasper's voice slowly brought me back, cooing softly in my ear as he placed kissed on my neck.

"Shh, darlin'. I love you. You're so beautiful. So perfect for me," Jasper murmured.

I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. When he caught my eye, he pulled his finger up and slowly sucked my juices off, closing his eyes and moaning as he did.

"Delicious," Jasper groaned.

I swallowed, watching him finish licking his finger. He met my enraptured stare and smiled down at me. Leaning down, he placed his lips on mine for the first time since he'd gotten back. I moaned softly as his tongue battled against mine. Everything the man did drove me crazy.

"I love you, Isabella," Jasper grinned.

"I love you, too, Jazz," I sighed.

"Why don't you sleep for a while, darlin'," Jasper suggested.

"We need to talk," I mumbled, my eyes already closing.

"Later. I promise," Jasper whispered, nuzzling into my hair and breathing deeply.

His purr started up, lulling me to sleep before I could protest.

* * *

"Wake up, darlin'."

I groaned and rolled into Jasper's chest, unwilling to open my eyes. His arm wrapped around my waist even as he laughed at my grumpy nature.

"Open those eyes for me, beautiful," Jasper insisted.

"No," I grumbled.

"Please?" Jasper nudged.

"Why?" I whined.

"You wanted to talk. If you still want to, you need to wake up. Charlie's expecting you home later today," Jasper told me.

My eyes snapped open to see a white t-shirt stretched across a rock hard, defined chest. My hand reached out on its own accord to trace across his pecs. His purr let me know just how much he was enjoying it. I giggled softly when his hand came down to stop my movement.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to focus," Jasper accused.

I smiled as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

His expression turned serious fast causing me to become nervous. His fingers ran through my hair as he gently shushed me.

"I think it's time you heard about my life before the Cullens, darlin'," Jasper sighed.

"Okay," I agreed slowly.

And so he told me his story. About how he was born Jasper Whitlock and left home at seventeen to join the Confederate Army. How he rose through the ranks to Major so quickly because everyone listened to him and he had a strong head on his shoulders. How one night he was out patrolling and found three ladies who needed help.

He told me about Maria, his sire, and the life she forced him into. He told me about all the lives he took, all the vampires he created and then destroyed once they'd outlived their use. He told me about his friend, Peter, and how he fell in love with and found his mate in a newborn, Charlotte, even though he knew it was against the rules and he could've been killed for it.

He told me how Peter and Charlotte escaped before it was time for Charlotte to be killed. He told me about how he became depressed shortly after they left. He told me how Peter came back, explained about the better life to be found away from Maria.

He explained how he stumbled around America for about six decades before finding Alice in a little diner in Philadelphia.

When he finished, I simply stared at his chest, unsure of how exactly I felt about everything he'd just told me. I knew I still loved Jasper, nothing could change that. However, there was an anger that I couldn't place.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I shouldn't have told you," Jasper sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, frowning up at him.

"You're angry and I didn't mean to make you angry," Jasper grimaced.

"Of course I'm angry. That… that… bitch!" I shouted, jumping from his lap.

In the back of my mind, I noticed I was completely dressed and figured Jasper had changed me while I slept. In the forefront of my mind, I was preoccupied, seething about what Maria had put Jasper through.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, looking unsure.

"I can't believe it, Jasper! The things she made you do! It's disgusting!" I practically growled.

Jasper winced as if I'd just struck him and I instantly felt all the anger drain out of me. I turned to look at my Mate, concern replacing the anger.

"Jazz?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with a wry smile, his eyes blank.

"Jasper, I didn't mean-" I started.

"You're right. It is disgusting. The thing is, she didn't make me do it most of the time. I did it voluntarily," Jasper murmured.

"Oh, Jazz. You didn't know any better. Once you found out about a different way of life, you left her and all that evil behind," I reminded him gently, moving over to kneel at his feet.

He refused to meet my eyes, making my heart break.

"Jasper, nothing you just told me changes a thing about us right now. What happened to you, it made you who you are. Sure, I wish it hadn't happened to you, but it did. Nothing we do now can change that. The only thing you can do is learn to move on. With me," I pleaded with him to understand.

"I can't, Bella. Every day, I'm reminded of it. All I have to do is look at my scars and I'm reminded of it," Jasper bit out.

He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt to expose his forearms and all the scars there. When I reached out to touch them, he pulled his arm away and yanked his shirt off.

"Look at me, Bella! I'm a monster! All these scars, they show what a monster I am! I killed people! I killed vampires! I'm a murderer!" Jasper cried, finishing with a dry sob.

"Jasper," I breathed, moving to cradle his head against my chest.

He clung to me, his body trembling with broken, tearless sobs.

"Now, you listen to me Jasper Whitlock! You may have been a monster at one point in your life, but no longer. Today, you are my True Mate, the bravest vampire I know. You protect and love me with everything you have. There isn't a part of you that I don't love with my whole heart. And one day, you're going to bite my neck and make me like you so we can spend the rest of eternity together," I insisted strongly.

He continued to tremble against me, rocking us slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair repeatedly, whispering words of love and comfort, letting him know that no matter, I would always love him.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered as he stopped shaking.

He straightened up to look down at me. I gave him a small smile as I tenderly stroked his cheekbones. His eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against mine, just breathing deeply.

"You're my everything," Jasper rasped.

We stayed in that position for what felt like hours, both content in being wrapped in the other's arms.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so freaking long! I swear, I was writing it as often as I could. This semester is just taking a while to get used to. My schedule is a little more busy than usual and that leads to less time to write, but still. That's no excuse.**

**I was going to finish this story last week, but my brother ran his truck off the road and hit a tree, which kinda caused me to have a panic attack. I'm the worry wart in our family and even after I heard he was okay from both him and my mom, I was still frantic about it. Then, on top of that, I caught the worst cold I've ever had and spent most of the weekend asleep, which meant no writing. But it's finally finished and a little longer than most of the other chapters, so I hope it makes up for the wait a little bit. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unseen

Shout out to Nissa-Cullen who called me out for the threat last chapter. This one's for you, sweet-pea!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Sixteen

**Jasper's POV**

I knew I would have to take Bella home soon, but her comfort surrounding me was too addictive. I didn't ever want to let her go. Her tiny fingers ran through my hair, her soft voice murmuring words of encouragement. Everything about the moment was so peaceful.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT!"

Bella jumped in my lap and I growled at the momentary fear I felt coming from her. My arms tightened around her as I heard the light footsteps fly up the stairs and into our room.

Alice burst in, her eyes wide as she looked over Bella and myself. Her entire demeanor screamed frantic worry. Edward appeared at her shoulder, looking much the same. Whatever she had seen was bad enough to have them both panicking.

"Alice? What's wrong? What didn't you see?" Bella asked, moving to stand up.

I stood with her, my arm around her waist as the rest of my family came to stand around my brother and sister.

"Oh, God. We were wrong. So wrong," Alice muttered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Damn it, Alice, what did you see?" I barked, my own worry escalating as her panic attack continued.

My harsh tone jerked her out of whatever daze she'd been in and her golden eyes looked between Bella and myself.

"Apparent, James, Laurent, and Victoria were not the threat that Alice's visions were alluding to. They were just one of the many decisions that had to be made. With the decision to let Laurent live, we have inadvertently brought about the wrath of a much greater threat," Edward explained in a deadly calm voice.

"Who?" I asked.

Alice's pitying gaze stopped on me.

"The Volturi."

With that one name, my entire being crumpled. I sank back down onto my bed, my eyes blank as I stared, unseeing, at my family. I could vaguely hear them talking, but my mind was somewhere far away, back to a time of blood bathes and destruction. Everything I'd ever used while under Maria's control would be used to keep my Mate safe from the rulers who would dare to try and take her from me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper fell back onto the bed, he pulled me with him into his lap. His arms around my waist contracted as his body trembled. His eyes were vacant as he stared ahead of him, his mind in a different time and place.

The rest of the Cullens began talking behind me, but my attention was focused completely on Jasper. I didn't know who the Volturi were, but I could tell that, whoever they were, Jasper was worried about what their coming would mean.

"What exactly did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his voice calm given the situation.

"I saw them coming here, all of them. They'll come out of the forest in a wave Aro, Cauis, and Marcus surrounded by their guards. They'll demand to see Bella, to see her humanity for themselves. From there, everything goes dark," Alice answered shakily.

I closed my eyes at the information, tuning out their conversation as I brought my arms around Jasper's neck, burrowing into his chest. His arms around me tightened and his head came down to rest on my shoulder. His body was trembling violently as his breathing became ragged. My fingers played with the hairs at the back of his neck, the curls wrapping around them in a possessive way. Everything about Jasper seemed to have a hold on me, wanting me as close as possible.

When he lifted his head a few minutes later, his face was a hardened mask, every inch the Major he had claimed to be all those years ago.

"Edward," Jasper called, his voice soft and hard at the same time.

Edward looked over to meet Jasper's gaze. They shared a silent conversation before Edward nodded once, coming to stand by us. I gave Jasper a confused look as he stood and placed me between him and Edward.

"Stay with Edward, Isabella. I'll be back," Jasper ordered, his voice a rough timbre.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Jazz?" I questioned, but he was already gone.

I turned to look up at Edward, worried about my mate.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"He just needs some time to himself. He needs space to strategize. He'll be back soon," Edward assured me.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know. This new threat seems to have snapped him out of his protective funk, though. I'm amazed he asked me to stay with you and not Alice or Rose," Edward frowned.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll be back before you know it," Alice assured me, coming to give me a quick hug.

"Should I call Charlie?" I asked.

"Just tell him we got caught up doing a project and you'll be later than you thought. He won't question it," Alice smiled.

I nodded as Esme flitted into the room with the house phone. I dialed Charlie's work number, figuring he hadn't left for home yet. He answered after the third ring.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad," I said, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"Hey, Bells. I was just about to pack up and head home," Charlie told me.

"Oh, okay. Um, I was calling because Alice and I got caught up doing a project… and it's taking a little longer than we thought. I'll probably be late getting home," I explained, wincing at the weak lie.

"That's fine, Bells. Just don't be too later. I'll pick up some dinner at the diner," Charlie assured me.

"Sure thing, Dad," I agreed.

We hung up and I gave Alice a relieved smile. She gave me a wink as she took a seat to my left.

"Dear, do you need anything? Something to drink, maybe?" Esme offered.

"No, thanks, Esme," I declined with a smile.

"You let me know if you do," Esme insisted.

"When Jasper comes back, we'll need to have a family meeting," Carlisle insisted as he lead Esme from the room.

"Sounds good, Pops," Emmett grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as her bear of a husband left the room. She gave me a small smile as she followed after him.

After everyone but Edward and Alice had left the room, Alice took my hand in hers and gave me a steady look.

"Bella, I know Jasper told you about his life before I found him. You have to realize that the entire family defers to Jasper when we are faced with any threat. He is the most experienced of us and knows exactly what to do in any given situation involving battle. Right now, he's just working through his fear of losing you to the absolute rulers of our world.

"The Volturi are a very powerful coven. The three brothers, Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, rule over the vampire world. What they say, goes. They've been in power for centuries and their coven is the largest in the world. No one goes up against them. By telling you about vampires, we've broken their biggest rule; no human is to know of us. Since you're Jasper's True Mate, we might be able to get away with assuring them we plan on turning you. And Carlisle is friends with Aro. So, we may be worrying for nothing. All you need to worry about right now, is Jasper.

"When he comes back, he's not going to be the same, Bella. You're going to have to deal with his, what we call, 'Major Mode'. His entire focus is now on keeping you safe from the Volturi. Anything that gets in the way of that will be viewed as a threat to you and taken out immediately," Alice explained.

"What should I do?" I asked, worried about setting Jasper off.

"The best thing is to just do as he says. He usually doesn't spend very long in his Major Mode, but with his Mate in danger, I don't know if that will affect him. But I highly doubt you are in any danger from him," Alice assured me.

"So this is basically something that just needs to run its course?" I clarified.

"Exactly," Alice nodded, smiling slightly.

"But what about these Volturi people? What are we going to do about them?" I asked, worry starting to creep back in.

"We won't make any decisions until Jasper gets back. I told you, Bella. He's the one we trust to protect the family. He'll come up with a plan that will keep everyone safe."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I came back to myself to find the majority of the trees surrounding me were down. Looking around, I realized I was about a mile away from the house. Even in my enraged mindset, I'd been unable to leave Bella unprotected.

The Volturi were coming to take her away from me. Humans couldn't know about us and we had most definitely broken the rules.

A buzzing noise had me crouched and growling before I realized it was my cell phone.

"What?" I barked after flipping the damned thing open.

"Shit, Major! Where the hell are you?"

I sighed, some of my tension easing away at my brother's voice.

"Hey, Pete," I answered wearily.

"Enough of the pleasantries, where the hell am I headin'? Char and I are just outside'a Hoquiam," Peter practically growled at me.

"Shit, Peter. How the hell do you do that?" I asked, unable to keep the smirk out of my voice.

"Cut the crap, Major, and just tell me where to go," Peter snapped.

"Forks, as if you didn't know. You should be able to pick up our scent once you cross the city limit line," I told him.

"We should be there in a little over an hour," Peter informed me.

"Char drivin'?" I asked, grinning slightly.

"Bet your ass. See you in an hour," Peter laughed before hanging up the phone.

I chuckled as I dropped the phone from my ear. Amazing how one phone call with my brother could change how I felt about the Volturi coming to Forks. With Peter and Charlotte by my side, I had no doubt we would be fine.

That thought in mind, I turned towards home, eager to hold my Mate in my arms and reassure myself that she was, in fact, safe. In a matter of seconds, I was flying through the back door and up to my room.

I stopped short at the door, my dead heart actually aching at the sight before me.

Bella was laid out on the bed, Alice right behind her while Edward sat at the end of the bed, both of their feet in his lap. Alice was running her fingers through Bella's hair as my Mate slept. Edward had one hand on Bella's ankle, his intense feelings of protection increased as Bella shifted to press closer against Alice.

Alice and Edward looked up, realizing I was in the room. Edward stood up slowly, moving Bella and Alice's feet off his lap in the process. Alice followed him, being careful not to jar the bed and wake Bella.

"She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. Charlie's expecting her home before eleven. Carlisle wants to have a family meeting before you take her," Edward informed me on his way out of the room.

I nodded, showing her that I understood, still staring at my Mate.

Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, patting my arm as she followed Edward.

I closed the door behind them, moving towards the beautiful woman laid out on my bed. The sound of the door closing caused her to stir, her emotions indicating she was slightly confused. Her chocolate eyes opened just as I came to kneel by the bed.

"Hey," Bella mumbled, reaching up to rub her tired eyes.

I didn't speak as my hand came up to run my fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed as she leaned into my cool skin. My thumb stroked her cheekbone, enjoying the feel of her heated cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, opening her eyes to meet mine.

I sighed, leaning my forehead against hers, breathing in her scent.

"I will be, just so long as I can keep you safe," I answered softly.

"I know you will," Bella smiled.

I nodded, soaking in her absolute trust, love, and faith in my abilities.

"I need to tell you something before we meet with the family. Two friends of mine are going to be here tonight. You remember me telling you about Peter and Charlotte? They were with me when I was with Maria. Peter gets occasional feelings and he just knows stuff. No one really knows how his gift works, not even him. He knew the Volturi would be coming and he and Charlotte started heading this way. They'll be here within the next hour," I told her.

Bella stared at me, her eyes wide as she emitted shock and terror.

"Darlin', what's wrong? Talk to me," I encouraged, running my fingers through her hair.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked quietly.

I let out a breathy laugh, shaking my head once at her inability to see how truly amazing she was.

"Trust me, darlin'. They're gonna love you," I assured her.

She bit her lip, hope seeping through her nerves. I took her hands in my own, placing a kiss to each palm.

"Peter and Charlotte are the most accepting vampires I know," I told her.

"But, I'm just a human," Bella whispered, not meeting my eyes.

The growl erupted out of my throat before I could stop it. Bella's eyes snapped up to meet my black gaze.

"_You_ are _my Mate_. Do not insult yourself by calling yourself '_just a human_'," I growled.

"I- I'm sorry, Jazz," Bella stuttered.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Jasper shook his head, his eyes still as dark as his rage. I bit my lip, looking down at my lap while he struggled to control his anger. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not, but his anger was extremely potent. Alice had told me I shouldn't worry about Jasper hurting me, but she hadn't expected me to anger him, obviously.

"Darlin', we need to go downstairs and have a family meeting. Afterwards, I'll take you home," Jasper said.

I nodded, feeling tears prickle my eyes at his brisk tone. I stood up, moving around his still kneeling form. Before I could make it to the door, he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"Don't walk away from me, Isabella. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did," Jasper insisted, stroking my cheek.

"You're angry," I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Yes," Jasper agreed.

"At me," I winced.

"Yes. You are my True Mate, and I love you more than you can even imagine. But I will not tolerate anyone putting you down, not even yourself," Jasper purred, nudging my cheek with his nose.

I gasped as his lips trailed across my cheek to my ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. His steel arms banded around me, pulling me against his chest. My head fell back as his teeth nipped a trail down my neck. His tongue paid special attention to the mark he'd left yesterday, taking the skin between his teeth and biting gently.

"Didn't you, uh, say we needed to go downstairs?" I faltered.

"Mmhm," Jasper hummed, moving his lips across my collarbone.

"Then shouldn't we… mmm… go down_stairs_," I gasped, his teeth dragging across my neck.

"I love you," Jasper whispered.

I could only moan in response, so wrapped up in the passionate lust vibrating between us.

"You're my everything," Jasper continued.

My fingers found their way into his hair, tugging on the soft strands as his lips hovered above my own.

"Nothing will ever change that," Jasper finished, bringing his lips to mine.

I gasped as his mouth devoured mine, his tongue seeking out my own in a heady dance of thrust and retreat. I clung to him, feeling my legs wobbling beneath me. Everything around us began to swirl in my mind until it was only him and I.

There was no vision, but a voice spoke softly. I could almost feel the hot breath on my ear.

"_I'm coming."_

Jasper jerked away from me, growling as he crouched over me, scanning the room. I was gasping for breath, trying to battle down both my lust and fear. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd heard the voice as well and was seeking out any threat to me.

Once he'd decided the room was empty, he stood up, lifting me with him.

"Did you hear a voice?" Jasper asked, his brow furrowed in angry confusion.

"Yes," I breathed.

His expression darkened further as he took another look around the room.

"What do you think it meant?" I asked, still slightly shaken.

"I don't know. It didn't really give us much to go on. We just know that someone is coming," Jasper frowned.

"Someone besides the Volturi?" I asked, worried we'd have more than one threat to deal with.

"Possibly. Let's go talk to the family, darlin'," Jasper insisted, leading me out of the room.

As we walked down the stairs, I kept a tight hold on Jasper's hand, terrified of what would be happening within the next few weeks.

All of the Cullens were sitting around the living room, waiting for us. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were sitting on the white couch and Edward and Alice took up the love seat. Jasper pulled me over to the armchair, settling me in his lap. Carlisle paced in front of us, his hand on the back of his neck, his eyes on the ground.

"Alice has already informed me that calling Aro now will change nothing. They will be coming, no matter what," Carlisle informed Jasper.

"I figured as much," Jasper nodded.

"Did you come up with a strategy?" Carlisle asked.

"As of right now, no. I will tell you, Peter and Charlotte are coming. They will be here within the hour. I cannot leave Bella and she needs to be home as soon as we finish here. I expect Peter will already know, but you may want to reiterate it for him. I don't know what he plans on doing while he and Char are here," Jasper explained.

"Well, we're coming over tomorrow after school, so why don't we all sit down again tomorrow and talk it out. Peter may have some ideas for how to handle this situation," I suggested, my hand trailing down Jasper's arm to clasp our hands together.

"Sounds like a plan, darlin'," Jasper agreed, kissing me behind my ear.

"You need to get Bella home, Jazz. Charlie's going to start worrying soon," Alice told him.

Jasper nodded, standing me up in front of him. I hugged everyone in the family while Jasper went over a few more things with Carlisle about Peter and Charlotte. I was looking forward to meeting them tomorrow. They were the two who had known Jasper the longest. They were a big part of his life as a vampire.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as I finished saying goodbye to Esme.

"Sure," I smiled, letting him lead me out the door.

He opened the truck door for me, allowing me to slide into the passenger seat. He flitted around to the driver's side, climbing in and starting up the engine.

"I'm going to be staying with you until this threat is taken care of. I know you didn't like having me breathing down your neck when we were looking out for James, Victoria, and Laurent, but this is different. The Volturi won't wait until you're alone. They'll strike whenever they see fit, taking out whoever they feel they need to in order to keep the secret safe. I can't leave you alone until we take care of this," Jasper vowed.

"It's okay, Jazz. I understand," I murmured, rubbing the back of his palm with my thumb.

He lifted our intertwined hands to kiss the back of mine, his eyes closing briefly as he inhaled my scent. A shiver ran through me as his purr started up. He kept my hand pressed against his cheek the rest of the way to my house, his purr never stopping. He turned to me as he parked the truck, his golden eyes boring into my own.

"I'll be up soon," Jasper breathed, brushing his lips across my wrist.

I nodded, unable to form a coherent thought as I slid from the truck. I felt his eyes on me as I ran up to the house, slipping inside as quickly as possible.

"Bells? That you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry I'm so late. The project took a little longer than expected," I explained, coming to stand in the doorway.

"It's no problem, kiddo. Did you have fun?" Charlie asked, looking away from ESPN.

"Sure. Except when Alice decided to play Bella Barbie as soon as I arrived. Luckily, Jasper and Edward saved me," I grinned, shrugging a shoulder.

"Those Cullens are good kids, Bells. I'm glad you're friends with them," Charlie nodded.

"Me, too, Dad," I agreed, grinning wider.

"You and Jasper doing alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered, blushing as I look down.

"Good," Charlie grinned, turning back to his game.

"Yeah. Um, well, I'm going to bed. Night," I mumbled.

"Night, Bells. Sleep tight," Charlie called as I walked upstairs.

I smiled as I heard the volume on the TV go up as I shut the bedroom door behind me. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I brushed my teeth, I saw the mark Jasper had left on my neck in the mirror. Fingering it gently, I wondered how I was going to hide it from Charlie. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed it downstairs.

I was still fingering the mark when I walked back into my bedroom. Tossing my clothes into the pile that was gathering by my closet, I turned to find Jasper laid out on my bed. He sat up, a frown on his face when he saw me fingering his mark.

"Does it hurt?" Jasper worried.

"Of course not. I'm just worried about Charlie's reaction," I smiled.

His face smoothed out into a slight grin as I walked into his embrace. He settled me in his lap, his arms secure around my waist.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. He'll be angrier with me for 'defiling his baby girl'," Jasper smirked.

"And what happens when he takes out his gun to shoot you?" I asked, laughing a little.

"He wouldn't actually shoot me, darlin'. Your father has too much respect for his badge to abuse his authority," Jasper assured me.

"I hope you're right," I sang, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I usually am," Jasper chuckled.

I laughed as he moved to lay us down on the bed, me nestled into his chest. One of his arms was under my head, replacing my pillow. His other was draped across my waist, his hand rubbing my back under my shirt.

"I love you," I whispered, my eyes closing as I felt sleep creeping in.

"I love you, too, Isabella. Now, go to sleep," Jasper ordered gently.

"Mmkay," I sighed, snuggling in deeper.

I started drifting off to sleep, enjoying the light brush of Jasper's fingers through my hair.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Isabella Swan. Never," Jasper vowed quietly.

They were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter is done! Sorry for the delay, but school is kicking my butt! Seriously, I'm amazed I was able to finish this chapter! The next one probably won't be up for a while. I won't even be able to start it until this week is over with. I have quite a bit of stuff to do for this week. **

**On a more exciting note, I have a plan for my next story. It won't be written until I finish this one, but I have it completely planned out in my head. As we get closer to ending this story, I'll post a summary on my profile.**

**Don't worry, though! We're not even close to finished with this one yet!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Soul's Past

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Seventeen

**Bella's POV**

_I felt the hard ground beneath my hands, the wet grass soaking into my bent knees. My hair hid my face from those around me._

_I knew, if I looked in front of me, I would see Jasper, his eyes squeezed shut in agony as he writhed on the floor. His soundless screams of terror pounded against my ears, louder than any silence._

_Trembling under the force of his pain, I lifted my head a fraction to glare at the woman responsible for his pain. Her pleased smile and sadistic words forced a scream from my lips, unheard by lover and enemy. I rose to my feet, intent on sending the bitch straight to hell for the crimes she committed against my love._

"_Calm yourself, Isabel."_

_I turned to glare at the woman to my left. Her hair was so dark, the brown almost looked black. With an olive complexion and a full figure, she was exceptionally beautiful. The most striking feature, though, were her ice blue eyes. They seemed to pierce right through everything as she calmly watched Jasper being tortured._

"_How can you stand there and let this happen to him? I need him!" I shouted angrily._

"_You must have trust, Isabel. Things will become clear to you sooner than you think," the woman insisted, her voice calming and strong._

"_He's hurting," I sobbed, turning back to watch my love burn._

"_It's all for the greater good. We've discussed this many times, Isabel," she persisted._

"_Stop calling me Isabel! My name is Bella! Jasper!" I cried as he began screaming in earnest._

"_He cannot hear you. And your soul recognizes the name Isabel. As it was when we first met," the woman smiled slightly._

"_What are you talking about? I've never met you!" I screamed, losing what slim control I had over my emotions._

"_We've met many times, my dear. In each life you and Jasper have shared together, I've been there, the silent observer. It has pained me greatly to take him away from you so soon, but it must be done. You will understand one day," the woman assured me._

"_Taking Jasper from me is the worst thing you could have done to me," I murmured, losing my will to fight as Jasper's screams turned to whimpers._

"_I promise, he will be returned to you," she vowed._

_Looking at the woman out of the corner of my eye, I wondered at her pained expression as she watched my Jasper suffer._

"_Who are you?" I asked in a whisper._

_Smiling, the beautiful woman turned to face me, her blue eyes flashing._

"_I am the one who has gifted you and Jasper with everlasting life."_

_I felt my own eyes widened as I connected the dots to figure out this strange woman's identity._

"_Amira."_

_Amira nodded once, her smile widening as I gazed at her in wonder. In a flash, Jasper and Maria were gone, replaced by an empty field. I looked around, recognizing the area as one of the meadows in Forks._

"_It is very important that you understand, Isabella. Jasper's pain was necessary before he could spend eternity with you. Very soon, you shall endure your own pain, in this very spot. Stay strong and you shall be rewarded for your troubles. You and Jasper are my trial before the goddess I serve. I refuse to accept failure from you. You are both strong enough to withstand what is coming. Remain steadfast in your love for Jasper and everything will be fine," Amira instructed._

"_What's coming? What do you know?" I asked, worry taking over._

"_Trust in your love, Isabella. Everything else will fall into place," Amira insisted._

_Everything began to fade, swirling in a world of darkness where screams echoed endlessly. Images flashed briefly before my eyes. Three vampires, all extremely old, standing together. The Cullens, laughing in the living room. Jasper and I, running through the forest together. A battle raging in the very spot Amira and I had stood moments before._

_I opened my mouth, attempting to scream as I fell deeper and deeper into the pit, the images becoming less frequent, leaving darkness. Through it all, one voice resounded. _

_An angel. Calling my name._

* * *

"Isabella! Darlin', Wake up! It's only a dream, sweetheart. You're safe."

I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. Jasper was frowning down at me from his position beside me. His arm was draped across my stomach, keeping me secured to the bed. His free hand was stroking my forehead lightly.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think so," I panted.

"Just breathe, darlin'," Jasper encouraged, leaning down to press his cheek against mine.

I took in huge gulps of air, struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern. Jasper's soft purr began rumbling through his chest, bringing me down from the panic of the dream. Once my breathing had calmed, I nuzzled into his chest, clinging to his shirt. Both of his arms wrapped around me, holding just as tightly as I needed.

"Wanna tell me what happened, darlin'?" Jasper asked, his voice soothing.

"I saw Amira," I whispered into his shirt.

I felt his muscles contract under my cheek, but his purr didn't stop and his hand continued to stroke my back. He lowered his face to bury it in the top of my head, breathing deeply. I nudged the side of his chin with the top of my head, snuggling my body closer.

"What else?" Jasper pushed, still calm.

"I saw… you. You were being changed into a vampire. M… Maria was watching. Amira told me it's what had to happen. Th-that you had to go through the pain in order to get to where you are now. She… she told me I'm going to have to go through my own pain to earn my right to be turned," I stuttered out in explanation.

Jasper's purr morphed into a growl within half a beat of my heart. His teeth were bared as he curled his body around mine, protecting me in the only way he could from my dreams.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Isabella. _Nothing_," Jasper vowed.

And I believed him with everything I was.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered, feeling sleep coming back to claim me.

"I love you, Isabella. Sleep, now. I'll keep the dreams away," Jasper promised.

Sighing softly, I snuggled in closer, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As Bella's body relaxed into my hold, I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. I knew I needed to calm down before I started projecting my anger onto her instead of the peacefulness required to keep her dreams happy. Bella sighed quietly, burrowing further into my chest in response to my purr. I smiled into her hair as her hand pressed against the vibrations.

"Mmm… Jasper," Bella murmured in her sleep.

I kissed the top of her head, indulging in the peace that only my Mate could give me. Turning my head so that my cheek rested on top of her head, I noticed the slight change in the air. There was someone outside the window, watching Bella and I.

Moving quickly, so as not to disturb Bella, I went from the bed to the window, glaring at the figure sitting in the tree. I slid the window open carefully, worried about the squeak that always seemed happen about a third of the way up. Once the window was opened, I growled long and low at the intruder.

"What the fuck, Pete?" I snarled, trying to keep my voice quiet.

"Well, hello to you, too," Peter scoffed, swinging his legs lazily.

"What are you doing here? I told you we'd see you at the house after school," I frowned, feeling protective of my vulnerable Mate.

"Yeah, well, forgive me for wantin' our reunion to be more than just a head nod among your snot-nosed family," Peter glared.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I knew Peter wouldn't hurt Bella, I _knew_ it. But a part of me was worried that he could try to attack while she slept. Maybe it was the red eyes.

Releasing the breath I'd been holding, I took a small step back, leaving enough room for Peter to swing through the window and land soundlessly in front of me. His red eyes watched me cautiously, his emotions telling me he had no intention of attacking my mate.

"Sorry. I'm just… very protective over her," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Of course you are, what with the Volturi coming. Don't worry, Major. We'll take care of her," Peter assured me, his voice calm.

I nodded, glancing over to where Bella was slowly sliding into the spot where I'd been laying. I smiled slightly as her arm flung out, searching for me.

"She's somthin' special, Major. The two of you… it's been a long time comin'," Peter smiled, giving my Mate a tender look.

I growled, not liking the emotions I felt coming from him. He quickly held up his hands and backed away, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Jasper?"

I spun around to see Bella waking up, blinking tiredly as she looked around the room. A soft _whoosh_ behind me told me that Peter had left the room.

"Jasper?" Bella called again, unable to see me in the dark room.

"I'm here, darlin'," I murmured, moving to lie beside her on the bed again.

"Where'd you go?" Bella mumbled, her eyes already closing again.

"Just had to take care of an asshole visitor. Go back to sleep," I encouraged.

She hummed softly in response, snuggling back into my side.

"Love you," Bella garbled, already falling back asleep.

"Love you, too, darlin'," I chuckled, but she was already out.

"_Enjoy your night, Major. I'll see you tomorrow,_" Peter whispered from under the window.

I didn't bother responding, too focused on my Mate to pay much attention to his retreating footsteps, oddly timed to match her heartbeat.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As the final bell rang for the end of the school day, my nerves kicked into over-drive. I was absolutely terrified of meeting Peter and Charlotte, worried that they wouldn't like me.

I was packing my book bag as the rest of the class filed out. I knew Jasper would be waiting for me just outside the door. After every class today, he'd been waiting for me to walk me to my next one. I knew it was because he worried about the Volturi threat, but I had complete confidence in his ability to keep me safe.

Jasper was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for me as I walked out of class. His eyes were smiling, even if his mouth wasn't, as he registered my emotions.

"What are you so nervous about, darlin'?" Jasper asked, coming to take my hand.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked quietly.

I'd already asked him this question numerous times today, but the insecurity was still there.

"They're going to love you, darlin'. I told you Peter was so eager he had to come to your window last night," Jasper smiled wryly.

I grimaced at the reminder.

Jasper had indeed told me about our late night visitor. I didn't like the thought of anyone, except Jasper, being in my room while I was asleep. Knowing that Jasper had been quick to remove Peter from my room helps ease my trepidation at having a strange vampire in my room while I was unaware.

"There now. You just hold on to that feeling until you see Peter and you let him have it. Char'll love you for life," Jasper teased.

I blushed at his enthusiastic teasing and swatted at his arm.

"Be nice! I'm about to meet two strange vampires who are important to you. I want to make a good impression," I insisted, hating how whiney my voice sounded.

Jasper stopped us in the middle of the hallway. His smile was more loving than anything else as he took both my hands in his, bringing them to his chest.

"Darlin', even if they don't like you, which they will, there is no one as important to me as you. If they don't like you, too bad. You and me are together for eternity, just as soon as I can get my venom inside you," Jasper vowed.

He sealed his promise with a kiss, his cool tongue gently sweeping inside my mouth. His hands released mine to pull me closer until we were flush against each other. My hands grasped his shirt, holding on for dear life as he continued to consume me hungrily. One of his hands fisted in my hair, keeping me captive while the other was shoved under my shirt, working the muscles of my lower back.

I wanted to get closer, to crawl inside his skin and become one body with him. Every cell was screaming to be joined with his. The pull was stronger than anything I'd felt before, even stronger that the desire of our first kiss.

Four words ruined the moment.

"_I'm on my way."_

Jasper pulled away slowly this time, his eyes scanning the surrounding area briefly before meeting my concerned gaze. I bit my lip, worried about the possessive anger I saw on his face.

"I'm really starting to hate that voice," Jasper growled, tightening his hold on me.

"I know," I murmured, slightly shaken from the kiss and the voice.

What really concerned me, though, was that I now recognized it. I knew exactly who was speaking to us through our kisses and I was terrified she was coming to take him away from me. She held so much power over us, over him. It wouldn't be hard for her to tear us apart.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go meet Peter and Charlotte," Jasper sighed, pulling me towards the parking lot again.

I nodded, following him easily. I pushed the voice to the back of my head, refusing to think about it until after the fight with the Volturi.

Jasper drove casually to the house, his hand holding tightly to mine, belittling the anger I could feel boiling just below the surface. I wasn't sure if this was him projecting or if I was just becoming incredibly tuned to his emotions, but I knew, without a doubt, that Jasper was seething in his determination to destroy the threat against us.

No doubt sensing my distress over his erratic emotions, Jasper began purring softly, bringing my hand to his cheek. As he rubbed my hand across his jaw line, I gradually felt him calming down. His occasional deep breath allowed my scent to release his tension.

I pressed myself closer to him as the house came into view.

"I love you," Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple before climbing out of the truck.

Sighing, I followed him out, landing on my feet beside him. He grabbed my hand again, placing me slightly behind his right as we approached the house. My free hand gripped his arm, anchoring myself to him.

The door opened before we made it to the steps and Alice came bounding out, her eyes bright.

"Jasper Hale, your brother is absolutely the most vulgar man I've ever met in my entire life!" Alice exclaimed, her nostrils flaring.

I blinked in surprise. Alice was usually the most amicable of the Cullen family. For her to find someone intolerable was… unthinkable.

"I'm sorry, Allie. What'd he do?" Jasper asked soothingly.

"Aw, she's just mad cause I suggested a night with Char and I might help unwind that tight ass of hers," a voice called from the front door.

Alice gasped in outrage, her golden eyes flashing as she spun to face the intruder.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, pix. He's just teasin'," a woman huffed.

I peered around Jasper to see the two vampires standing in the doorway of the Cullen house. The man, Peter, was just a few inches shorter than Jasper and almost as big as Emmett. His blond hair was straight and hung just above his ears, framing his angular face. The woman to his side, obviously Charlotte, was just a few inches taller than Alice. Her dark red hair was the shade most humans paid to have, a deep burgundy that complemented her bright red eyes. Her skin had been suntanned when she was human, but in her vampire state, she appeared to be sun-kissed with a very light tan. The contrast between the couple was striking.

"Damn it, you two! Can't you be civil for one day? I swear, it's like dealing with a couple of newborns!" Jasper complained, frustration radiating off his skin.

"Chill out, Major. We were just tryin' to help the lady out," Peter smirked, casting Alice a wink.

Alice opened her mouth to retort, but Jasper cut her off.

"Stop! Not another word! You two get in the damn house," Jasper ordered, his glare intense.

He waited until Peter and Charlotte turned back into the house with a shrug before turning to his family. The Cullens were gathered on the front yard, watching Jasper in concern.

"Would you be against going for a quick hunt while I deal with those two? I promise to calm them down before you get back," Jasper requested.

"Of course. We'll be back in an hour," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded.

The Cullens all disappeared, leaving Jasper and I alone in the front yard. Jasper moved towards the house, intent on speaking with Peter and Charlotte, no doubt. I stood, rooted to the spot, unsure whether I wanted to go into that house or not. Jasper turned after taking a half step and realizing I'd released my hold on his arm. His hand was still clutching mine and he used it to pull me against him.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I thought they'd be better behaved. Apparently, it's asking too much for them to act like civilized people," Jasper scoffed, exasperated.

"Maybe I should come back later. I… I don't know if it's a good idea for me to meet them today," I offered.

Jasper's eyes steadily darkened until very little gold was left.

"You're not leaving my sight and I need to be here to straighten those two out. I know they didn't give you a good first impression, but I'll be damned if I let their stupidity drive you away from me," Jasper practically growled.

Without another word, I moved until I was pressed against his chest. His arms encircled me, holding me tight as he purred softly. He nuzzled the top of my head, burying his nose in my hair. I sighed contently, feeling a sense of peace and well-being come over me with Jasper's nearness.

"Okay. Let's go get this over with," I insisted.

"That's my girl," Jasper grinned, giving me a swift kiss.

We were both smiling as we walked up the front steps. As soon as we walked in, Peter and Charlotte were upon us.

"Shit, Major. All this time and the way you greet us is with a swift kick in the ass? No 'hello' and a kiss on the cheek? I'm disappointed. You've been away from the south for too long," Charlotte pouted, her eyes betraying her by laughing.

"My apologies, ma'am," Jasper drawled, bowing over her hand.

Charlotte laughed delighted, patting his cheek as he stood back up.

"I guess I was wrong. That southern charm is just as strong today as it was half a century ago," Charlotte smirked.

"Alright, alright. Stop hogging the Major!" Peter called, moving Charlotte out of the way to hug Jasper.

I stepped back as Peter lifted Jasper off the floor in a hug, my eyes wide. Peter slapped Jasper on the back a few times, grinning like a maniac.

"How ya been, brother?" Peter asked, setting Jasper back on his feet.

"Like you don't know," Jasper snorted, taking my hand again.

Peter and Charlotte both zeroed in on our hands before meeting my gaze. I took an involuntary step back, unsure of whether I was afraid or amused by these vampires. Jasper squeezed my hand once in reassurance before beginning the introductions.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is my Mate, Isabella Swan. Darlin', meet Peter and Charlotte Whitlock," Jasper presented.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella," Peter smiled, bowing low in greeting.

I blinked once, surprised at how similar he was to Jasper when we first met.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. You have no idea how long we've been waiting for this," Charlotte exclaimed tearfully.

My eyes widened more as Peter wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders, murmuring softly in her ear. I looked to Jasper who was watching the couple in front of us with narrowed eyes.

"What are you two going on about?" Jasper asked, his voice dangerous.

"Oh, come on, Major. You can't tell me you don't know by now!" Peter glared, his arm still around Charlotte.

"Know what?" Jasper snapped, moving closer to me.

"That she's the reason you flipped out on all those newborns in '04!" Peter bellowed.

Jasper's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step. His arm moved back to cup my hip, pulling me flush against his back. I took hold of his arm, worried about what was going on in his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asked, his voice a soft whisper.

Peter looked between Jasper and I, his brows furrowed in confusion. Charlotte groaned quietly beside him, shaking her head.

"They didn't know, Peter," Charlotte murmured.

"How the hell could they not know? They're True Mates! He has to have kissed her by now!" Peter denied, his gaze still suspicious.

"Damn it, Peter! Tell me what the hell you two are gabbin' about!" Jasper shouted, quickly losing his patience.

"Easy there, Major. Just answer me this one question and I'll answer all of yours. Have the two of you kissed yet?" Peter asked, his voice calm and controlled.

"Of course," Jasper snapped.

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then I don't understand how the hell you don't know," Peter muttered.

"Don't know what?" I asked, finally speaking to them for the first time.

"About your past lives," Peter frowned, his eyes pained as he looked at her.

I bit my lip, my grip on Jasper's arm tightening in surprise. Jasper growled slightly, feeling my conflicting emotions.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Jasper growled.

"How the hell do I know anything, Major? I just do!" Peter shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you know about our past lives?" I asked, still shaken.

"I don't know about all of them, just the last one," Peter admitted with a shrug.

Jasper and I shared a look, knowing neither one of us had had visions of our most recent lifetime together.

"You haven't seen it, have you?" Charlotte asked softly.

"No," Jasper answered while I shook my head.

"This is not how today was supposed to go," Peter groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this," Charlotte suggested, her earlier arrogance gone.

Jasper pulled me over to our armchair, settling me on his lap. Peter and Charlotte took the loveseat, Charlotte's hand clasped inside Peter's.

"I'm sorry for keeping all this from you, Major. I thought by now you'd know everything, but I guess I was wrong… I think this will be easier if you two tell me exactly what you remember of your past lives," Peter decided.

Jasper sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. I rubbed the arm wrapped around my waist, trying to offer what little comfort I could.

"It started when we first met. Actually, it was before that. As soon as I saw her, I knew I had to kiss her. There was an undeniable pull that was almost physically painful with its intensity. When we finally kissed, we were both completely knocked out from the force of the memory. It was Amira, the woman who gave us this gift, bestowing her blessing," Jasper started.

"After that, we began having visions every time we kissed, each one giving us more of our life together that first time. Until yesterday, when we heard a voice say '_I'm coming_' and today a voice said '_I'm on my way_'," I informed them.

"Last night, Bella had a nightmare detailin' my change. She saw Maria standin' over me while I changed," Jasper added, his accent coming back in his distress.

I burrowed into his chest, hoping to comfort him more. He purred quietly, the gentle vibrations soothing my distraught nerves.

"So you've only seen the first life the two of your shared together?" Peter clarified.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper.

"Well, I don't know about all your other lives, but the last one… Jasper is still living," Peter told us.

Jasper's arms tightened around me, his purr stopping completely as he gazed wide-eyed at Peter.

"Explain. Now," Jasper demanded.

"Easy, Major. I'm getting there," Peter calmed.

Peter took a deep breath, appearing to ready himself for the tale he was about to tell.

"First off, I want to tell you a little bit about my gift. I know that you think I know everything there is to know, but I don't. I only know things pertaining to you. It was a gift I was given while being changed. Every detail of your life was played out behind my burning eyelids. The woman who gave this to me told me I'd need it at multiple points in my lifetime. I've used the knowledge as often as I could, hoping to ease some of your troubles. Nothing could've helped, though, on April 5, 1904," Peter started.

The date caused something in the back of my mind to twitch, attempting to push its way to the front. Jasper visibly flinched, obviously remembering the date clearly.

"El Paradero," Jasper sighed, his voice barely detectable.

Peter nodded once in confirmation as Charlotte shivered, her eyes cast to the ground.

"The darkest day in the town's history. One man came in and wiped out the entire population, sparing no one. Animals were slaughtered and the buildings were practically leveled under the force of his rage," Peter murmured, a reverence in his voice.

"I barely remember what happened. One minute I was waiting for my orders from Maria, the next I'm standing in the middle of a bloodbath," Jasper sighed, closing his eyes in remembrance.

I felt tears threatening to fall as I looked at the vampires around me, all reliving an event that had happened decades before I was born.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Peter looked between Jasper and I and understanding suddenly dawned. I gasped, tears finally falling as Peter's eyes snapped to mine.

"Jasper's mate died. Isabelle Swain passed away in the early morning on April 5, 1904 surrounded by her sister's family. The eulogy given at her funeral spoke of her undying love for a soldier who never returned from war," Peter answered.

A sob escaped as I turned into Jasper's chest, his arms caging me against him. As I clung to his shirt, his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I… I don't remember," Jasper whispered.

I glanced up to see his tortured face looking away from Peter and Charlotte, his gaze fixed on a spot on the wall across the room. I shivered slightly at his pained expression as he struggled to remember the girl who had caused him so much pain.

"It's not surprising. So many of your human memories were lost once you were changed. I doubt you remembered her past the first year," Peter shrugged.

"And she remembered me until she died," Jasper grimaced, visibly upset.

Peter didn't response, simply hung his head and sighed heavily. Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder, offering silent comfort. They were leaving it up to me to sooth my Mate, something I wasn't sure I could do.

A small tremble from Jasper had me turning to face him again, my eyes wide as I took in his agonized face.

"Jasper," I murmured, reaching up to stroke his jaw.

His dark eyes closed, refusing to look at me even as he leaned into my hand. I bit my lip as I shifted to get closer. Jasper misinterpreted the movement, thinking I was moving away from him, and growled, jerking me against his chest.

"No!" Jasper snapped, his black eyes glaring into mine.

"Jazz-" I started.

"NO! You are not leaving me!" Jasper snarled, his trembling increasing.

I found it impossible to speak as tears started to fall down my face, the pain he was suffering too much. Resting my forehead against his chest, I cried quietly, frustrated that I couldn't take his pain away.

My anxiety seemed to calm him and his arms gentled around me, his purr starting up as he nuzzled my hair.

"I didn't know. Oh, God, I swear I didn't know," Jasper sobbed into my hair.

"Shh, Jazz. It's okay. It's going to be okay," I hushed, crying for him even as I became his pillar of strength.

"I love you. I love you so damn much. I can't lose you, Bella. I can't. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I can't go through that again, knowing I'd have to live through the moment every day of my existence," Jasper vowed desperately.

Knowing nothing I said was going to reach him at this point, I simply pressed closer into his chest, letting his nearness bring comfort to my tense nerves. Gradually, we were both able to calm down until Jasper was placing soft kisses on my neck, his purr reverberating in his chest.

"Major?" Peter called uncertainly.

Jasper didn't answer, just turned to face the other vampire.

"Your family will be back soon," Peter informed him.

Jasper sighed, nodding once in understanding.

"We'll have to tell them about this. They already know about the visions we've received. We should probably tell them about your dream," Jasper added to me.

"Okay," I agreed, feeling vulnerable at the moment.

Jasper nuzzled my neck, licking his mark in the process. I closed my eyes, surrendering to his assault as he started purring again. Content in his arms, I didn't even notice when the rest of the Cullen family arrived, all fresh from a hunt.

I did, however, notice when Emmett came bouncing over, his shirt an odd color, grinning happily at me in Jasper's lap.

"Bella! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Emmett boomed, laughing.

I felt my face pale as Emmett leaned down to my level, giving me a closer look at the color of his shirt. It was a green shirt with blood and fur stuck to it in random places. Swallowing thickly, I noticed the room begin to spin.

"Uh, good to see you, too, Emmett," I mumbled, closing my eyes against the gruesomeness on his shirt.

"What's the matter, little sis?" Emmett asked, his voice still laughing slightly.

"Your, uh, shirt. It's got… uh… it's…" I trailed off, unable to answer.

"Emmett, you idiot! Go change your shirt before the pitiful human blacks out! You know how she is around blood!" Rosalie screeched.

Jasper growled at the "pitiful human" comment, but it was drowned out by Emmett pouting to his wife.

"But, babe! I just wanted to give her a hug," Emmett sulked.

"And what will she wear after you ruin her clothes, Emmett?" Rosalie asked in mock patience.

There was silence, during which I presumed Emmett was thinking about Rosalie's question.

"Oh! Hug her, Emmett! She has got to get out of this jeans and t-shirt stage!" Alice encouraged, giggling.

"If you say so, Allie-cat," Emmett grinned.

"NO!" I screamed, pushing away from Jasper in an attempt to escape the behemoth of a man intent on hugging me.

"Aw, come on, Bella! You know you love me!" Emmett called as I stood behind the armchair Jasper was still sitting in.

"I'd say with the way she just flipped out of the chair and managed to land on her feet is a good testament to how much she doesn't want you to hug her, Em," Edward chuckled.

"Stay back, Emmett," I warned, backing away from him.

Emmett grinned wider, going to move around the chair. Before he could make it past the armrest, Jasper was up and had hauled him back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Go clean off before you even think about touching my Mate," Jasper warned, his voice as casual as if he were discussing the weather.

"Jeeze, Jazz. I forgot how quick you are," Emmett mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have certain things to discuss that will require everyone to be present and attentive. Clean up so you can listen to what we have to say," Jasper instructed, his voice still flat.

Emmett gave Jasper a long look, almost trying to stare him down.

"Alright, Jazz. Don't start the conversation till I get back. I want to hear this," Emmett nodded, moving to go upstairs.

"Is everything alright, Jasper?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I'll tell everyone after Emmett comes back down," Jasper sighed, moving to put an arm around my shoulders.

"You alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Fine," I smiled.

"No, she's not! She's still in those awful clothes!" Alice pouted.

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud tearing sound from upstairs.

"Uh, Alice?" Emmett called, his voice hesitant.

"Yes?" Alice answered.

"I think you bought this shirt too small," Emmett said, coming down the stairs.

I choked on a laugh as I realized he was trying to fit into what was, clearly, one of Alice's shirts.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MINE!" Alice shrieked.

Emmett jumped, hurrying to the other side of the room.

"Then what the hell was it doing in my room?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Rosalie was borrowing it!" Alice shouted.

"But it's flannel!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's the Fall Line for GF Ferre! It's not flannel, it's plaid!" Alice argued loudly.

"Whatever, it's still too small for me," Emmett shrugged, pulling the shirt off.

The too small shirt ripped even more in the process and Alice gave an inhuman shriek as she lunged for her brother.

"AH! NO! NOT THE EYES! NOT THE EYES!"

* * *

**Okay, so we end on a little bit of a fun note. This chapter was a little too serious and I thought you'd all like to end with a laugh. I hope you all liked the chapter as it is vital to the rest of the story, a rather large turning point.**

**The story has a few more chapters, possibly more than five, but it is starting to wind down. Not to worry, as I won't be out of commission for long. Just long enough to gather some rough materials for my next story and then I'll be back! That's not for a good while though, so let's enjoy this story while it lasts.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: All For Love

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Eighteen

**Jasper's POV**

Once Carlisle calmed Alice down and Emmett was wearing a shirt not covered in his kill, the family was able to sit down in the living room to talk about what was going to be happening in the near future.

"What's going on, Jasper? Why are you four so glum?" Rosalie asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I didn't even know where to start.

"It would appear that Peter has some information regarding Jasper's life before he was turned," Bella answered stiltedly.

I squeezed her hand in thanks and encouragement, knowing how difficult this day was turning out.

"Jasper and Bella told me that all of you know about the visions they receive whenever they kiss. And that you all know about Amira, the priestess who bestowed the gift upon them," Peter started, wanting to be sure he had the facts correct.

"Of course. We were informed as soon as Jasper and Bella blacked out in the living room," Carlisle agreed.

"There's more to it than what you've discovered already. Jasper and Bella have lived a total of eight lives together, this one being Bella's ninth. In her most previous life, she was Isabelle Swain. Throughout the centuries, Jasper and Bella have always managed to find each other. Personally, I have only seen the last lifetime they spent together, but I know of all the rest through Jasper's memories before he was changed," Peter explained.

"So you've seen their past life?" Esme asked, her voice low in reverence.

"Yes. And so has Charlotte," Peter nodded.

"When Peter bit me for the first time, his knowledge was passed on to me as his Mate. We are meant to help Jasper through this life, to make sure he doesn't lose his Mate twice," Charlotte elaborated.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked, his doctor coming out.

"It is as Amira wished it," Peter shrugged.

"Wait. You've met Amira?" Alice asked.

"In a sense. She visited me while I was burning," Peter amended.

"Can we, please, not ask questions until Peter has explained everything? Bella needs to get home by dark and if you keep this up, she won't be able to make curfew," I suggested wryly.

"Right. Back to your past lives. After the first life you lived together, your lives were wrought with difficulties. While Amira gifted you with everlasting love, she left out that your lives would be long-lasting. One of you was always taken away from the other before their time. Most often than not it was Jasper. The men were sent off to war and Jasper wouldn't return. Bella would live out her life, waiting for death so they could meet again.

"There was only one lifetime where Isabel died before Jasper. It was in the late sixteenth century. A pirate by the name of Peter Love was laying waste to the seas between Ireland and Scotland. The two of you were living in Scotland at the time when Isabel was taking while strolling along the beach with her ladies maids. Love took a liking to her from a distance and stole her away. She didn't suffer long at his hands, jumping from the ship only a few days out. Jasper never stopped looking for her and finally killed Love in 1610 when a long-time friend, Neil MacLeod, infiltrated Love's ship and betrayed him," Peter informed us.

"Please tell me that wasn't you in another life," I demanded, unable to control my growls.

Peter looked to the ground, his guilt enough to condemn him of the crime.

"What the hell, Peter?" I snarled, moving in front of Bella.

"Major, it was centuries ago and I didn't… I didn't plan on hurting her. If she hadn't jumped ship, we would've met up and joined forces. Everything was planned out, but she refused to be held captive. I never touched her, Major, and neither did my men," Peter vowed.

I growled, my possessive instincts kicking up, demanding retribution for the crime committed against my Mate.

Peter winced as I stood, fully intent on sending the bastard before me to hell. A soft hand in mine stopped me short.

"Jasper, sit down. It's okay. It's over. Peter didn't know," Bella whispered, stroking my hand with her thumb.

I fell into the seat with her, unable to deny her plea. She continued to murmur softly to me, settling in my lap and running her fingers through my hair, over my face, and across my shoulders. Each pass of her fingers across my skin calmed me more and more, allowing the red haze to fade from my vision.

"I'm sorry, Major," Peter mumbled, still looking at the ground.

I could feel how repentant he was. He truly regretted his past life.

"Finish telling us what you know," I ordered, not ready to forgive him just yet.

"You and Bella should already have all your memories. Usually, that first kiss brings them all back. It's why you pass out for so long. In your past life, the two of you were knocked out for a full day. Both your parents were frantic when they found the two of you together. You were only seven years old," Peter smiled slightly, obviously fond of the memory.

"Why do you think this time is different?" Bella asked, still playing with the hair at the base of my neck.

"Because Jasper didn't die. His memories are still there, they're just buried," Charlotte answered, stepping in for her Mate.

"But shouldn't Bella remember everything, then? She was knocked out, too," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yes, but the two souls are connected. I'm willing to bet that the reason it took Isabelle so long to be reborn is because her soul had to be refined a little more. She needed to be the same person that Jasper needed all those decades ago, but still be able to fit into the modern world," Charlotte explained, giving Bella a thoughtful look.

"So, you're saying that Bella is Isabelle?" Emmett frowned.

"Basically. Just with a few modifications," Charlotte grinned, winking at Bella.

"Awesome! Bella's a ghost!" Emmett beamed.

Rosalie gave her husband an exasperated look, shaking her head slightly as she patted him on the knee.

"Babe, she's not a soul still. She was reborn," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but still, you have to admit. This is pretty cool," Emmett smirked, eyeing Bella.

I felt the heat from her cheeks against my chest, indicating her embarrassment at all the attention.

"Do you know anything about the Volturi coming?" I asked Peter, getting the conversation back on topic.

"No. They never should have bothered the two of you. I don't know what Amira is playing at," Peter grumbled, shaking his head.

"Amira is the one controlling this?" I asked, surprised.

"Probably. I can't think of anyone else who would want to screw with your lives like this," Peter grimaced.

"She was the woman in my dream," Bella whispered, staring at her hand clutched in mine on her lap.

Everyone else fell silent at her words as I pulled her further into the protection of my arms.

"She visited you in a dream?" Peter asked, practically silent.

"Yes. She said that I'm going to have to go through a trail to prove myself worthy of spending eternity with Jasper," Bella answered.

"What exactly did she say?" Peter asked, his voice gaining volume in his panic.

"I… I don't really remember. I just know that she was telling me I'd have to go through some sort of pain. She kept telling me to stay strong in my love for Jasper and everything would be fine," Bella struggled to remember.

"Was there anything else?" Charlotte asked calmly.

"She said, Jasper and I are some sort of trial for her. That's all I remember," Bella sighed.

"What do you think it means?" Esme asked, her worry for Bella plain to see.

"It could mean a number of things. Jasper had to go through so much in his vampire life with Maria. Amira could mean that Bella will have to go through her own struggles, similar to Jasper's," Peter began.

My snarl cut him off as I pictured Bella being tortured by Maria, each image worse than the last.

Edward, who had been silent this whole time, growled along with me. The images playing through my mind were something he had never seen before. I'd been very careful to hide the whole truth of my life from him. Seeing everything Maria could do to Bella angered him nearly as much as it angered me.

"Relax. We won't let anything happen to Bella," Alice assured us both.

"If Amira wishes it, you'll be hard pressed to stop her. She's been alive for centuries, gaining power. If she decides Bella will have to serve Maria, we'll try to stop her, but there's no guarantee we'll be successful," Peter informed her.

"There is another option, isn't there?" Carlisle pressed, his arm wrapped around Esme in support.

"Of course. Amira could be referring to Bella's own change. Seeing as the image Amira chose to show Bella was Jasper's change, this idea makes the most sense. Unfortunately, Amira's choices don't always make much sense. She may give Bella her own struggle entirely, choosing something none of us could even think of," Peter agreed.

"And if that happens?" Bella asked, her voice quiet.

"I won't let you go through it alone. I'll protect you," I promised, holding her even tighter to me.

"What if you can't?" Bella whispered against my chest.

"I will," I vowed, burying myself in her warmth.

Bella sighed, relief coursing through her as she accepted my determined answer.

"Now, about these voices you've been hearing…" Peter interceded, breaking the moment.

"It's Amira," Bella murmured, still pressed against my chest.

My entire body shut down as her words seemed to echo around the room. Every vampire was completely still, immovable in light of her revelation.

"Amira spoke to you?" Peter asked, pausing between each word.

"And Jasper, yes," Bella nodded.

"If it's Amira that is coming, we have bigger things to worry about than the Volturi," Peter insisted.

"Bella?" I questioned.

She turned to look at me, her brown eyes dark with concern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hurt that she had kept this from me.

"I… I didn't know what to do. And I didn't realize it was her until this afternoon. I wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell you," Bella struggled to explain.

"Don't keep things like this from me again. I need to know everything if I'm going to protect you," I claimed.

"Major, we need to formulate a plan. No knowing what Amira is coming for, we should be prepared for anything," Peter said, bringing us back to the topic at hand.

"How the hell are we supposed to prepare for the Volturi and the chick who has mad powers?" Emmett asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't know," I sighed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Jasper's admittance, the discussion seemed to draw to a close. Everyone was worried about what was to come. The Volturi were bad enough, but having Amira come as well seemed to set everyone even more on edge. One wrong move and we'd all fall over the cliff.

"You don't see anything about this, Pete?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No, Major. Amira seems to have changed her plans. This isn't how your future should have happened," Peter answered, shaking his head warily.

"We'll stick with you, Major. We need to see this thing through," Charlotte promised.

"Thank you for that, Charlotte. As for now, I think I need to get Bella home," Jasper decided.

I stood from his lap, moving over to shake Peter and Charlotte's hand.

"It was nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you both much better," I smiled.

"Likewise, Miss Bella," Peter winked, flashing me a grin.

"We're so happy for you and Jasper, Bella," Charlotte whispered, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Thank you," I murmured, blushing slightly.

Jasper came up and clapped Peter on the back. While the two of them talked, I went over to hug the rest of my family.

"You'll come back tomorrow, dear. We still have so much to discuss," Esme insisted with a worried frown.

"Of course," I agreed easily.

"We'll see you in school tomorrow, Bella," Alice smiled.

I nodded, feeling Jasper coming up to take my hand. Turning, I allowed him to lead me from the house and to my truck.

The drive home was relatively silent, only the roar of the truck making any noise. Jasper had his arm draped across my shoulders, his hand playing with my hair. I was snuggled into his side, trying to wrap my head around everything we'd learned today.

Jasper had completely decimated a town the day Isabelle Swain died. Our bond was so strong that he'd felt her death, even if he couldn't remember her. Was it possible Isabelle and I were exactly the same, just with modern moderations?

As Jasper parked the truck in front of my house, I found myself hoping that Amira would make another appearance in my dreams tonight, offering more answers.

* * *

"Are you alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked, running his fingers through my hair.

We were laid out on the bed, spooning. Charlie's snores had just started up about half an hour ago.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked, snuggling back into his chest.

"You were very quiet at dinner with Charlie," Jasper pointed out.

"Charlie and I aren't really talkative to begin with," I giggled.

"Yes, but tonight you barely said one word to him," Jasper persisted, nuzzling into my hair.

"I guess I was just thinking. Peter gave us a lot of information to mull over," I sighed.

"I don't want you to worry, Isabella. I won't let anything happen to you. It doesn't matter what I have to do, I will keep you safe," Jasper vowed darkly.

"I know you will. I'm not worried about that," I admitted, playing with the fingers of his hand draped across my chest.

"Then what are you worried about?" Jasper asked, shifting slightly behind me.

I matched our hands together, staring at the different sizes of our palms and lengths of our fingers. Jasper's hands were hardened, the calluses that had been rough as a human had hardened more than his softer skin had. The difference was enthralling.

"I'm worried about losing you," I whispered, sensing his impatience.

I felt him tense behind me, a surprised noise coming from his throat. Turning my head slightly, I saw him staring at the wall opposite us in shock.

Slowly, his eyes moved down to meet my own. The golden orbs seemed reflective in the darkness, sending shivers down my spine.

"Darlin', you have to realize how absurd that is. I've fought in countless wars. I'm known the world over as the God of War. No one has ever bested me in battle," Jasper boasted.

"But this is the Volturi," I reminded him.

"Yes. And they should be dealt with more care than all my previous battles. But, darlin', there will only be one way I'm coming out of that battle, and that's alive. Because your life depends on it," Jasper promised.

I didn't bother arguing any more. No matter what I said, Jasper would be completely confident in his ability to handle any threat that came our way.

"Will you change me?" I asked after we'd been silent for a while.

"Yes," Jasper answered right away.

Moving so I could look him in the eye again, I searched his face for any indication that he was lying.

"Will you change me before the Volturi come?" I asked.

Jasper frowned, his eyes moving from my face to his fingers playing with my hair. I waited, holding my breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Is that what you want? To be changed so soon? To leave Charlie and all your friends?" Jasper asked.

I took a few moments to think about what he was asking. I knew it would be hard to leave Charlie, but that was the only hesitation I had.

"Would I have to leave Charlie right away?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yes. As a newborn, you wouldn't be able to control your thirst. One whiff of his blood and you'd drain him without a second thought," Jasper told me.

I winced at the thought of draining my own father.

"I will change you if that's what you really want, but you need to think about these things before I do. I don't want you to have any regrets later," Jasper said, his eyes pained.

"As long as I'm with you, I won't," I promised him.

Jasper smiled at me gently, his love obvious in the softening of his eyes.

"I love you," Jasper murmured, nudging my nose with his own.

"I love you, too," I replied, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Sleep. We'll talk to everyone tomorrow and see what they think about changing you before the Volturi arrive," Jasper sighed, pressing his nose into my hair.

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"I can't wait until you're mine."

____

* * *

_The hardwood floors beneath my feet were as familiar as light blue walls and yellowed lace curtains. The room was dark, but I could make out two figures on the bed. He had his arms wrapped around her, encaging her in his strength. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingers intertwined within his own. Occasionally, he would lean forward to nuzzle her neck or place a kiss upon her lips._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_I looked to my left to see Amira watching Jasper and myself sleep._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I asked, looking back to the bed._

"_I want you to see exactly what you will be fighting for," Amira answered, her voice calming._

"_I already know what I'm fighting for," I assured her._

_Amira turned to me with a small smile._

"_Dear, Isabel. Will you allow me to show you what will happen?" Amira asked kindly._

_Hesitant about her change in demeanor from last night, I reached out my hand to touch her own. There was a pulling at my stomach as I closed my eyes, then nothing. There was a silence that pounded in my ears._

_Opening my eyes, I saw the calm before the storm. My vampire family was standing in the middle of the field, watching the edge of the forest. Looking closely, I noticed my own red eyes scanning as the area._

"_I'm a…" I trailed off._

"_Yes. Now, watch," Amira commanded._

_I did as she said, paying close attention to the vampire who looked nothing like me, but was me._

_Jasper was standing beside me, his body turned slightly in front of my own. Our hands were twisted together, each of us gripping as hard as possible._

_Carlisle and Esme were to the back of us, standing about a foot apart from each other. Esme's intensity as she looked for danger was frightening. She knew her children were in danger and she was determined to keep them all safe, no matter the cost._

_Emmett was grinning, balancing on the balls of his feet in anticipation for the battle to come. Rosalie stood beside him, her golden eyes fierce as she scanned the trees. Her stance was lower than her Mate's and she looked prepared to jump at a moment's notice._

_Alice had her eyes closed as she stood to the far left, struggling to see the future that had yet to play out. Edward stood close by her, searching through the trees for any errant thoughts that may allow us time to prepare._

_Peter and Charlotte stood on either side of Jasper and myself, appearing completely at ease in the tense situation. Peter was rocking back and forth on his feet, a small smile about his lips. Charlotte sighed continuously, looking as if she wished the whole mess would be over with so she could return home with her Mate._

"_Watch," Amira whispered in my ear._

_I jerked, hearing the sound of footsteps hitting the ground at amazing force and speed. They were moving quickly and yet, it seemed as if they emerged from the forest in slow motion, each vampire that walked out more vicious looking than the one before it, all of them dressed in black cloaks._

_My vampire family stood at attention, watching as the Volturi came closer to where they stood. The sea of black parted, revealing the three leaders. They stood just in front of their guards, watching my family with curious eyes. I recognized each of them, though I'd never seen the three before in my life._

"_Carlisle, my dear friend! It's been so long!" Aro greeted, spreading out his arms._

"_Indeed it has, Aro. Might I ask what brings you to America?" Carlisle asked, his voice strictly polite._

"_Of course! How could you not know we would come once we'd heard of the newest addition to your family?" Aro smiled._

"_So Laurent told you of our Bella," Carlisle stated._

"_Yes. My goodness, the fierceness in which your son protected his human mate was quite astonishing," Aro beamed, his red eyes fastening on Jasper and myself._

"_They are True Mates, Aro. It's really not all that surprising," Carlisle denied._

"_Really? Fascinating. A vampire Mating with a human," Aro exclaimed._

_Marcus reached forward and placed his hand in Aro's sharing his thoughts with the higher brother. Aro's eyebrows rose in surprise as he read the bond between Jasper and I._

"_Fascinating," Aro repeated, dropping Marcus' hand._

_His eyes lingered upon Jasper and I, flickering down to our joined hands._

"_Would you permit me?" Aro asked, lifting a hand towards me._

_Jasper growled, low and long, moving further in front of me._

"_Fear not, Jasper. I have no intentions of harm against your Mate," Aro assured him._

"_Jazz," I whispered, placing a hand on his arm._

_He just continued to growl, placing himself completely in front of me._

"_Perhaps if you were to come forward with her," Aro suggested._

"_It's okay, Jazz," I encouraged him gently._

_Slowly, Jasper began to walk forward, always keeping me firmly behind him. He stopped us about halfway between our family and the Volturi._

"_Come," Jasper snapped._

_Aro grinned widely, walking towards us with one of the guards in tow. When he stood about a foot away, he reached out his hand again. Jasper glared at the appendage before reaching back for my hand, slowly moving it forward until just the tip of my fingers touched Aro's._

_Aro's eyes fluttered closed, his head bowed low._

"_Why am I seeing this?" I asked Amira as Aro continued to bow over the vampire me's hand._

"_Just watch," Amira insisted, her gaze never wavering from the scene before us._

_I turned back in time to see Aro raising his head._

"_Interesting. A shield," Aro murmured, stroking my fingers._

_Jasper hissed, yanking my hand away from Aro's and crouching before me. A series of growls started up behind Aro, but a simple raise of his hand cut them off._

"_Young Jasper is simply defending his Mate, not showing rebellion," Aro told his guard._

_His eyes fixated on my own, his smile never wavering._

"_It seems your newest daughter is quite gifted, Carlisle. She would make a great addition to the guard," Aro offered._

_Before anyone else could speak, or even blink, Jasper leapt at the Volturi leader, taking him to the ground._

"_NO!" I screamed, the vampire and the dreamer._

"_Stop this!" I pleaded with Amira._

"_I cannot. You must see what will occur," Amira insisted._

_I turned back to see Jasper being pulled off Aro by numerous other guards. The vampire me was struggling to get to him, but being held back by two of the more burly guards. The Cullens were quick to move forward, standing directly behind me._

"_Release my daughter and son, Aro," Carlisle ordered, his golden eyes flashing in anger._

"_I don't think you are in any position to be casting orders, Carlisle. Your son attacked me. His life is forfeit," Aro decided._

"_NO! Jasper!" I screamed, struggling against the two vampires holding me._

"_The Volturi have spoken," Aro said, clapping his hands._

"_No! Please! I'll do anything!" I cried, still struggling._

_Aro turned his red eyes to me, triumph in their depths._

"_Anything, you say? Will you join the guard?" Aro asked._

"_Yes! Anything! Just don't kill him!" I begged._

"_Aro, the law claims his life. We cannot make exceptions for this," Caius decreed._

"_Alas, my brother is correct," Aro sighed, as if it truly grieved him._

"_No!" I shouted, struggling all the harder._

"_Stop your shouting or you will join him!" Caius ordered._

"_No! Take me instead! Let him live! Please!" I offered desperately._

"_You will take your Mate's place?" Aro questioned, triumph again in his eyes._

"_Yes. Just please, let him go," I sobbed, staring at my Mate who was being restrained._

_His golden eyes were staring blankly ahead. He appeared dead already._

"_Very well. In exchange for Jasper Whitlock's life, you will forfeit your own," Aro agreed._

_Shouts of protest erupted from my family behind me._

"_Bella, you can't do this! Jasper would want you to live!" Alice shouted._

_In an instant, guards surrounded the Cullens, preventing them from approaching any further._

"_Come forth, Isabella Whitlock," Aro commanded._

_I walked towards the man who was taking away everything, my vampire eyes incapable of shedding the tears gathered there as I looked at my Mate. Aro grasped my head in his hands, his smile beatific as he gazed down at me._

"_Release Jasper, Alec. I want him to see just what love has cost him," Aro insisted._

_I watched as Jasper's eyes regained their life. Immediately, they attached onto mine, filled with horror at what was about to happen._

"_I love you," I whispered._

_Before another word could be spoken, I felt my head being ripped from my body, followed by the rest. I could hear Jasper's screams as he struggled to escape the Volturi's hold. His voice was the last thing I heard as the flames began to engulf my body, taking my soul from the world once again._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but you have quite a bit of information in this one. The information about Peter Love is, in fact, true. He was a pirate in the late 1500s and was betrayed by MacLeod, resulting in his murder in 1610. Thought that was a fun fact you guys might enjoy!**

**Okay, so I'm willing to bet the dream was a little confusing. If you have any questions, I'll try to clear them up, but I won't give away anything about the future chapters. So, if you're confused on when Bella was dream-Bella and when Bella was vampire-Bella, I'll help you out, but if you were confused on anything else, sorry. It'll hopefully be cleared up in later chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy! I'm off to fun-filled three hours of English! See you guys next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Ride 'em, Cowboy

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Nineteen

**Jasper's POV**

As Bella drifted off, I finally allowed myself to mull over everything that had happened earlier. The fact that Peter knew more about our lives than Bella and I did was staggering. Add on top of that the fact that he had, at one point in our lives, kidnapped Bella, I wasn't sure what to think of the man who had been my brother for more than a century.

A large part of me wanted to listen to Bella and let bygones be bygones. It was another lifetime and didn't affect what we'd gone through in this lifetime together. A smaller, angrier, part wanted to make Peter suffer for taking my Mate, causing me to suffer for years without her.

"It's no different than the years she's spent suffering over your death."

I jerked up, spinning towards the window, crouching over my mate protectively. Edward raised his hands in surrender, showing he had no intentions of hurting her.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me," Edward smiled.

"I was a little preoccupied," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"So I see," Edward hummed.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, exasperated.

"This is too much, Jasper. How can we expect her to handle all of this? The Volturi, Amira, and now she wants to be changed? Don't you think she needs to be out from under the knife before you bite her?" Edward worried, his brows furrowed.

"If she wants me to change her, I will. I won't leave her helpless," I vowed.

"But she'll be a newborn. She won't be able to control herself well enough to do any good," Edward argued.

"Maybe that's what we need. She'll be stronger than Emmett, faster than you, and more unpredictable than Alice. The whole reason the Volturi are coming is to check on her humanity. If I change her before they arrive, they can't protest anything. We wouldn't have broken any laws," I insisted.

Edward stared hard at Bella, sleeping behind me. I tested her emotions, finding her to be content, practically blissful.

"I want nothing more than for her to be my sister, but I worry for her soul," Edward admitted.

"We're not damned, Edward," I sighed, dreading the repeat of this conversation.

"What makes you so sure? You and Carlisle have faith that God hasn't condemned us to this life. I've never understood," Edward frowned, shaking his head.

"I believe God judges us each on the merits of our heart. I have no doubt that I've been damned to Hell, should I ever die. However, I don't believe it's due to what I am. It's because of the choices I made in the beginning of this life," I tried to explain.

"Be that as it may, we have to protect her, Jazz. She's… she's special. The entire family loves her. If you could have heard the thoughts going through everyone's head while Peter was talking… I could barely stand it all. They all want to keep her from the Volturi. No one wants to see her hurt. Even your Peter and Charlotte are incredibly protective over her," Edward told me.

"I noticed. I think Peter has more to tell me about his relationship with Bella. I get the feeling he wasn't being entirely forthcoming in that area," I mused.

"I'd take your side in that bet," Edward smirked.

I grinned back, but before I could say anything, I was knocked to my knees under the intense agony coming from the bed.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

I turned my head to see her, the only movement her emotions would allow me. She was thrashing on the bed, her face a mix of terror and anger.

"Edward," I gasped.

In a flash, Edward was standing over my Mate, attempting to rouse her.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! It's just a dream!" Edward shouted, grasping her shoulders.

I growled as he began shaking her slightly.

"She won't wake up, Jasper!" Edward hissed frantically, his eyes wide in his fear.

Struggling to tamp down on the emotions raging from my Mate, I stood on shaking legs. Sending an extra dose of lethargy to Charlie across the hall, I trudged over to the bed.

"Darlin', wake up. It's okay. Everything's fine. You're safe, darlin'. Open your eyes, Isabella," I implored, stroking her face gently.

She didn't respond to my touch, just continued to thrash, crying desperately.

"It's not working!" Edward exclaimed frantically.

"You think I don't realize this!" I shouted, worry and anger mixing together.

"Do you think it's Amira?" Edward asked, his eyes wide in fear.

The fear in his eyes quickly wrapped around my heart as I realized Amira was showing Bella more of our life.

"Jasper! Please!" Bella cried, struggling against my hold.

"Shh, darlin'. I'm right here. Open your pretty eyes for me, Isabella," I murmured against her ear, hoping to rouse her.

Her trembling body was covered in sweat, the agony radiating over her more potent than any emotion I'd felt to date. She was terrified of whatever it was she was dreaming of. As I began stroking the hair back from her face, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you," Bella whispered just before she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BELLA!" I shouted, shaking her.

She woke up, her brown eyes lost in the memory of the dream as she continued to fight me.

"No! No, no, no! JASPER!" Bella screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Look at me, Isabella!" I barked, my muscles tightened in fear for her.

She focused on my face and abruptly stopped fighting. With a cry of anguish, she flung herself into my arms, shaking violently against me. I lowered myself over top of her until she was encaged within my arms and legs. Purring loudly, I began nuzzling her face and neck, trying to calm her down.

"Jasper?" Edward questioned from the foot of the bed.

"Go. I'll call you later," I said, too quickly for Bella to hear.

As he flitted out of the room, I continued to purr for my Mate, gently stroking her body to respond to the reassurance of my purr. Gradually, her trembling stopped and her sobbing lessened to the occasional sniffle. Once I was sure she was calm, I lifted my body enough to see her face.

Her tear filled eyes scanned my face, her fingers trailing over each detail her eyes took in. I leaned into her warmth, still purring softly. Leaning down, I kissed her, letting my lips linger over hers. Her hands encircled the back of my neck, pulling herself closer to me, as her lips parted beneath my own.

Groaning at her offering, my tongue slipped inside, tasting her sweetness. No voices called to us. No visions intruded. It was just our lips, molded together, a testament of our love for each other.

Her body began moving beneath mine, pushing and then retreating, setting up a steady rhythm for me to match. Each brush of her body against my own deepened the haze in which we were quickly surrounding ourselves in.

Breaking away from the kiss to allow her the chance to breathe, I began trailing kisses down her neck, her soft noises urging me on.

"Jasper," Bella gasped, tugging at my hair.

I growled softly against her skin before pressing my teeth against my fading mark. Her body jerked against mine, pressing against my hard-on. I growled louder, pressing back against her harder.

"Oh, God," Bella moaned breathlessly.

"Not even close, darlin'," I smirked, my hand slipping under her shirt.

"Please, Jasper. Oh, God, please," Bella panted, tugging at my own shirt.

"Shh, darlin'. Easy. There's no rush," I grinned, lazily licking her lips.

With a growl of her own, she yanked my shirt up to my shoulders, forcing me to take it off the rest of the way. She quickly abandoned the material, her hands traveling over my chest, tracing the scars of my past.

"I love you, Jasper," Bella murmured, placing her lips against a scar on my shoulder.

I groaned at the feel of her tongue lapping at the smooth scars. Her gentle touch was a benediction to my soul, releasing me from all the pain the scars brought.

Pulling away from my skin, she pulled her shirt off, revealing her body to my hungry eyes. In a glance, I had her memorized, every scar, every mole, every imperfection, all coming together to make my perfect mate.

"You are so beautiful," I breathed.

Her blush deepened at the compliment, furthering my intoxication of her. My hands traveled the path of her blush, lingering over the soft cotton that kept her breasts from my view. My fingers trailed along the edge of her bra, quickly disposing of the material.

Before I could move any further, her fingers were at the waistband of my jeans, popping the button and lowering the zipper.

"Tit for tat, Jazz," Bella smirked, shoving my jeans down.

My dick hardened at her teasing manner, making my want for her all the more fierce.

"Then you have too many layers on," I replied, pulling her pajama pants from her.

A few more pulls and we were blissfully naked, her over-heated skin sliding against my cool body. I inhaled deeply, smelling her sweet blood mixing with the musky scent of her arousal. My head swam under the assault on my senses as my fingers trailed down to the apex of her thighs. The soft brown curls parted beneath my fingers as I stroked her clit, making Bella writhe beneath me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, darlin'?" I asked, my voice rough.

"Yes, Jazz. Oh, God, yes. Please," Bella pleaded, her voice hitching in her pleasure.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," I promised, still stroking her lower lips.

Bella moaned in response, pushing harder against my hands. I lifted my soaking fingers to my lips, licking them clean while Bella watched. Closing my eyes in euphoria, I purred at the taste of my Mate on my tongue.

A growl beneath me had my eyes popping open in time to see Bella pulling herself to my lips. Her tongue darted out to meet my lips, tasting herself on them. My eyes all but rolled into the back of my head as she hungrily devoured my mouth. My hand went to her hips as she began undulating underneath me.

Moving my lips back down to my fading mark, I took the skin beneath my lips, sucking the blood vessels back to the surface. When she was practically crying out from the sensation, I lined myself up at her entrance and pushed inside.

Her scream tore at my heart almost as much as the tears that sprang to her eyes. I kissed each droplet away, murmuring soothingly amongst my purrs.

"Just relax, darlin'. Damn, but you feel good. So soft and warm. I love you so much, sweetheart," I crooned in her ear.

She moaned softly, lifting her hips to meet mine, allowing me to slip in a little more.

"That's it, darlin'. Just like that," I encouraged, slowly beginning to move inside her.

Each ripple of her heated flesh against mine sent a thrill of ecstasy straight to my brain. I set a steady rhythm, whispering soft praises in Bella's ear as she matched my timed thrusts. Her gasps gained volume as my thrusts sped up, going deeper and deeper inside her. I could feel myself coming close to the end and, wanting her to come with me, I reached down to pinch her clit.

"JASPER!" Bella screamed, her walls clamping around me.

Her orgasm brought on my own and I came, roaring her name to the ceiling.

Falling on top of her, I breathed in her scent, now mingled with my own. Her soft fingers were trailing through my hair as she struggled to catch her breath. I placed a kiss to her right breast as I pushed myself up on my elbows.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" I asked, worried I might have hurt her.

"Wonderful," Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I leaned down, kissing her gently, basking in the afterglow. Pulling away, I noticed a few tears had left trails down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

"Nothing. I just love you so much," Bella whispered, more tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you, too, Isabella. So much that it hurts," I admitted, kissing away her tears.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper kissed my tears away, I felt more and more coming to replace them. No matter what, I would never regret loving Jasper. We were soul mate, True Mates, meant to be together forever. I only wished we'd have more time together, learning each other all over again.

Amira's last words came back to me, playing in my ears as Jasper began purring gently, still kissing away my tears.

"_This will be your last life, Isabel. Your soul will not return to earth again. But sometimes love must be lost for the greater good of mankind."_

Amira was going to sacrifice mine and Jasper's love to rid the world of the Volturi rulers. My death would bring about their demise. Jasper wouldn't rest until they were all just ash, dust in the wind, before joining me in death. Amira had allowed me to see that much more before I woke to Jasper's frantic shaking.

"Please, darlin'. Please don't cry," Jasper beseeched, worry coming to his face.

I fought back the rest of my tears, putting a smile on my face for him. He deserved that much from me.

"Are you sure you're okay? I feel so much pain from you," Jasper frowned.

"I've never been so happy, Jazz. I promise, if something was wrong, I'd tell you," I assured him.

He didn't look convinced, but he let it drop, moving to lie beside me. I turned to burrow into his chest, seeking the safety and comfort only he could provide.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered, unable to say it enough.

"I know, darlin'. I love you, too. Now, sleep," Jasper insisted quietly.

I closed my eyes, hoping Amira would leave me alone for the remainder of the night and allow me to enjoy sleeping in my Mate's arms.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Even asleep, her pain was overwhelming in its intensity. I was anxious to know what her dream had been about. There was no doubt in my mind that Amira had played a vital role in Bella's dream. I worried she had seen more of my past, possibly what occurred in El Paradero.

A soft murmur escaped Bella's lips, bringing my thoughts away from the dream and onto her. I could hardly believe what had just happened. Never, in my wildest fantasies, could I have imagined just how amazing it had felt to claim my Mate. The way she erupted beneath me, around me, was addicting and I was already craving my next dose.

I paid special attention to Bella's emotions throughout the night, making sure no nightmare began creeping up without my knowledge. Her emotions remained relatively content for the rest of the night, allowing me to believe Amira had not made another appearance.

When the sun had been in the sky for a few hours, Bella began stirring, her body shifting against mine. My arms tightened around her, trying to keep her from brushing against a certain area that had been wide awake for hours already.

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on me as she smiled.

"Good morning," Bella mumbled with sigh.

"Good mornin' to you, too," I smiled, bending to place kiss on her luscious lips.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked, snuggling closer.

"Carlisle called us all out of school again. Until the Volturi come, I don't want us to be too far apart from each other," I told her.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Alice doesn't see any harm coming to him," I assured her.

Her relief would have been obvious, even without my powers and I smiled into her hair.

We were silent for a while longer, just basking in being close to each other. I knew I'd have to talk to her about what happened last night, but I was reluctant to bring any darkness into the moment of peace.

"Jazz?" Bella questioned, tilting her head up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, darlin?" I answered, brushing hair out of her face.

"When will you change me?" Bella asked.

"When do you want to be changed?" I asked, trying to read her emotions.

"As soon as possible," Bella insisted, her will strong.

"Are you sure, darlin'? There's no turning back if you change your mind," I said, stroking her cheek.

"Please? I want to be able to help with the Volturi," Bella pleaded gently.

I closed my eyes at the thought of her fighting against the Volturi. Her newborn strength would be an amazing asset, but her lack of training could get her killed. If I changed her within the next day, I might have enough time to give her minimal training. I was used to using newborns with little to no training. It could be done. She would at least be able to defend herself.

"Alright, Isabella. We'll talk to Carlisle and the family today, see what needs to be done, and decide from there," I decided.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips found mine in a heated kiss. My hands traveled from the small of her back to her succulent ass, grinding her against my very powerful erection. Her soft mewing noises were driving me crazy as I moved so she was beneath me. Her hands fisted in my hair as I teased her entrance with the head of my cock.

"Shit, darlin'. You're so wet already," I groaned, thrusting against her.

"Jasper!" Bella gasped, arching against me.

"Easy, darlin'. I know what you need," I murmured, trailing my lips down her neck.

As I lavished attention on my renewed mark, I slowly pushed inside of her, inch by sweet inch until I was fully seated within her warmth. Her tight walls clenched around me as I began moving inside.

"Oh, God!" Bella moaned, her eyes screwed shut.

I chuckled, more pleased than I cared to admit that I caused such a reaction from my Mate.

A memory of one of Emmett's comments had me starting to purr, wondering how it would affect my Mate during this love making.

"JASPER!" Bella screamed, falling apart beneath me.

I let out my own shout as her walls clamped around me, draining me of every last drop.

Her pants in my ear made me smile proudly, thrilled that I left her breathless in such a short amount of time. I nuzzled her neck as I continued to purr, slowly licking along my mark. Very soon, I would be making a more permanent mark in place of the red circle and part of me growl possessively at the thought.

"I love you," Bella whispered into my hair.

"I love you," I repeated against her skin.

"I need to go shower if we're going to see your family," Bella mumbled.

"Hmm. Would you care for some company, ma'am? Wouldn't want a pretty little lady, such as yourself, to slip on an errant bar of soap," I drawled, pulling her closer.

"Well, aren't you such a gentleman?" Bella laughed.

"I guess my momma raised me right," I smirked.

"Alright, cowboy. Come on. I have a feeling this is one argument I won't win," Bella sighed dramatically, rising from the bed.

"Yee-haw!"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Jasper pulled in front of his family's house two hours after we'd gotten out of bed. He'd been very thorough in the shower, making sure to clean every inch of my skin.

Which, of course, resulted in round three against the shower wall.

All in all, a very good morning.

"I love the way you smell," Jasper moaned, kissing my neck before we got out of the truck.

"Enough, cowboy. We've got to talk to your family and we can't do that if you keep attacking me," I giggled.

"Ha! As I recall it, you were the one who insisted on a third go round, darlin'," Jasper grinned, sliding from the vehicle.

I blushed, following behind him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked into the house, his nose burying into my neck one last time before we closed the door behind us.

"Bella!" Alice cried, flitting to a stop in front of me and pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning, Alice," I smiled, returning the hug.

"Well, it certainly seems like you had a good one," Alice smirked, giving me a wink.

I felt the blush come across my cheeks and looked down.

"Back off, Ali," Jasper warned lightly.

"I'm only kidding, Jazz," Alice huffed.

Jasper grunted in response, pulling me tighter against him.

"The family is waiting in the living room. I didn't tell them anything," Alice informed us.

"Thanks, Ali," Jasper nodded, following her into the house.

The Cullens were waiting in the great white living room, all eyes on us as soon as we walked in. Alice flitted over to take her place beside Edward, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Esme was under Carlisle's arm, standing behind Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat, leaving the armchair where Jasper and I usually sat to Peter and Charlotte.

"Bella, how are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Fine. Why?" I asked, wondering why she was worried.

"Edward told us about your horrible nightmare and how they couldn't wake you," Esme explained, wringing her hands.

"Oh. That. I'm fine," I brushed off, struggling to keep down the pain that was trying to resurface.

Jasper squeezed me tighter against him, offering support. I allowed his comfort to overwhelm the agony that threatened, giving me composure.

"What was the dream of, Bella?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowed.

I felt everyone's attention focus completely on me. I began to panic slightly, not knowing how I was supposed to answer this. There was no way I could tell them the truth. They would all go into over-protective vampire mode and Jasper would refuse to change me. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'd really rather not talk about it," I mumbled, looking down.

"Did Amira show you something?" Jasper asked gently.

I nodded, unable to form the words.

"Was it my past, darlin'? Did she show you more of my life with Maria? Did she show you… El Paradero?" Jasper asked brokenly.

I couldn't lie to him, so I remained quiet, hoping he would just drop the conversation.

Jasper took my silence as a confirmation and pulled me flush against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'. I'm sorry you saw that. I swear, Isabella, that will never happen again. I won't allow it," Jasper assured me vehemently.

Struggling under the guilt of lying to him, all I could do was hold tightly to his shirt and burrow my face into his chest. His hands stroked my back, his purr vibrating his body in an effort to calm me.

"Perhaps we should give you two some time to calm down," Carlisle suggested.

"No. I'm fine," I protested, removing myself from Jasper's chest.

His arm remained around my shoulders as he too faced the family.

"Very well. May I ask why we are all here?" Carlisle asked politely.

"We're here to discuss what it would take to change Bella within the next twenty-four hours," Jasper answered matter-of-factly.

The entire family stared at us blankly, none of them so much as breathing in their surprise.

"Jasper! We can't change her in the midst of an incoming threat!" Esme cried frantically.

"She needs to be able to protect herself if this develops into a war. Plus, if the Volturi come and discover that she's already been changed, they won't have any grounds to attack us," Jasper pointed out diplomatically.

"What about Charlie?" Emmett asked calmly.

"That's where we need help. I know I can change her, Carlisle, but I don't know what to do about Charlie," Jasper admitted.

"I'd really rather him not think I'm dead," I put in.

"You realize that you won't be able to see him, Bella? At least not for a few years. The first year is always the hardest, but it takes years to master being around humans for extended periods of time," Carlisle explained.

"We can decide how exactly to handle Charlie after you change," Jasper offered.

"Please?" I asked Carlisle.

"It won't be a problem, Carlisle. I see Bella having excellent control," Alice assured him.

"I think we will leave the decision for after Bella is changed. Jasper, you plan on doing it soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning. We'll tell Charlie that Bella is coming with us on one of our camping trips. That'll give us enough time for her change and make some decisions about what to do," Jasper resolved, giving me a questioning look.

"Sounds good to me," I approved, squeezing his arm.

"We'll set up the room tonight. Enjoy your last night as a human, Bella," Esme smiled.

The sentence felt ominous, sending chills down my spine. Jasper hugged me close, nuzzling against my cheek. I sighed, breathing in his scent as I did.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll be able to make my little sister blush!" Emmett exclaimed.

His statement brought a blush to my cheeks, of course. He grinned widely, his fingers stapled in front of him.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you today, Bella-bear," Emmett grinned evilly.

I groaned, turning into Jasper's chest.

"Please, no, Em," I whined.

"Aw, come on, Bella! It'll be fun!" Emmett insisted.

"Be nice, Em. In a few days, she'll be stronger than you and be able to get you back for everything you do today," Edward warned, looking as though he liked the idea.

Emmett gave me a curious look, debating on whether it was worth the risk or not.

"Eh. I think I'll chance it," Emmett smirked.

"Please, no," I whimpered, moving behind Jasper.

"Em, back off," Jasper cautioned.

"Trust me, Emmett, you don't want Bella to get back at you once she wakes up," Alice chuckled.

Emmett pouted, looking at me out of lowered eyes.

"Don't worry Emmy-bear. I'm sure you'll still see my blush a few more times before the day is out, no matter if you do something or not," I assured him.

"True. I did hear that you and Jazz had an interesting morning," Emmett nodded, wiggling his eyebrows.

And there goes the blush.

Emmett laughed delightedly, clapping his hands. It was something I'd expect from Alice, not my big bear of a brother.

"Would you like for us to leave the house when you change her, Jasper?" Charlotte asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Why would you leave?" I asked.

"Because, no matter what, there will be blood. With human drinkers in the house, Jasper's protective instincts might become unbearable," Peter explained.

"I think it'll be fine," Jasper declined.

"Besides, we'll want the whole family together, just in case the Volturi do show up," Carlisle pointed out.

"Alice, can you see when they will arrive?" Esme asked.

"No. I can't," Alice frowned.

"Bella shouldn't be changed under such stress. It's not safe. If she's in the middle of changing and the Volturi decide to attack, she won't be able defend herself," Rosalie insisted.

"I'll protect her," Jasper vowed, his voice dark.

"And if one of them gets by?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They won't," Jasper growled.

"You can't just take her humanity away from her like this!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie, it's what I want. We discussed this," I reminded her.

"You'll lose everything, Bella. Your dad, your friends, any chance of you ever having children," Rosalie cried.

"But look at what I'll gain. A new family, new friends, and I've never wanted children. It was enough raising Renee," I told her gently.

"I can't believe you're going to do this," Rosalie whispered, shaking her head.

Before I could respond, she had disappeared upstairs, her bedroom door slamming behind her.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll take care of her," Emmett assured me, giving me a wink as he followed his Mate.

"Thanks, Em," I mumbled.

"So, darlin'. What do you say we go spend the afternoon cuddling on the bed, watching movies," Jasper offered, distracting me.

"That sounds perfect," I sighed, leaning against his side.

"Then let's go, darlin'," Jasper beamed, leading me upstairs.

"I'll bring up something for you to eat soon, dear. Is there anything specific you would like?" Esme asked.

"Anything is fine, Esme. Thank you," I smiled.

"Of course, dear," Esme grinned.

"I'll arrange for everyone to have school off for the next few days," Carlisle decided.

"Oh, you'll need all new clothes once you've been changed! Come on, Charlotte! We can go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Sure. Peter and I could use some new clothes," Charlotte agreed, holding her Mate's hand.

"Edward, you should come, too. We need someone to help Peter hold the bags while Charlotte and I shop," Alice encouraged.

"Alright, Alice," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes at me.

I laughed slightly as Jasper led me up the stairs and into his room.

"Mmm. Finally," Jasper breathed, his face in my neck.

"Finally? We were with your family for barely more than an hour," I laughed as we fell onto the bed.

"Too long," Jasper pouted.

"You're hopeless," I smiled.

"Hopelessly in love with you," Jasper corrected.

"And cheesy," I chuckled.

"Aw, darlin', you know you don't mean that," Jasper drawled.

"Hmm, maybe a little," I hedged.

"Maybe a lot," Jasper teased.

"Why do I love you?" I asked, a goofy smile on my face.

"Because I love you," Jasper answered.

"That's not a very good reason," I huffed.

"You love me because I'm sweet, endearing, handsome, southern, a gentleman, and the perfect Mate for you," Jasper ticked off.

"Oh, honey, it's cute that you think all that," I laughed.

"Laugh it up, Swan, and I'll unleash the Major on you," Jasper warned.

"Promise?" I purred, pressing against his front.

I grinned in victory as his eyes blackened and I felt his sudden hard-on pressed against my stomach.

"Would you like that, darlin'?" Jasper groaned, thrusting against me.

"Do you promise to make me very sorry?" I asked, trailing my fingers through his hair.

"Yes," Jasper growled.

"Bring it on, cowboy. Bring it on."

* * *

**Okay, guys! Chapter Nineteen is DONE! Took a while, too, so I hope it was good, though I don't like the end too much. Got a few lemons out of it at least! Sorry if they weren't up to par. They were the best I could do with the constant interruptions. Next chapter will be… I don't know. Hopefully I'll start it sometime this week. Right now, it's almost one a.m. and I'm off to bed. **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Venom

**Okay, wow. A lot of passionate responses to the last chapter. Trust me, you guys, stick with it. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve. Though I'm surprised none of you have figured it out yet. Maybe I wasn't as specific as I thought. In any case, you'll all be finding out soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Twenty

**Jasper's POV**

I sat in Bella's room, listening to the soft sounds of her and Charlie's last night together. She was handling herself very well, despite the looming hour that would change her life. I felt bad for Charlie, knowing I was taking away such a great piece of his happiness.

Somehow, I would find a way for Bella and her father to see each other again. I didn't care what it took, they were too important to each other.

"_Good dinner, Bells,_" Charlie complimented from the table.

I smiled, knowing she had prepared his favorite meal as her last gift to him.

"_Thanks. There's left overs in the freezer and I've cooked you enough meals to last the weekend while I'm gone,_" Bella informed him.

Charlie must have nodded, because I didn't hear a response as his chair scraped against the kitchen floor. His footsteps moved into the living room and the TV flicked onto whatever game was on. Bella stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. I heard her finish up and move to sit with her father, watching the game with him. His surprise floated up the stairs, quickly followed by a feeling of pleasant contentment. They passed a few hours watching the baseball game before Bella proclaimed to be tired and kissed Charlie goodnight.

"_See you in the morning, kiddo,_" Charlie called as Bella walked upstairs.

"_Night, Dad,_" Bella answered, opening her bedroom door.

I was surprised by her uplifting feelings as she went around her room, getting ready for bed. Before she left, she walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek, smiling all the while. I remained seated on the bed, waiting for her to return and listening to the water running in the bathroom. It didn't take long before she was back, moving into my arms and nestling her head under my chin.

"Is he happy?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes. You gave him a great last night, darlin'. And I promise, I'll find a way for you to see him after your change," I told her.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, already falling asleep sitting up.

"Dream good dreams tonight, darlin'. They're the last you'll ever have," I reminded her, lying down beside her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Waking up beside Jasper, I smiled, knowing there were no bad dreams the night before. Amira had left me alone, allowing my last night to be filled with wonderful dreams of Jasper. I was feeling a little melancholy, but Jasper seemed to assume it was due to my change later today. I didn't bother to tell him it was because we would have less than a week together before the Volturi arrived and we would be torn apart forever.

I knew, without a doubt, nothing Jasper or I did would change the outcome of my dream. Amira had been adamant that my life be taken. I had come to accept that these last few days with Jasper were all I would get. I wasn't going to spend the time wallowing in pity. Jasper deserved more than that.

As I made breakfast for myself and Charlie before I left for the "camping trip", I hummed under my breath, enjoying the task that would become pointless in a few short hours.

"Morning, Bells. You seem to be in a good mood. Looking forward to the trip?" Charlie asked, taking his seat at the table.

"If you can believe it," I grinned, putting his plate in front of him.

"Hardly," Charlie teased, digging in.

I hoped Carlisle and Jasper would be able to find a way for Charlie and I to see each other after my change. I knew it was probably selfish, not allowing Charlie to believe I was dead, but I just couldn't do it. At least not until it was actually true.

"You heading out soon?" Charlie asked, finishing off his orange juice.

"Yeah. Jasper is coming to pick me up," I answered, taking up his plate and glass.

"Have fun, Bells. And be safe. I'll see you Monday," Charlie smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"Bye, Dad. I love you," I said over my shoulder.

He paused at the door, cleared his throat a few times, nodded once, and walked out. I smiled, knowing that was his way of telling me he loved me, too. Shortly after I heard his cruiser drive away, Jasper walked through the front door.

"Good mornin', darlin'," Jasper drawled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Didn't we already say good morning?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, but I figured the words might be more appropriate for the kitchen," Jasper smirked, nipping at my neck.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I don't think my neighbors would approve of looking over and seeing us naked on the kitchen counter," I grinned.

Jasper hummed his agreement, trailing one of his hands up to cup my breast and the other down to play with the button of my jeans. His lips stayed against my neck, lavishing the area with attention.

"You smell so fuckin' good," Jasper moaned, pressing his front to my back.

I could feel the bulge in his jeans against my backside, making me push against him as my body heated up under his touch.

"I love the way you move against me," Jasper practically growled, thrusting against me again.

I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hand popped the button of my jeans and slid inside my pants, finding the bundle of nerves that were screaming for him. He pinched my clit before moving his fingers further down, slipping them between my wet lips.

"So wet already and we've only just begun," Jasper chuckled darkly, biting at my neck.

"Please, Jasper," I gasped, pushing harder against him.

"Easy, darlin'. Just move with me. That's it. Just like that," Jasper encouraged, moving his fingers inside me.

I moved with him, following his pattern of thrust and retreat and his fingers and body moved as one. My fingers ached to trace across his skin and I whimpered as I managed to find the base of his neck, clenching his hair in my fists.

"You feel so good, darlin', wrapped around my fingers like this. Mmm. That soft sucking noise is driving me wild. Do you want my dick here, sweetheart? Would you like me to fuck you over the sink, darlin'? I'm sure we could give your neighbors a show they'd never forget," Jasper purred against my ear.

The contradiction of his harsh descriptions and terms of endearment brought me that much closer to climaxing and I cried out as his thumb pressed against my clit, his teeth nipping at my neck at the same time. I felt myself getting closer, words pouring out of my mouth without my permission.

"Oh, God, Jasper, don't stop. Ugh… so close. Please, dear, God! So fucking close," I cried, trying to get him to move faster.

"That's right, darlin'. Cum all over my fingers so you can lick them clean for me," Jasper demanded.

The images in my head became too much and I screamed out as my orgasm overcame me, causing me to collapse against Jasper's chest as his fingers slowly brought me down.

"Mmm. A sight that never gets old," Jasper murmured, nuzzling my neck.

Smiling slightly, I reached down to remove his fingers, bringing them up to my mouth. His eyes were fastened on my lips as my tongue darted out, licking his each of his three fingers from base to tip, one by one. His eyes, which had remained somewhat golden, darkened to a complete black as I sucked all three fingers into my mouth, making sure to remove every drop of my release from the digits.

Growling, his spun my body back around, bending me over the sink and ripping my jeans off in one swoop. With no warning, he rammed his cock inside me, making me scream out at the fullness. He gave me no time to adjust as he began pounding inside me, growling all the while. One of his hands was fisted in my hair, holding my head back as he licked my neck, occasionally sucking on the skin.

"Jasper!" I cried, clutched at the edge of the sink.

His growl was the only response I got as he increased his speed, pushing my body further into the counter.

I had no doubt there would be bruises, but they wouldn't have time to develop because just as I came, screaming his name, his teeth buried into my neck and his venom entered my system.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as the haze that had just clouded my mind faded, I realized what exactly I'd just done. Bella was tense beneath me, her eyes squeezed tight and her jaw clenched. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold in her screams for long, I gathered her in my arms, put her clothes back on quickly, and took off for the house at vampire speed.

My family was waiting for us as I ran through the front door and up to my room, now our room. I gently laid her on the bed, guilt and worry invading my every thought.

"What happened, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, coming to stand beside me.

I tensed, not liking him so close to my Mate while she was in such a vulnerable position.

"Back up, Carlisle," Alice advised from the door way.

He took a few steps back, his concerned gaze never wavering from my downcast face.

"I bit her. I… I don't know what happened. One minute, I was planning on bringing her back here, the next, I'm coming to myself to realize I'd bit her," I muttered, staring in agony at the woman lying before me.

Edward snorted from the doorway, reading in my mind the parts I'd left out. I threw a glare his way, accompanied with a growl of warning. He held up his hands and bowed his head, completely submissive.

"Jasper, how could you?" Esme gasped, pained.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," I whispered, falling to my knees beside the bed.

"What's done is done, Major, but if you don't put some more venom in that girl of yours, she won't make it through the next three days," Peter stated matter-of-factly from the hallway.

Responding to the familiar voice and the thought of losing my Mate, I stood up and began biting Bella's wrists, the side of her elbows, the other side of her neck, and directly over her heart. Peter's grunt of approval reassured me that she would be fine.

"Why don't we all go downstairs? There isn't much else we can do until she wakes up. Jazz, you may want to change her into something a little more comfortable," Alice suggested, ushering the family from the doorway.

"Call if you need me, son," Carlisle said, clapping a hand to my shoulder before leaving.

Once the door was shut behind him, I crawled into bed beside my Mate, purring all the while.

For the next few days, I worried constantly. I knew it was insanely difficult, going through the change, and that the fire burned mercilessly, but Bella never made a sound. The entire time, her body remained rigid, unmoving. The first few hours, I was in a near state of panic, before Peter came to shout at me for projecting to the whole damn house and assured me that Bella would be fine.

His grumbling as he walked away allowed me to relax beside my Mate once again, nuzzling her neck and taking in her new scent, a combination of my venom mixed with hers.

As the sun began setting on Monday, I found myself slowly tracing my fingers along her face, down her neck and shoulders, to the tips of her fingers and back. Her skin had changed temperature, now more similar to my own.

Charlie had been called and informed that Bella had fallen while hiking, resulting in a concussion and a broken leg, and would be staying with us until Tuesday so Carlisle could monitor her. He sent his love with a chuckle at his girl's clumsiness and we all breathed a little easier knowing he wasn't going to come demanding her return just yet.

Tuesday morning, Bella's heartbeat began to increase. The loud thudding brought the rest of the family into the room, despite my warning growl. Peter and Charlotte stood in front of the family, arms crossed as they watched Bella warily. They understood how volatile newborns could be and weren't taking any chances with the rest of the family.

It took less than fifteen minutes after they arrived for Bella's heart to beat its last. When silence filled the room, I leaned over my Mate, anxiously awaiting the opening of her eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The fire had finally faded from my limbs and I took a moment to come to grips with the loss of liquid lava. A soft vibrating noise gradually made its way into my conscious thought and I felt every muscle in my body relax.

_Jasper._

Eager to see him, my eyes popped over, searching for his beloved face. I gasped at the beauty in front of me. It was just a ceiling, but my new eyes were able to take in every aspect that my human eyes had missed. There was a thin layer of dust decorating the smooth surface, reflecting tiny particles of light into the air, taking my unneeded breath away. The intake of air my gasp had cause had too many flavors to be identified and my new mind began to file them away for further reference, knowing some of those flavors was my family.

"Bella?"

Turning to the deep, rich, rough, _southern_ sound, shock overtook my body. If I had thought Jasper was beautiful when I was human, he was simply god-like through my new vampire eyes. Every scar was displayed as though a neon sign were pointed to each one, screaming a warning to all not to mess with him. To me, they soothed my fears and promised protection. Nothing would ever get past Jasper to hurt me. I could trace every line and muscle of his body through his clothes with my eyes alone. His golden eyes held so many dimensions, each of them holding love for me.

I finally noticed his hand was held out to me, palm up. Sitting up faster than should have been possible, my hand was in his before a human could blink. His smile nearly knocked my feet from under me as he slowly pulled me forward, into his arms.

"You are so beautiful, darlin'," Jasper murmured, his drawl more pronounced now.

I luxuriated in the music his voice provided for a few moments before responding.

"I love you," I sighed, pressing my forehead against his.

My new voice distracted me slightly and I worried about what else had changed, but Jasper's next words took that line of thinking away.

"I love you, too," Jasper beamed, his hold tightening around me.

I smiled widely, laughing at the ecstatic feelings flowing through me. Jasper brought one of his hands to the back of my neck, pulling my lips up to his. I moaned as soon as our lips touched, lost in the new feeling of his lips working with mine. I lost track of everything else as his tongue licked my lips open, slipping inside to battle with my own.

"Ehem!"

Jerking away, I was behind Jasper before I could realize it, growling lowly. Jasper's arm around my waist kept me from running away or leaping at the person who had cleared their throat. Looking around Jasper, I saw my family standing on the other side of the room, watching Jasper and I warily.

Well, except Peter. He was smirking, arms crossed, tapping his foot. The loud rapping was grating on my nerves, making me glare at the appendage causing the noise.

"Sorry, Major, but your girl there needs to hunt," Peter insisted.

At his words, I felt as though a hot air balloon had let off its flame inside my throat. My hand flew to my throat and I whimpered, wincing at the pain.

Jasper took my hand in his and, without another word, ran me to the window and jumped. My eyes widened as the ground slowly rose up before me, giving me plenty of time to arrange my feet correctly in order to keep from falling.

Jasper gave me a quick grin before taking off across the back yard, me hot on his tail. We flew through the forest, laughing with each other, until an interesting scent came across our path. My nose twitched as I came to a stop, testing the air.

"Go ahead, darlin'. You'll do fine," Jasper encouraged from beside me.

Smiling at him briefly, I took off after the scent, springing upon a bobcat. The animal went down quick, doing little to quench my thirst. I growled when there was nothing left, angry that the blood had run out.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll find you something else," Jasper assured me, coming to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Why am I still thirsty?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"It takes a few animals to quench the thirst of even a seasoned vampire, darlin'. It'll take you a few more since you're a newborn," Jasper explained.

"How many do you usually drink?" I asked as we began moving forward again.

"Anywhere from three to four, depending on what I find," Jasper shrugged.

I sighed, feeling dejected at the thought of draining more than five or six animals before the thirst was abated.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll all help you through this," Jasper promised.

"I know you will," I smiled, caressing his face with my fingers.

The similar temperature of our skin was still strange to me, but I couldn't seem to get enough of touching him.

"Let's find you something else," Jasper insisted, leading me further into the forest.

We hunted for another hour, managing to find me a stag and a bear. I grinned after taking down the bear, knowing Emmett would be proud. They were his favorite, after all.

"Ready to find something else?" Jasper asked, taking up my hand again.

I took inventory of my body, finding the burn to be completely bearable at this point. I was suddenly eager to get back home and see our family.

"I think I'm good. Can we go home?" I asked.

Jasper gave me a curious look, turning to face me completely.

"Are you sure you're full? It's okay if you need more, darlin'," Jasper assured me.

"I'm fine. I actually feel a little sloshy," I told him, wrinkling my nose.

His look of surprise made me laugh as I move closer to him.

"Don't look so shocked, cowboy. Alice did say I would have excellent control," I reminded him.

"I should've known," Jasper chuckled, shaking his head as his arms wrapped around me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"That you would make an amazing vampire. After all, you were an exceptional human," Jasper smirked.

Unable to let that go unnoticed, I leaned up, pressing my lips to his. He groaned softly, pulling my body closer to his. Whimpering as I felt his prominent erection through his jeans, I pressed against him until we ended up on the ground. He rolled us over, his hands traveling over my body, exploring the new sensations.

"I knew you would be beautiful as a vampire, darlin', but I had no idea how sexy you would be when you hunted. I've been aching for you all fuckin' day," Jasper growled, moving against me.

"Then what are you waiting for, cowboy? Climb on," I teased, jerking his jeans down.

He growled fiercely, pulling my own jeans off before ripping my underwear away. Before I could do more than gasp, he was in me to the hilt, pounding away. It was no easy love-making. He was making me his, marking me with his scent, flooding me with his venom.

"Mine," Jasper snarled, biting into my neck.

I screamed at the pleasure-pain as I felt him pinch my clit at the same time. Immediately, I climaxed around him, coming harder than I could remember from my human life.

Surprisingly, Jasper didn't come with me, but pulled out and turned me over onto my stomach. He lifted me by my hips, teasing me with the head of his cock before slamming back inside, making me cry out at the swift invasion. One of his hands fisted in my hair, pulling me up until my back was pressed against his chest. His other hand came around and began pinching my nipples and squeezing my breasts.

"Jasper," I whimpered, my hand reached down between my legs.

"That's right, Isabella. Touch yourself. Feel me sliding inside you. Fuck, but you feel good. So tight and wet around me," Jasper groaned, licking the shell of my ear.

I was panting at this point, despite the fact that it was unneeded. Jasper's scent permeated my senses and I wanted it to seep out of my pores, even when we were apart. I wanted everyone to know that I was his, and he was mine.

"Cum for me, darlin'. Milk my dick with that pretty little pussy of yours," Jasper demanded, pinching my nipple harder.

"OH, FUCK! JASPER!" I screamed, climaxing around him again.

This time he came with me, roaring out my name loud enough to cause a flock of birds in a nearby tree to take flight.

When we were finished, lying on the ground beside each other, I couldn't help but smile at my amazing Mate. He was absolutely perfect for me in every way.

"I'm sorry," Jasper suddenly said.

"What for?" I asked, turning to face him.

"For changing you. I didn't mean to. At least not like that," Jasper frowned, tracing his bite mark.

"I think that was the perfect way for you to do it. I wouldn't have changed it for the world," I told him, smiling softly.

His eyes met mine in disbelief and I laughed lightly, snuggling closer to his body.

"I love you, Jasper. And having my last human memory be us showing how much we love each other is the greatest memory I could have hoped for," I admitted.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," Jasper murmured, rubbing our noses together.

The name brought back memories and I gasped suddenly, remembering Charlie.

"What about Charlie? He doesn't think I'm dead, does he?" I asked, panicked.

"No, darlin'. We told him you fell while hiking, breaking your leg and giving yourself a concussion. We'll see how you react around human blood before we take you to see him, though," Jasper informed me.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Carlisle brought some home from the hospital. And Peter and Charlotte go out hunting regularly. They'll bring the scent of humans with them," Jasper answered, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I nodded, burrowing back into his arms.

"We have to head back soon," Jasper said a few minutes later.

"I know," I sighed, not moving.

"Esme and Carlisle will be worried about you," Jasper tried again.

I let out another sigh before moving out of his embrace and standing. Jasper followed me up, taking my hand in his. We walked at a human pace back to the house, not in any hurry. I was surprised at how far we had gone in such a small amount of time. It took us quite a while to get back home, the sun sinking behind the trees as we walked up the back steps.

The whole family was waiting for us on the back porch. Esme came forward, pulling me into a hug.

"How was your first hunt, dear?" Esme asked.

"Good, I guess," I smiled, glancing to Jasper.

"She took out a bobcat, a deer, and a bear," Jasper grinned.

"Way to go, Bella-bear!" Emmett roared, scooping me into a hug.

"I bagged it just for you, Emmy-bear," I laughed as he swung me around.

"I can't wait to see you in action," Emmett smirked, placing me back down.

"She is very impressive," Jasper admitted.

"Bella! You left before I could show you a mirror!" Alice pouted, arms crossed.

"Sorry, Alice," I said, moving to hug her.

"Well, come on, then! I have one set up in the living room!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me inside.

"She's been waiting all day," Edward sighed, following close behind us.

"Sorry," I winced, causing Alice to huff and stick her tongue out at us.

Edward shook his head at his sister, moving towards the mirror. Alice placed me right in front of it, standing back with a flourish.

I stared at the stranger in front of me, more than a little worried about the changes my body had obviously gone through. All the flaws from my human life were gone, replaced by the vampire glamour. Most disturbing of all were the red eyes. They were a bright burgundy, having just fed.

"How long?" I choked out.

"They'll start fading after six months," Jasper answered, coming up to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

I swallowed impulsively, knowing I wouldn't be alive long enough for them to change.

"Don't worry, darlin'. It'll go by so fast, you'll barely even have time to get used to them," Jasper assured me.

"I guess," I murmured, tilting my head slightly.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Major, it's time to start training your Mate," Peter declared.

Jasper rolled his eyes behind me, shaking his head at me in the mirror. I giggled slightly at the exasperated look he threw Peter.

"We don't have time to take it slowly, Major, and you know it," Charlotte piped up.

"Alright, alright! We'll start her training tonight. Charlotte, you teach her the basics. I'll watch and make decisions on where to go from there," Jasper ordered.

"The rest of you would probably benefit from this, too, so don't even think about skipping out," Peter glared pointedly at the rest of the family.

"Like I'd miss this!" Emmett grinned.

"Are we sure this is necessary? It might not even come to a fight," Carlisle pointed out.

"Bella needs to be able to at least protect herself if it does, though," Jasper insisted.

"How are you going to have her trained in time? The Volturi are arriving any time within the next three days," Rosalie reminded us all.

"Easy. We just use her strengths for the moment," Peter smirked.

"She won't be able to take out anyone for a while yet, but a few defensive moves are all she'll need for the Volturi," Jasper assured Rosalie.

"Can we just go? There's no use standing around arguing about it. It needs to be done, so let's do it," I grumbled.

"Come with me, Bella," Charlotte instructed, walking out the back door.

I followed behind quickly, hearing my family follow after her. Charlotte indicated for me to walk down the steps ahead of her.

Before I'd even made it down the first step, Charlotte had me flipped over, face down in the dirt.

"Rule number one, never turn your back on your opponent."

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Wow! Another chapter already! This chapter kinda surprised me what with the change and all. It was not how I was planning it. It just kinda happened. I like it, though, so I hope you guys do, too. Next chapter will be posted soon… hopefully.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: Love the Reward

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Twenty-one

**Jasper's POV**

I stood watching the fight going on before me, arms crossed, scowl in place. She was doing much better, everyone could see it. Two days ago, she'd let Charlotte take her down in less than a second. Now, she was taking on Emmett and Edward, two of the most challenging in our family.

And she was winning.

As Emmett charged her, she shifted her feet slightly, grabbed his arm and used him momentum to swing the big lug into Edward, sending both of them into the ground a few yards away. She jumped on them in the next instant, teeth bared.

"Kill!" Peter shouted gleefully.

I watched as she helped Emmett and Edward up before skipping over to stand in front of me. I allowed a small smile to break through as she stared up at me expectantly.

"Well done, darlin'. You've caught on quick," I nodded.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice," Bella glared.

I smirked, knowing it was true. Since the time we'd come back from her first hunting trip, I'd worked her constantly. Even when we'd gone hunting, she'd had to fight off the rest of the family as she drank from her kill. She never complained, though, knowing it was the only way she could gain the skills needed for the possible battle.

"How about a break for doing so well these past two days?" I offered, hold out my hand for hers.

Her hand was instantly in mine and we took off into the forest, eager for some alone time. We made it about two miles out before coming to stop, my back against a tree with her positioned between my legs.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to watch you fight, darlin'," I murmured, my lips trailing across the skin at her neck.

"Mmm. Do you think we're ready, Jazz?" Bella asked, playing with my fingers.

"I do. You've caught on to everything so well. And the rest of the family has had even more training. Charlotte and Peter were trained by me and Maria. We'll be able to handle this, darlin'," I assured her.

"What if something goes wrong?" Bella asked, her emotions fading from my senses.

I sighed, knowing something else was going on that she didn't want me to feel.

Her ability as a human to shield her mind had developed more in her vampire life to encase her emotions, if she so chose to. She'd been shielding her emotions quite often over the past two days and I knew she was keeping something from me. I just hoped it wasn't something that would tear us apart.

"If something goes wrong, I'll protect you with my life. No one will hurt you, Isabella," I vowed, tightening my arms around her.

"If something happens to me…" Bella trailed off, leaving me growling ferociously.

"_Nothing_ will happen to you. I won't let it," I growled.

"But, if something does, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt our family," Bella pleaded.

"I won't have time to do anything. I'll be throwing myself into the fire right behind you," I told her.

She sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders, and snuggled into my chest. Sensing her need for comfort, I began purring, running my fingers through her hair. Slowly, her emotions began to seep back through, allowing me to feel her contentment, love, acceptance. It all swirled around the air, encasing the two of us in an impenetrable bubble.

"No matter what happens, we'll be together," I promised her.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you, too, darlin'," I murmured into her hair.

We stayed lost within the trees until the sun had long ago set before finally turning back towards home, both of us sensing that the danger was finally approaching.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel it on the back of my neck, in the palms of my hands, and in the pit of my stomach. The Volturi were coming, would likely be here within the next few hours. The family was gathered around the living room, going over a few last minute pep-talks before we left to meet the vampire monarchy at the baseball field.

Jasper came to grab my hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine," Jasper reassured me.

"I know," I whispered, nervous at what was to come.

According to my dream, I wouldn't be coming home with my family tonight. The thought of losing Jasper was enough to send my depressing mood into an outright agonizing pain. I quickly shut off my emotions, worried Jasper might catch something he wasn't meant to.

"Alright, everybody knows what to do. No one attacks until they move first. Edward, you let me know if they're going to turn violent," Jasper ordered, his eyes hard as he looked over our family.

Everyone nodded in agreement, their faces grim as they took on the seriousness of this meeting. Even Emmett was holding off on his usually boisterous antics. Jasper looked over our family once more before squeezing my hand briefly.

"Let's go," Jasper nodded, turning and pulling me from the house, our family close behind us.

We made it to the field within minutes, all of us standing towards one side, leaving plenty of space for the Volturi when they arrived.

"Wait until they attack first. Remember your training," Jasper reminded us.

I closed my eyes, hoping against hope that what Amira had shown me would be wrong. As I opened my eyes once again, I surveyed the area around us, paying strict attention to the woods in front of us.

Jasper was standing beside me, his body turned slightly in front of my own. Our hands were twisted together, each of us gripping as hard as possible.

Carlisle and Esme were to the back of us, standing about a foot apart from each other. Esme's intensity as she looked for danger was frightening. She knew her children were in danger and she was determined to keep them all safe, no matter the cost.

Emmett was grinning, balancing on the balls of his feet in anticipation for the battle to come. Rosalie stood beside him, her golden eyes fierce as she scanned the trees. Her stance was lower than her Mate's and she looked prepared to jump at a moment's notice.

Alice had her eyes closed as she stood to the far left, struggling to see the future that had yet to play out. Edward stood close by her, searching through the trees for any errant thoughts that may allow us time to prepare.

Peter and Charlotte stood on either side of Jasper and myself, appearing completely at ease in the tense situation. Peter was rocking back and forth on his feet, a small smile about his lips. Charlotte sighed continuously, looking as if she wished the whole mess would be over with so she could return home with her Mate.

I jerked, hearing the sound of footsteps hitting the ground at amazing force and speed. They were moving quickly and yet, it seemed as if they emerged from the forest in slow motion, each vampire that walked out more vicious looking than the one before it, all of them dressed in black cloaks.

My vampire family stood at attention, watching as the Volturi came closer to where they stood. The sea of black parted, revealing the three leaders. They stood just in front of their guards, watching my family with curious eyes. I recognized each of them, though I'd never seen the three before in my life.

"Carlisle, my dear friend! It's been so long!" Aro greeted, spreading out his arms.

"Indeed it has, Aro. Might I ask what brings you to America?" Carlisle asked, his voice strictly polite.

"Of course! How could you not know we would come once we'd heard of the newest addition to your family?" Aro smiled.

"So Laurent told you of our Bella," Carlisle stated.

"Yes. My goodness, the fierceness in which your son protected his human mate was quite astonishing," Aro beamed, his red eyes fastening on Jasper and myself.

"They are True Mates, Aro. It's really not all that surprising," Carlisle denied.

"Really? Fascinating. A vampire Mating with a human," Aro exclaimed.

Marcus reached forward and placed his hand in Aro's sharing his thoughts with the higher brother. Aro's eyebrows rose in surprise as he read the bond between Jasper and I.

"Fascinating," Aro repeated, dropping Marcus' hand.

His eyes lingered upon Jasper and I, flickering down to our joined hands.

"Would you permit me?" Aro asked, lifting a hand towards me.

Jasper growled, low and long, moving further in front of me.

"Fear not, Jasper. I have no intentions of harm against your Mate," Aro assured him.

I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. This was happening exactly as my dream had.

"Jazz," I whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

He just continued to growl, placing himself completely in front of me.

"Perhaps if you were to come forward with her," Aro suggested.

I nearly sobbed at those words. I knew they would be our undoing. I almost told Jasper to stay here, to let me go alone, but that's not what would happen and I knew it.

"It's okay, Jazz," I encouraged him gently, my heart slowly breaking.

Slowly, Jasper began to walk forward, always keeping me firmly behind him. He stopped us about halfway between our family and the Volturi.

"Come," Jasper snapped.

Aro grinned widely, walking towards us with one of the guards in tow. When he stood about a foot away, he reached out his hand again. Jasper glared at the appendage before reaching back for my hand, slowly moving it forward until just the tip of my fingers touched Aro's.

Aro's eyes fluttered closed, his head bowed low. After a few minutes, he raised his head, giving me a slight smile.

"Interesting. A shield," Aro murmured, stroking my fingers.

Jasper hissed, yanking my hand away from Aro's and crouching before me. A series of growls started up behind Aro, but a simple raise of his hand cut them off.

"Young Jasper is simply defending his Mate, not showing rebellion," Aro told his guard.

His eyes fixated on my own, his smile never wavering. I felt it then, the shift in the air. Aro was already planning someone's death.

"It seems your newest daughter is quite gifted, Carlisle. She would make a great addition to the guard," Aro offered.

Before anyone else could speak, or even blink, Jasper leapt at the Volturi leader, taking him to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

I wasn't able to so much as jump forward before Jasper being pulled off Aro by numerous other guards and hand enclosed on my own arms. I began struggling to get to him, but being held back by two of the more burly guards made it impossible, despite my newborn strength. The Cullens were quick to move forward, standing directly behind me.

"Release my daughter and son, Aro," Carlisle ordered, his golden eyes flashing in anger.

"I don't think you are in any position to be casting orders, Carlisle. Your son attacked me. His life is forfeit," Aro decided.

"NO! Jasper!" I screamed, struggling against the two vampires holding me.

"The Volturi have spoken," Aro said, clapping his hands once.

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" I cried, still struggling.

Aro turned his red eyes to me, triumph in their depths.

"Anything, you say? Will you join the guard?" Aro asked.

"Yes! Anything! Just don't kill him!" I begged.

"Aro, the law claims his life. We cannot make exceptions for this," Caius decreed.

"Alas, my brother is correct," Aro sighed, as if it truly grieved him.

"No!" I shouted, struggling all the harder.

"Stop your shouting or you will join him!" Caius ordered.

"No! Take me instead! Let him live! Please!" I offered desperately.

"You will take your Mate's place?" Aro questioned, triumph again in his eyes.

"Yes. Just please, let him go," I sobbed, staring at my Mate who was still being restrained.

His golden eyes were staring blankly ahead. He appeared dead already.

"Very well. In exchange for Jasper Whitlock's life, you will forfeit your own," Aro agreed.

Shouts of protest erupted from my family behind me.

"Bella, you can't do this! Jasper would want you to live!" Alice shouted.

In an instant, guards surrounded the Cullens, preventing them from approaching any further.

"Come forth, Isabella Whitlock," Aro commanded.

I walked towards the man who was taking away everything, my vampire eyes incapable of shedding the tears gathered there as I looked at my Mate. Aro grasped my head in his hands, his smile beatific as he gazed down at me.

"Release Jasper, Alec. I want him to see just what love has cost him," Aro insisted.

I watched as Jasper's eyes regained their life. Immediately, they attached onto mine, filled with horror at what was about to happen.

"I love you," I sobbed.

Before another word could be spoken, I felt Aro's hands grasp my head and begin pulling. A sudden screeching sound was heard and my eyes feasted on Jasper for what I thought would be the last time.

"Enough, Aro."

Everything around us froze at the voice, except Jasper. He still struggled to get to me, growls ripping through his throat. Abruptly, his captors dropped him, staggering back as if they'd been dealt a blow to the head. The instant he was free, I was in his arms and Aro was sent more than a hundred yards away from us.

Looking up at my Mate, I was in awe of the possessive anger rolling off him as he eyed the Volturi angrily. I was held securely in his arms, his body between me and the Volturi.

The Volturi parted easily as a woman made her way through the crowd, stopping once she'd reached the brothers. I felt as if I'd met her before, but I was unable to place where exactly. Her blond hair was almost white and seemed to blend right into her pale skin. She was tall, standing well over Marcus and Caius as they eyed her warily.

"You will leave this place now. Your laws do not apply to those under my protection and this family has just earned that privilege," the woman said, her voice deep with authority.

"Yes, mistress," Marcus bowed before turning to his coven.

"Collect our brother, Felix. It is time for us to return home," Caius ordered.

I watched in amazement as the Volturi slowly disappeared the same way they'd come. When they were all gone, the woman turned to us, smiling proudly. Jasper growled, tensing as she started moving towards us. I stroked his arm, trying to calm him down.

Something inside me told me we didn't want to hurt this woman.

"Well done, Isabel," the woman smiled.

Looking into her ice blue eyes, I realized exactly who it was I was looking at.

"Amira?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

Jasper's body tensed even more in surprise, but his growls did stop.

"Of course. Do you think I would miss your finest moment?" Amira asked, smiling wider.

"But… you said…" I trailed off, confused.

There was a sudden roar from behind me and I found myself behind Jasper and Edward. Edward's eyes were black as he glared at Amira, his body crouched in a fighting stance. Amira continued to smile, her eyes never wavering from mine.

"Yes, I did tell you this would be your last life and I did not lie. I did, however, mislead you. Jasper has proven himself to the goddess which I serve that he is deserving of the gift I bestowed upon you. You, however, had not. My goddess was very pleased with the way you were so willing to sacrifice your own life for that of Jasper's. Even more so when she discovered you knew you were going to die before hand. It takes great courage to go through with something, knowing the outcome will not be in your favor," Amira explained.

"So, this was all a test?" I asked, more than a little angry at the deception.

"Yes. And you passed. You and Jasper will live the rest of this life together forever. The goddess whom I serve will watch over you, protecting you and your family. She is greatly pleased with the bonds that have formed between all of you are unbreakable. You should be proud, Carlisle," Amira grinned.

"I have always been proud of my children," Carlisle told her.

I looked back to see Alice between Carlisle and Esme, her head resting on Esme's shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie were in a tight embrace, Emmett placed between her and Amira as he eyed her suspiciously. Peter and Charlotte were right behind Jasper and I, Peter's hand resting on Jasper's shoulder. Edward was still crouched in front of me and Jasper still had me held tightly in his arms.

"Enjoy this life, Jasper and Isabella. Live it well. Love strongly. The goddess whom I serve and I will always be watching over you," Amira promised.

And with that, Amira vanished, leaving nothing but a faint breeze in her wake. As soon as she was gone, Jasper lifted me in his arms and took off running. I turned into his chest, trembling as the reality of the situation began sinking in.

I was still alive. Jasper was still alive. And we were both going to live a long, happy existence.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

From the time I realized that Aro was trying to take Bella from me to the time I realized who the woman speaking to us was, I couldn't really remember much. I knew that if Amira had been one second later, Bella would be dead and that thought terrified me. I also understood that Bella had known about the fight for a while, but hadn't spoken a word about it to me.

She _knew_ she was going to be taken from me and she said nothing. The anger I felt at her was only overshadowed by my relief that it hadn't happened, that she was safe and in my arms. As I came to a stop a few miles away from everyone else, I set her on her feet and, keeping a grip on her upper arms, held her slightly away from me.

"Explain," I demanded, my voice deep in my anger.

Her honey colored eyes, a last gift from Amira, sparkled with unshed tears as she looked up to meet mine, her emotions completely open to me. I was surrounded by her love, relief, joy, guilt, and sorrowful emotions. Closing my eyes as I tasted each of them, I couldn't help but pull her closer. Once I had buried my nose in her neck, I was able to breathe easier and my voice was much softer when I spoke again.

"Tell me what happened, Isabella. Tell me everything you know, because I don't know if I could stand to have you keep something from me right now," I pleaded.

"Oh, God, Jasper, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you, but I just knew if I told you… it wouldn't have changed a thing. I needed to do this," Bella whispered, her voice rough with unshed tears.

I didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue.

"It started that night Edward came over to talk to you after I was asleep. The dream you couldn't wake me from, it was of today. I saw it all happening and it happened just like my dream. Except, in my dream, I died. Amira told me it was necessary for the greater good, that sometimes love had to be sacrificed. I knew it would hurt you, but I also knew nothing we did would be able to stop it," Bella finished, sobbing into my shoulder.

Slowly, I began rubbing up and down her back, purring to assure her that all was okay.

"You are very lucky, Isabella. If I wasn't so relieved that you're in my arms and alive, I'd have you over my knees, giving you the beating you deserve for lying to me," I informed her darkly.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I just… I thought… and Amira. I'm just so sorry. I love you so much and I couldn't…" Bella cried brokenly.

"I understand, darlin'. I love you, too. So much that it's physically painful to be holding you right now," I admitted, squeezing her all the tighter because of it.

"I know what you mean," Bella chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't ever put me through something like that again," I demanded, the growl coming back into my voice.

"I won't," Bella murmured, brushing her lips against my neck.

I lifted my head so I could look down at my beautiful Mate. Her honey eyes still held unshed tears, the venom making them appear glossy. As I brought one of my hands up to stroke her cheek, she took her bottom lip between her teeth and a small crease appeared above her nose. Leaning down, I kissed the crease away, lingering on her skin as I breathed deeply.

Leisurely, my hands began running up and down her arms as my mouth moved to pay homage to her neck. My tongue worshiped the mark I had made a few days prior, feeling a primal satisfaction when my Mate leaned against me, an eager sound escaping her lips.

"Jasper," Bella moaned, gripping my shirt in her hands.

I purred, luxuriating in the effects of our Mating bond. Moving my hands away from her arms, I rested one on her hip, stroking the delicate skin between her jeans and shirt, and the other moved to the back of her neck, drawing her lips to mine.

The moment our lips touched, everything came back. Each lifetime, each love, each kiss, each love-making, each marriage, each child. All of it came back in a rush that nearly knocked me to the ground. As I tightened my hold around Bella, I felt so much more from her than I'd ever felt before and I knew, she was seeing the same things I was.

When our lips finally parted, I looked down at my Mate in complete awe.

"My sweet little southern Bella. I can't believe I forgot you," I breathed, resting my forehead against hers.

Bella gave me a bright smile, pressing closer into my chest.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Bella sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"All of it, darlin'. I remember everything. I've loved you for a long time," I smiled.

"I've loved you just as long," Bella assured me.

"And we'll get to love each other ten times as long in this lifetime. No more being taken apart," I reminded her.

"I can't wait," Bella murmured, pressing her lips to mine once again.

This time, I didn't bother taking them away, letting my tongue sweep into her mouth as I lowered us to the ground. My body hovered over hers, my hands caressed her very soul. As each piece of clothing was removed, our love and lust mixed together to make a heady combination that had my head spinning.

"I love you," Bella gasped as I positioned myself between her legs.

"I love you," I moaned, sliding home where I belonged.

Our movements were slow, measured, timed. Each thrust bringing us together flawlessly in a dance we had perfected over centuries of being together. As her walls began fluttering around me, I knew she was getting close. Angling my body lower, I placed my teeth against my mark. Just as I felt her climax taking over, I sank my teeth into my mark, reclaiming her as my Mate. I felt her teeth sinking into my shoulder at the same moment, bringing on my own climax as my Mate claimed me.

Once we had come down from the high of being together, I brushed her hair away from her face, still nestled between her legs.

"I think it's time we headed home, darlin'," I said softly, unwilling to break the peaceful spell around us.

"Yes," Bella agreed, nudging my cheek with her nose.

I smiled as we nuzzled each other, my purr the only sound in the forest.

It took us a while, but we were eventually able to disentangle ourselves and make our way back to the house. As the large white mansion came into view, I felt a sense of peace come over me unlike anything I'd felt before. I paused for a second, just taking it all in.

"Jasper?"

I looked down at my Mate, smiling at her worried expression.

"I think this lifetime is going to be the best out of all of them," I told her.

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked, her tone teasing.

"Because it involves you, me, and forever," I answered, bringing her close to me.

"My three favorite words," Bella smiled.

"How about three more? I love you," I murmured, kissing her sweetly.

"Hmm. Contenders. I'd have to say it's a tie," Bella sighed dramatically.

"Just so long as I'm the only one you ever repeat them to," I growled, grinning as I swung her into my arms.

"Now that is a promise I think I'll find very easy to keep," Bella laughed as I walked us towards the house.

Walking in, I looked around at our family, finding that the peace was radiating from each of them. Knowing it was because the threat was over and our family was still intact, I could only smile as Bella and I were hugged by each of them.

And as I watched Edward chastise Bella for putting her life in danger, I couldn't help but allow the family's love to overcome me, because even though Edward was raging at her, he couldn't seem to stop hugging her to him. That was family.

And our family was finally home.

* * *

**That's the end, everybody. Can you believe it? The story is over. It's kind of sad, actually.**

**But, worry not! Soon, I'll have another story coming for you all. I will post the information on my profile as soon as I can. I will tell you this much, it's a wolf pack story. With Bella as our heroine, of course. Keep a look out if you're interested. **

**I have thoroughly enjoyed taking this journey with all of you and I'd just like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. I know I didn't always respond and I'm sorry for that, but your reviews have always made my day. I hope to hear from all of you again!**

**P.S. Those of you who have added me as a Facebook friend, keep an eye out for a special sneak peak of previously stated new story. If you want to be friends on Facebook and get to read this sneak peak, look me up under Untamed Loner on Facebook and I'll be sure to add you.**

**See you later!**


End file.
